Life Goes On
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: Brooke Davis life got turn upside down when she got pregnant at 17 but now 16 yrs later Brooke Davis realizes Life Goes On..but will it go on with Lucas Scott the best friend or the man who gave Brooke her best friend her 16 yr old daughter Grace...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this story is pretty much like the show just Lucas is not with Peyton (Thank goodness) and Brooke had a baby in high school. Nathan and Haley are together and still have Jamie it's just fast forwarded to 16 years in the future. Enjoy and review :))…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing : ))**

Brooke Davis was many things sweet, beautiful, fashion designer, (well almost she has a store but is struggling) she had her best friends Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Mouth, Rachel, and Lucas. Then she had Grace her daughter her 16 year old daughter. When Brooke was 17 she started dating a boy name Sam Jackson. She thought she loved that boy and that he loved her but when she told him she was pregnant he left. She understood he was scared but so was she and she couldn't just pack up and leave. Brooke hated him but when she would look at Grace she would smile and know part of her couldn't hate him because then she wouldn't have Grace her best friend, someone she could talk to about anything and know she understood, her daughter her perfect little girl.

"Grace Peyton Davis if you don't get out of bed now you will be late for school" She yelled to her daughter upstairs.

"Ok mom I'm coming chill" Grace was her mother in every way, she was thin with long brunette hair, she had her mother's dimples when she smiled and she defiantly had that Brooke Davis attitude which scared her mother to death. The one thing to Brooke that she got from her father was his eyes. As much as she hated him Sam had gorgeous blue eyes almost like crystal and her daughter had them.

"You know mom if you get me a car you wouldn't have to take me to school every day" she smirked as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Gracie I know but I just can't afford it right now" Brooke said looking down at the ground. She hated that they were struggling and that she couldn't give her daughter everything she wanted but she knew one day she would and would just keep waiting for that day.

"It ok mom I was only half serious" she said as she walked over to her mom and hugged her "you know I love you and I understand…"

"Yeah" Brooke fake smiled

"So one day we will have it all mom the big house, the fast cars, and all the clothes and everything" Grace always felt so bad she knew if it wasn't for her then her mom would have it already but since her mom had her she struggled every day and Grace hated it.

"Yeah I love you too..." Brooke smiled "…now off to school…"

"I know I know I'm late…" Brooke said running into her store. Haley was already there with her sketch book Brooke forgot at her house the night before... "I woke up late, I had to take Gracie to school, I forgot my book and this client is a big deal it could help me and Gracie out so much and…"

"Brooke sweetie breath" Haley smiled putting her hands on Brooke's shoulders. "Here is your book, the client is in your office they just got here and now I must go before I'm late to school."

"Thanks Hales you're the best. Watch my little girl will you" Brooke smiled

"No problem girlie and don't I always" Haley smiled as she started to walk out "oh Brooke?"

"Yeah" Brooke turned to her best friend.

"Breath just breath..."

"Right" Brooke said watching one of her best friends leave her store "Breath Brooke Breath" she said to herself.

**I know this chapter is short but just want to see what ya'll think… reviews please and thank you : ))**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok class" Haley started "let's take role"

"Jonathan Adams"

"-Here"

"Taylor Copper"

"-Here"

"Grace Davis…" Haley said looking around her classroom

"Gracie?"

"Here" Grace said walking in class late "I'm sorry I know I'm late I was umm…"

"She was with me" a voice says as his arms go around her waist and kisses her neck.

"Oooo…." All the kids laughed as Grace pulled from Peter and walked into class.

"I swear you are so your mother" Haley Laughed

"But that's why you love me right Aunt Haley… I mean Mrs. Scott"

"Of course but have a seat both you" Haley said as she punished role.

"I swear Peter did you have to do that" Gracie said turning to her well not yet boyfriend.

"Oh come on Gracie…"

"She is my mom's best friend my Aunt..."

"Ok fine I'm sorry…but it's your fault"

"Oh how you come up with that logic?" Grace smirked that Davis smirk

"Well you wear stuff that hot and smell so good I just can't control myself" he smiled placing his hand on her leg.

"Well you better" she smirked as she turned to face the front of the class

_Bell Rings_

"Ok class finish that for homework and I'll see everyone tomorrow. Hey Gracie can I see you a sec?_"_

"Sure what's up?_"_

"Well your grade is slipping"

"I know Aunt Haley but it's just with cheer, and Peter and my mom…"

"Your mom what's wrong with her?"

"She just seems sad."

"Since when?"

"Honestly, even though she would never admit it I think since Uncle Lucas left."

"Oh…"

"And then she just..."

"Just what?" Haley asked concerned to Grace

"It's just she is always so stressed and I know it's my fault we struggle." She said as she played with her fingers trying not to cry.

"Gracie, sweetie why would you think that?" Haley said looking at her niece.

"She had me so young and I know if she didn't she would be a big designer rich maybe married with everything she ever dreamed of…"

"Ok Gracie look at me..." Haley said pulling her niece close to her "...your mom loves you more than anything in this world. You know what she told me the day you were born?"

Gracie shook her head as a tear escaped her eye.

""She said Hales I never knew I could love something so much and that as scared as I am I just look at her and know everything will be perfect…"

Grace hugged her Aunt as she let out a sob. "…and the only thing she has ever regretted in life is that she can't give you the one thing you want most…" Gracie looked up at her Aunt "…a father."

"Yeah" Grace whispered

"But ok what we are going to do is write a paper ok about anything you want"

"Anything"

"Yes anything I want it by Friday and it should bring you up high enough so you can cheer at the game Friday night"

"Thanks Aunt Haley you're the best" Grace smiled.

"Well you know …" Haley laughed "but hey anytime you need to talk you knows you can come to me right?"

"Yeah thanks. See you at dinner tonight?"

"Of course. We are grilling out tonight so you and Jamie can swim."

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Peter?" Haley smiled

"Maybe…" Gracie smirked

"That's fine tell your Uncle to get more burgers on his way home when you see him at practice"

"Alright" Gracie smiled as she skipped to the gym for cheerleading practice.

----------------- ------------------------ ----------------- ------------------------ -----------------------------

"Wow girls have you seen the new coach?" Kelly said walking into the girls' locker room.

"Nope" Grace said as she tied her shoe.

"I was just in the gym and OMG girls he is so hot!!" Kelly said as she fanned her face with her hand.

"Aww…Kelly you finally giving up on the very hot Coach Nathan Scott?" Danneel smirked.

"Oh defiantly not I'm still all for Coach Scott" Kelly laughed.

"Gross guys he is my Uncle." Gracie said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh come on not by blood" Hilarie said hitting her best friends arm.

"Yeah don't tell me you don't think he is hot?" Kelly smiled

"Ok first Hil gross and second guys he changed my diapers and use to bath me."

"You're so lucky" Kelly said...

Gracie laughed as she threw her pom-poms at her other best friend as they walked out of the locker room. "Ok Kel where is this hot coach" Gracie giggled.

"Right there talking to Coach Scott." Kelly said pointing over to Coach Scott talking to his new assistant coach.

"Damn he is fine. I would so hook up with that. " Danneel said all seductive.

"Who wouldn't you hook up with?" Hilarie laughed as Danneel smacked her arm.

"No way" Grace smiled in shock.

"What" Hilarie Asked?

"It can't be" Gracie said ignoring her friends as she ran over to the new coach. "Uncle Lucas?" she squealed jumping into his arms hugging him.

"Gracie" Lucas smiled spinning her around "how is my favorite girl doing" he smiled putting her back on the ground.

"Great now. What you doing here?"

"I'm the new basketball coach" Lucas smiled as Gracie gave him that Davis 'yeah right that's the reason smile' "and I missed ya'll"

"Us or my mom?" Gracie joked as Nathan laughed.

Lucas grinned his perfect smile and said "Ya'll"

"Whatever you say..." she smiled before turning to her other Uncle "Hey Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley said that you need to get some extra burgers for tonight."

"Why you extra hungry?" Nathan laughed

"No I'm bringing someone…"

"Peter?" Nathan said with an almost angry tone.

"Yes and why do you say his name like that huh?"

"Because you're my Gracie and he is well…"

"Uncle Nathan is nice please." She said looking at her Uncles "…for me?"

"Fine" Nathan said crossing his arms.

"Thanks I love you" Grace smiled hugging him.

"Yeah Yeah"

"Gracie come on" Hillarie yelled

"I'm coming Hil" Gracie spun to yell at her friends waiting for her. "I'll see you both tonight and it's really good seeing you Uncle Lucas I missed you" she said hugging him again.

"I missed you too pretty girl"

Grace started running off before spinning back around "Oh and Uncle Lucas she missed you too"

"She is so Brooke's daughter" Lucas grinned "who is peter?" Lucas said spinning to his little brother.

"Him" Nathan said pointing to a boy as some of the basketball team walked into the gym from the locker rooms.

Lucas looked at Peter who was smiling at Gracie as she waved. Peter was tall with muscles he had blonde hair and blue eyes he was a senior on the basketball team and was captain.

"Peter" Nathan yelled "your late run 5 laps around the gym" Peter just looked at him and the rest of the guys as he started to run. Nathan then looked at Grace who gave him that 'you promised you would be nice look' Nathan just shrugged his shoulders at her and Lucas started to laugh.

"So Brooke will be at dinner tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Yup" Nathan laughed

"What's so funny?" Lucas said looking at his little brother.

"Ok man why don't you and Brooke just get together already."

"We are just friends Nate"

"Sure ok…" Nathan smiled.

"Shut up" Lucas said hitting Nathan's arm.

------------------- ------------------ --------------------- ------------------------ --------------------- --------------------

"Ok girls let's start" Grace said smiling to her squad.

"Let's start?" Kelly asked in a 'are you kidding tone.'

"Yes Kel see at cheerleading practice well you practice cheerleading" Gracie laughed

"Yeah well when you run and hug a hot guy you tell your friends about it" Danneel smirked.

"What are you talking about Dani?"

"Umm…hello" Hilarie said pointing to Lucas.

"Ok seriously guys he is my Uncle."

"What are you kidding me?"

"Yeah he is Coach Scott's half brother and my mom's best friend."

"That's so not fair." Kelly whined.

"What?" Grace said confused.

"Ok seriously your mom looks like a super model and is awesome and you look just like her…" Hilarie started.

"You go out with Peter who is gorgeous…" Danneel added.

"…and you have two Uncles who look like that and you're not even blood related" Kelly finished as she pointed to the Scott brothers.

"Ok the first one ill give you my mom is amazing second I don't go out with Peter I mean not really and third Uncle Nathan has a wife stay away and Uncle Lucas is like my dad so gross.."

"Aww…you think I'm gross" she heard a male voice say as she spun to see her Uncle.

"No Uncle Lucas. This is Kelly, Hilarie and Danneel"

"Ladies" Lucas smiled

"Yeah they were just telling me how hot you and Uncle Nathan are."

"Davis" They all said together as Gracie laughed.

"Well thank you" Lucas smiled as the girls looked embarrassed "but hey I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Of course what's up?"

"You think you could not tell your mom I'm home I want to surprise her at dinner tonight."

"Sure Uncle Lucas if you tell Uncle Nathan to be nice to peter."

"You are so Brooke Davis daughter. I'll try but no promises."

"Well that's all I ask"

"Ok see you tonight pretty girl" he said walking away.

"Pretty Girl?" Kelly asked.

"Ok seriously guys he calls my mom that well use to and he has called me that since I was little now no more questions and let's practice"

"A surprise huh" Nathan smirked.

"Oh shut up"

"Right I mean you're just friends." He smirked walking away.

"You know I hate you" Lucas yelled to his brother.

"Yeah ok" Nathan yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gracie walked into her house she couldn't help but think about what Haley said. When she walked in and saw her mom she walked over and hugged here "I love you".

"Well hello sweetie I love you too. You ok?"

"Perfect just didn't think I told you I loved you enough."

"Well I will always take an I love you" Brooke smiled at her daughter. "So how was school pretty girl?"

Hearing that Gracie smiled thinking of Uncle Lucas but quickly remembers him telling her not to tell her mom. "…it was perfect"

"Oh why so perfect?"

"Well Aunt Haley is helping me with something and Peter who is by the way coming to dinner tonight."

"Peter?"

"Yes mom Peter why do you Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley say it like that?"

"We just worry sweetie."

"I know mom but come on"

"Ya'll aren't sleeping together are ya'll?"

"Mom come on now you know I would tell you if I was."

"Well I hope you would but I was 16 once"

"Yeah I know mom so don't worry ok. I'm safe and I know what I'm doing so you and Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley can relax"

"Ok…your just lucky your Uncle Lucas isn't here he would be worse than all of us" Brooke laughed as she went upstairs to get ready.

"Yeah" Gracie smiled nervously 'oh great' she thought

------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------

"Hey sweetie you ready to go?" Brooke asked while she looked for her keys.

"Right here mom" she said throwing her mom her keys.

"How did you know I was looking for those?"

"Because I know you oh so very well….when you going to realize I'm just like you mom" Grace laughed as she walked out the door.

"Yeah that's what worries me" Brooke said to herself as she walked outside to her car.

------------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------ -------------------------------- ---------------

"Hey Aunt Brooke where is Gracie" Jamie asked as he let his Aunt in. Jamie was Haley and Nathans son and looked at Grace as his big sister and even though he was only two years younger than her Grace was very protective of him.

"She is helping Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake with baby Colby but I'm sure she would love your help..." Brooke smiled as she walked to the kitchen.

"Nathan where is my beautiful god son well second beautiful god son."

"Right here" He smiled walking over with almost 2 year old Joshua.

"He looks just like you Nate"

"I know isn't he going to be hot."

"Ha ha" Brooke joked as she smacked his arm.

"B. Davis are you going to hog that gorgeous boy all day or can I see my nephew?" Peyton smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well only if I can see my beautiful niece P. Sawyer soon to be P. Jagelski." Brooke smiled as she handed Joshua to Peyton and took Colby.

"Mom me, Jamie and Peter are going swimming."

"Hi Peter"

"Hi Mrs. Davis, Coach Scott."

"Hey Peter" Nathan half said.

"Peter you and Jamie go outside I'll be right there." She said as she kissed Peter

"Ok" he smiled walking out with Jamie.

"Uncle Nathan you said you would be nice."

"I was being nice"

"Yeah right ok." Grace smirk.

"You smirk just like your mother you know she use to give me that look all the time." They heard a voice say as someone walked up behind them.

"Oh my god Lucas" Brooke squealed as she hugged him "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too Cheery."

"You know they hug a little too long for just friends" Peyton whispered to Jake and Nathan.

"Honey…' Jake started

"No she is right I don't know why they fight it." Haley said walking next to them.

"Stay out of it" Jake and Nathan said together laughing.

"What are you doing here Luke?" Brooke asked as they finally let go of each other.

"Well I wanted to see my new niece and nephew."

"That hurts, by the way they aren't really new anymore they are almost 2 and one" Gracie smirked.

"Oh come on you know I missed you too and hey I wrote you and we talked on the phone. And yes I know how old they are." Lucas smirked back.

"Well it doesn't matter you are here now." Brooke smiled.

"Hey Gracie…" Peter started then stopped when he saw his other coach in the kitchen. "Coach Scott?" he asked confused.

"It's ok just call me Lucas. That's Coach Scott" he said pointing to Nathan.

"Yeah and…" Nathan started.

"Uncle Nathan" Gracie snapped at him.

"Yeah dinner will be ready in a bit" he said instead of his first thought.

"Ok Peter lets swim." She said walking over as he put his arm around her waist as everyone watched them walk outside.

"You know I think I'm going to go watch the kids Jake come with me" Lucas said walking outside to watch his niece and his team captain.

"You know Brooke…" Peyton started.

"Yeah I know she is just like me."

"Which isn't a bad thing?" Haley smiled.

"Yeah it's just makes me worry more you know. I mean I know what I was doing at 16."

"Yeah Lucas" Nathan laughed while all the girls glared at him "umm…you know I think I should go look at the kids." He said walking out.

"Ha ha" Brooke said as he walked out… "As much as I hate to say it but it is true and well Peter."

"Is just like Lucas." Peyton smiled.

"What" Brooke said acting confused but knowing what he meant.

"Look at them Brooke it's just how you and Lucas are." Haley said as the three of them looked out the window to the pool.

"How we were." Brooke said not taking her eye of her daughter as Peter ad her wrestled in the pool.

"Don't worry Brooke she has your brain she will be smart." Haley said rubbing Brookes back.

"Yeah my brain that got pregnant at 17 by a boy I didn't even really love." She said as she turned to look at Lucas and she took a sip of her beer. "Least one good thing comes from it if Peter is her Lucas."

"And what's that" Peyton and Haley asked together.

"She won't get pregnant by him but she will just get her heart broken." Brooke said as Peyton and Haley both hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So mom were you excited to see Uncle Lucas?" Grace smiled as they walked into their house.

"Yes I was but how come it seems you weren't as surprised to see him as I was?" Brooke smiled kinking her eyebrow to her daughter.

"Well umm…you see he is the new basketball coach you know and I saw him already today…" Grace said looking down "…he told me not to tell you he wanted to surprise you…" Grace added knowing what her mom was about to say.

"Yeah well ok I guess its ok" Brooke smiled as she started to walk upstairs to her bedroom.

"Mom…" Grace called as she went to sit on the couch "…can I ask you something?"

Seeing the look on her daughters face she turned around concerned as she walked over sitting next to her "Of course sweetie what's up?"

"Well you and Uncle Lucas had something at sometime…" seeing her mother was about to interrupt she finished her sentence "don't say ya'll didn't we all know."

"Yeah ok we dated but that was a long time ago."

"Well whatever happened? I mean why did ya'll break up was it because of me?"

"No sweetie we dated before I had you."

"What?" Grace asked confused. She could tell they still loved each other so how could they date before and Sam is her dad "did you cheat on him with Sam?" Grace snapped at her mother.

"No…"

"Then what happened?" Grace interrupted her mom "did you just not love him anymore?"

Brooke looked at her daughter who had all these question in her eyes, she knew one day she would ask but didn't know it would be tonight.

_**17 years ago**_

"_So Lucas Scott you just won the first game of the season. What are you planning tonight?" Brooke smiled at her boyfriend as they walked out of the gym._

"_Well I don't know Brooke Davis what would you be up for tonight?" he smiled as he put his arms on her waist and pulled her close kissing her lips softly._

"_Well we could go to the party like everyone else or go to my house?" Brooke smiled suggestively. Brooke lived in one of the nicest houses in town. Her parents were both wealthy and were always out on business so Brooke seemed to always have her house to herself._

"_Well hmm…let me think" Lucas smiled stroking his chin._

"_Lucas…" Brooke joked hitting his chest._

"_O h you know I was kidding" as he kissed her again "how about we go to your house…" he smiled kissing her neck "…then see what the night brings us…" he said as he continued to kiss her neck._

"_Well hmm…let me think" she laughed repeating his words._

"_Oh well never mind" he said letting go of her waist and walking away._

"_Lucas Scott" she yelled to him._

_He smiled and turned around and smiled "Come on baby" he smirked as Brooke ran and jumped on his back. As they walked to his car Brooke would tease him as she kissed his neck and whisper things into his ear as she kissed them. _

"_That's not fair" he would laugh as he continued to carry her._

"_Oh Boyfriend don't worry you will have what you want soon enough." She would smirk._

_When they pulled up to her house Lucas smiled as Brooke kissed him all the way to the door. By the time they got to her stairs to her room they both were almost completely de-clothed. _

"_Brooke Penelope Davis!" a voice yelled as Brooke tried to cover herself up._

"_Mom…what you doing here?" Brooke asked embarrassed and somewhat angered her parents never parent her and never home how could they now decide to start._

"_This is my house…" she snapped turning to Lucas "…I think you should go home!" Brooke's mother snapped at Lucas as he turned to leave._

"_Lucas…" Brooke tried to say._

"_It's ok Brooke I'll talk to you later ok?" Lucas said grabbing his clothes not wanting to leave his girlfriend here with her mom but didn't want to stay himself._

"_Ok…" Brooke fake smiled as he walked out the door._

"_What the hell you think you're doing bring strange boys into my house?" _

"_Lucas isn't a strange boy he is my boyfriend." Brooke snapped at her mother._

"_Yeah well not anymore."_

"_What is that suppose to mean?" Brooke snapped again at her mother._

"_That Lucas Scott he is not good enough for you"_

_Brooke couldn't think of words to say to her mother and her ignorant comment. "Whatever" was all she could say._

"_Don't you whatever me you are going to stop seeing him and that's final"_

"_No its not you can't tell me who I can and can't date. You haven't been here for me ever and Lucas has he loves me."_

"_He doesn't love you he see's your daddy's rich bank"_

"_Oh kind of like you" Brooke said coming to a quiet tone. _

"_Look Brooke you are my daughter and you will not see him and if you do then you will not be welcome in this house."_

"_Fine" Brooke yelled slamming the door as she ran to Lucas's house._

---------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------

"So I left" Brooke said turning to her daughter

"Wait I don't get it she told you to pick you picked him so why…" Grace started but stopped when her mom started again.

---------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------

_**17 years ago**_

"_Brooke what you doing here? You ok?" Lucas said opening the door to his girlfriend whose eyes were all red and puffy._

"_She told me to pick Luke. She said her and everything or you so I picked you!"_

"_Brooke what…what are you talking about?" Lucas said confused as he moved to let his girlfriend into his room._

"_My mom told me that I had to break up with you and if I didn't she would kick me out an cut me off so I left." Brooke said as she looked into her boyfriends blue eyes hoping he would be happy but was surprised to see when he wasn't._

"_Brooke you can't do that."_

"_What?" Brooke said trying to hold back tears._

_Lucas put his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear that had escaped "I love you so much Brooke Davis but you can't give up your family and life for me." Brooke just looked as him confused. "You need to go home to your mom." He said not wanting to say it._

"_What? Are you kidding me?" she said pushing his hand away._

"_I won't be the reason you lose everything I won't."_

"_But Lucas I don't want it any of it if I can't have you. Do you not want me?" Brooke asked as tears continued to flow. Lucas just looked at her not knowing what to say. "Don't…" Brooke snapped as he tried to hug her. "Look at me and say you don't want me and you don't love me!"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_Look you can't you are shaking you can't even say it you coward."_

_Lucas went to wipe a tear of her face when she pulled away. "You know I hate you Lucas Scott I do." She said as he slammed the door._

_--------------------- ------------------------------------ ----------------------------------- ------------------------------_

"_Change your mind so quick?" Brookes mom said smuggle as Brooke walked in._

"_No mother he doesn't want me you happy now you got what you wanted."_

"_What he doesn't think your good enough for him?"_

"_No he doesn't think he is good enough for me."_

"_Well he is right you should be with someone like Sam Jackson."_

"_Yeah right I don't want Sam Jackson I want Lucas Scott." Brooke yelled slamming her door._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -_

"Wow mom" Grace said looking at her mother who was on the edge of tears. "Uncle Lucas really loved you"

"Well clearly not enough."

"Mom don't you get it he loved you so much he gave you up so you could have the life you deserve, but I guess it was for nothing since you got this life huh?" Grace said looking down playing with her fingers.

"Look at me' Brooke said grabbing her daughter's hand "the one thing I will always be thankful for is that me and Lucas broke up that night"

"Why you got your heart broken?" Grace said while a tear ran down her cheek.

"I did and that night was one of the worst nights of my life but if that night didn't happen I would never gotten you and not a day goes by that I don't thank god for you. I love you so much Grace Peyton Davis."

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis." Grace smiled hugging her mom.

"Ok so off to bed" Brooke smiled getting up.

"Mom one more thing…" Gracie said as her mom turned on the steps to look at her daughter "…do you still love him…Uncle Lucas."

"It's late we should get to bed you have school tomorrow" Brooke said as she went upstairs and Grace smiled on the couch '_she so still does_' Grace smiled as she stood up to go to her room "Brooke Davis is still in love with Lucas Scott."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey babe what you doing?" Grace heard Peter say as she answered her phone.

"Nothing just laying in bed." She smiled.

"How about you look out your window?"

"Peter you are not outside my window right now…" she says running to her window "…peter my mom will kill you if she finds you out there!"

"Then why don't I come in there?" He smiled as he jumped through her window.

"Peter …" she smiled as he kissed her. They fell onto her bed as they continued to kiss. "Ok you should probably go now…" She giggled pushing him off before it went too far.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Peter said turning to Grace.

"What?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend I want to be us."

"Peter you know I care about you so much."

"I love you Gracie." He said completely shocking her as he walked over putting his hands on her waist.

"What? No you don't." she said pushing him away "Peter I am 16 and we are too young to be in love."

"No we aren't and I do love you." Grace stood in shock as she starred at him.

"Peter you should go."

"Grace I want to be with you for real and if you don't want to be my girlfriend then I'm done because I can't do this…What ever this is" she starred at him not knowing what to say "Grace…" he said as he leaned into kiss her.

"You should go." She said turning her head to avoid his kiss.

------------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------------- ---

"Morning baby girl" Brooke smiled as she went downstairs to get some coffee. She looked over at Grace who was just sitting there not talking. "You ok?"

"Fine. I'm going to head to school."

"Ok you want a ride?" Brooke said concerned.

"No I want to walk but thanks." She said kissing her mom's cheek as she walked out.

------------------------ --------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------------- --------------------

When Grace got to school she saw Peter talking to some girl at his locker. "You move quick." She smirked walking past not looking at him...

"Grace" he yelled down the hall "Grace slow down" he said grabbing her arm. "That's not fair and I'm pretty sure you can't be mad at me it should be me mad!"

"You mad I didn't do anything." She snapped yanking her arm out of his grip.

"Yeah your right you did absolutely nothing it's all my fault." He said walking away.

Grace knew it was her wrong not him but was still so mad and not even sure why. Grace got to class late and saw Peter talking to some of his friends. He looked at her then turned back around. She just sat down and sunk into her chair.

"Hey Gracie you have your paper done yet?" Haley smiled at her niece but the smile faded fast when she saw Gracie's face. "Gracie sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing I am fine. I just don't feel good can I go to the nurse?"

"Yeah sure sweetie." Haley said getting Grace a pass.

----------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------- ------------------------- -----------------------------------

"Umm…excuse me do you know where the office is?" Grace heard a voice ask as she turned around.

"Umm…sure it's right down that hall and take a left." Grace smiled. This man she never seen before he was tall and dark headed, he didn't look that old but Grace found him a little weird as he continued to stare at her "Umm...Do you need anything else?" she smiled.

"No. thank you." He smiled back walking away.

'That was weird' Grace said to herself as she walked back into her Aunts class.

"Gracie can I see you?" Haley asked as the bell rang. Peter went past Gracie and didn't even look at her she just looked at the ground walking to her Aunt "What's up Aunt Hales?" she said putting on her best fake smile.

"Sweetie what's wrong is everything ok I mean with you your mom everything?"

"Yeah we are fine I'm sorry I'll get the paper done I'm sorry." She said walking out of the class.

"Yeah" Haley whispered to herself still worried about her niece.

----------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- --------------------

"Gracie what's wrong with you?" Kelly asked as Gracie again lost count in the cheer routine.

"Nothing I'm sorry." She said not looking up at them.

"Well get it together we have a game Friday."

"I know ok I said sorry." Grace snapped at her friend.

"God Davis what's your problem?" Hilarie asked.

"Nothing! Damn it I swear! People mess up and do the wrong thing ok!! Sometimes they can fix it and sometimes they can't and I'm trying ok!! "Grace yelled making everyone stop to look at them. Grace looked around at the people in the gym then to Peter, then to her Uncles who were all starring at her. She throws her pom-poms done and ran out the gym.

"Hey I got this…" Lucas said to Nathan as they both started towards their niece.

"Ok" Nathan said as he turned his attention back to his team. "Suicides now." He turned to see Peter who was still starring at the door where Grace ran out "Peter now" Nathan said.

--------------------------- ------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

"Gracie what's wrong?" Lucas said when he found his niece sitting on a bench outside.

"You know I'm getting so tired of that question." She said as she starred straight on.

"Well why don't you answer it and people will stop asking." Lucas said as he sat next to her now seeing the tears run down her face. "Talk to me Pretty Girl."

"Peter told me he wanted to be with me and he said he loved me."

"And that's bad?' Lucas said confused.

"I…I don't want to be like you and my mom." She said slowly turning towards him.

"Me and your mom?" Lucas said now even more confused.

"What if I…what if I say yes to Peter and he breaks my heart like you did to mom?"

"I didn't break your mom's heart she moved on pretty quick."

"No she didn't. We both know if it was for my amazing grandmother ya'll never would have broken up."

"Gracie you don't know that."

"Yeah I do. I mean then again if it wasn't for me then ya'll probably would of got together again at some point right?"

"No it had nothing to do with you!" Lucas said to make sure she knew it wasn't her fault "Look at me whatever happened with us was our fault not yours."

"Was it hard for you? I mean seeing mom with Sam?"

Lucas sat there as he thought back to high school and the first day he saw Brooke with Sam.

_**17 years ago**_

_Lucas and Brooke hadn't talked much since the night the broke up. He missed her it was true more than he ever thought. He knew what he did was right thing but telling your heart that was a lot harder then telling his head. 'I couldn't of ever made her happy give her what she deserves.' Lucas thought to himself as he walked down the halls of Tree Hill. Lucas stopped as he saw Brooke standing there next to Sam Jackson. He watched as Sam brushed the hair out of her face like he had done so many times before. He watched as she smiled and laughed as Sam told her something that probably happened over the weekend at one of his daddy's fancy parties. Parties Lucas knew he could never through and never would be able too. As Sam walked away Lucas made his way over to his Pretty Girl even broken up she now and always would be his Pretty Girl._

"_Brooke" he smiled breaking the silence the two shared for the few weeks._

_Brooke went to smile and hug him like she had done so many mornings before until she reminded herself that he wasn't hers anymore and nothing she did would change that._

"_What?" she said not looking at him as she put her books into her locker. _

"_I just wanted to see how you were?"_

"_Perfect why wouldn't I be? I have my amazing friends, my family, my money and a boyfriend who care s about Me." she said with her best fake smile._

"_Yeah good. Glad you got everything you want." Lucas sighed as he walked away._

"_Are you kidding me?" Brooke yelled at him as he turned back to face her._

"_What?" he asked as she stormed towards him._

"_You walk up to me after breaking up with me out of nowhere and not speaking to me for almost a month and ask how I am then walk away!"_

"_Brooke…I was…"_

"_What do you want from me Lucas?"_

"_You Brooke I just want you!" he said moving closer to her._

"_No you don't Lucas. You had me, you gave me up. Told me to pick my family and not you so don't tell me you want me."_

"_Brooke…" he said as he went to wipe a tear from her face._

"_You know Lucas I played this day in my head so many times. The day you would come up to me and tell me you missed me and loved me and wanted me back. In my head I would always smile tell you I love you too and kiss you. But now that the day is here I'm not going to. I understand what you did I do but it hurt It killed me Lucas and if you could do it that fast without blinking an eye what makes me think you won't do it again."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_I'm not doing this Lucas I'm not. I have Sam and he loves me and I know with time I will love him. So go on Lucas and leave me alone please." She said walking away._

Lucas could play that whole day in is head even after all these years and not forget the look on Brooke's face and every word she said. After all this time he still loved her as much as he did that day.

"Uncle Lucas? Did it?"

"I hurt like hell…" Lucas said looking down. "But the thing is Peter is not with someone else to me it seems like he wants only one girl."

"But what if he gets tired of me or stops caring and leaves me like you and mom?"

"I never stopped caring Gracie" Lucas said harsher then he meant.

"I guess it's just he goes to college in less than a year and what if he gets down there an forgets about me and I'm just his high school girlfriend and nothing more…"

"That won't happen". A voice said as Lucas and Grace turned around.

"Peter you don't know that."

"I'll give ya'll time to talk." Lucas said getting up and walking into the gym.

"And you don't know it won't work out. I love you Grace and it doesn't matter if I'm here or 1,000 miles away at college I will still have my feelings and they will come with me and I will still love you."

"Peter I just don't want to hurt you and I don't want to get hurt." Grace said turning towards him as he walked over and took her hand.

"Like we aren't hurting now? Like when you saw me talking to Jessie this morning that it didn't hurt like hell. And we were just talking Grace what would you feel like if I actually started seeing someone!" Pete yelled "All you have to do is say ok!" he said wiping a tear from her face "just say ok.." he paused waiting for her answer "Look Gracie I'm going to kiss you ok? And if you want to stop me then do it. Are you going to stop me Grace?" Peter said as he got closer and closer to her lips.

"Ok" she said right before his lips crashed into hers. They both smiled as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I love you Grace Davis." He said kissing her again as she pulled away.

"I love you too Boyfriend." She smiled before kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey mommy, Aunt Peyton." Grace smiled walking in kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Well hello sweetie. Why are you so happy?" Brooke asked as she unloaded the groceries.

"Well Peter told me he loved me"

"Oh…" Brooke said turning to look at Peyton.

"Oh….mom you should me happy for me not say oh..." Grace whined.

"I am sweetie it's just…"

"Oh come on B. Davis don't you remember the first person you said I love you too?" Peyton laughed as she jumped on the counter to sit. Brooke just glared at her best friend and kept taking out groceries.

"So who was it?" Grace asked curiously as she sat down on the stole next to Peyton.

"Umm…" Brooke said digging into a grocery bag avoiding eye contact with her daughter.

"Brooke…"

"Mom…"

"What..." Brooke snapped at both them.

"Talk to your daughter." Peyton snapped.

"Was it Uncle Lucas?" Grace smirked

"So dinner what ya'll want? Peyton you staying?"

"Brooke come on…" Peyton smiled.

"Fine yes it was Lucas. Ok!!" Brooke finally snapped.

"You know if I remember correctly you had another first that night." Peyton smirked talking a sip of her drink.

"Peyton!!" Brooke said glaring at her.

"I'm just saying." Peyton smirked again.

"Oh it's not like I thought you were a virgin I mean HELLO." Grace laughed waving her hands up and down. "So tell me please tell me what happened."

"No I'm not having this conversation its weird you're my daughter."

"Ok well I feel it's something as a young teen I should know. How old were you? Was it his first time also?"

"16 and nope I mean it was Lucas Scott even at 16 he was well yeah" Peyton said.

"Peyton you're not helping." Peyton just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh come on mom…"

"Brooke just tell her."

"Fine!" Brooke said throwing her hands in the air giving up. "But remember you asked."

Grace just smiled and nodded at her mom

_

* * *

_

_Brooke and Lucas had been together now a few months and Brooke was getting more nervous every day. She knew Lucas had a reputation but at the same time she knew he wouldn't make her do things she didn't want but she knew he wouldn't wait forever._

"_So you have a good time?" Lucas smiled walking Brooke to her door._

"_I always have a good time when I'm with you." Brooke smiled leaning up and kissing him._

"_Well good I always have a good time with you too." He smiled kissing her back._

_Brooke looked at her boyfriend and couldn't stop smiling. He was perfect and not only gorgeous but he treated her right. All the girls were jealous that someone actually got Lucas Scott to be a steady boyfriend which made Brooke smile even more. She was in love with Lucas Scott she knew it she knew it the first time he kissed her months ago but she never said it. She would have to build up enough courage to just in case he didn't feel the same. He leaned in and kissed her goodnight before he turned to walk away._

"_Hey Luke…" he smiled and turned around. "My parents are on one of the trips again. If you want to come in for awhile. I mean I don't really like staying in this big house alone." She said nervously as she played with her keys._

"_Sure" he smiled as he followed her inside. "You know with all the times I have been here I didn't know you had a pool." He smiled turning to face her._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah well I guess when I come we spend most our time on the couch or your room." He smirked. Brooke kinked her eyebrow and walked over to him and smiled._

"_You know its heated…want to try it out?" she said flirty._

"_Well I don't have a swim suit." Lucas said moving closer to her._

"_Oh it's ok just wear your boxer."_

"_Well how is that fair I mean I have to wear boxers and you get to wear a suit?"_

"_I never said I would wear a swim suit." She kinked her eye brow and pulled her top over her head a she turned to walk to the pool._

"_I am in trouble" Lucas whispered to himself as he followed her again._

"Wait you and Uncle Lucas in the pool. Really mom really." Grace yelled pulling her mom out of her thoughts.

"No…" Brooke started but Peyton interrupted

"Well not then" Peyton smirked waiting for Brooke to glare at her but watched as she smiled at the thought of her and Lucas. A smile that didn't go un-noticed by Gracie or Peyton.

"Well if you let me finish" Brooke snapped as she continued.

"_So Lucas Scott what you think of my pool?" Brooke said as she swam over to him._

"_Well I have to say I have never liked a pool this much before." He laughed pulling Brooke into his lap._

"_Well I'm glad" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist._

"_You know Pretty Girl you're not being fair again…" Lucas smiled _

"_And why is that Broody?"_

"_Well you see you can't look that good without me wanting to well…" Lucas paused as he started to kiss her neck._

"_Oh…" Brooke smiled as she felt him breathe on her neck and his lips kissing her neck. Brooke loved when he kissed her neck he would always know the right spot to kiss and it would drive Brooke nuts._

"_What?" Brooke asked as he pulled away from her neck and starred at her "Why you looking at me like that?" Brooke blushed._

"_I...I love you" Lucas said in almost a whisper. _

"_What?" Brooke said shocked. She knew what he said but part of her was so surprised she just thought maybe she heard him wrong._

"_I said I love you." Brooke could feel Lucas's hand trembling on her hips and she couldn't help smiled as Lucas sat the nervous for her responds. "I love you too" she smiled as she kissed him._

"_Really?" Lucas said pulling away._

"_Of course I was just too afraid to say it."_

_Lucas smiled and spun Brooke around as he pushed her up against the pool wall and started to kiss her neck again. Brooke couldn't help but smile to how calm his hands had gotten now._

"_Lucas…" Brooke moaned "Lucas…Baby" Lucas pulled off her neck and looked at her confused. "I...umm… I'm ready."_

"_What?" Lucas asked letting go of her and slowly pulling back._

"_I'm ready" She repeated._

"_Brooke...Baby I didn't tell you I love you so you would sleep with me."_

"_Lucas…" Brooke smiled as she pulled him back towards her "I know that and I love you for worrying about me, but I'm ready I wanted you to be my first I always knew you would be just didn't know when. Well now I know." Brooke smiled as she felt his hands start to tremble again._

_Lucas smiled as he lifted Brooke out of the water and he walked up the stairs out of the pool. Brooke was still in his arms and her legs and hands still wrapped around his waist and neck._

"_Lucas" Brooke giggled. "Where are we going?"_

_Lucas stopped and looked at his pretty girl "This is your first time this is our first time and I'm not going to let it be in some pool" Brooke smiled at him and started to kiss his lips then neck._

"_Baby I can't walk upstairs with you doing that." Lucas gasped. _

"_Well hurry upstairs then" Brooke whispered in his ear. As soon as he got to the hall Brooke's room was on he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. They then made it to Brooke's room and the fell onto the bed. Brooke rolled on top of Lucas as they continued to kiss. Lucas then flipped Brooke over so he was now on top of her. He smiled as he kissed her lips, then neck, the stomach._

"_Lucas…"_

_He made his way back up to her lips as he kissed her again. He pulled back and looked at her._

"_You sure?" he asked brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "We can stop now." Brooke leant up and kissed him not answering and they started to kiss again._

"_Lucas…" Brooke whispered nervously at him._

"_Are you ok? I mean did I hurt you?" Lucas asked concerned._

"_No it's just I mean I'm nervous. I don't know what I'm doing." Brooke said looking away from him embarrassed. _

"_Baby…" Lucas smiled pulling Brookes chin so she looked at him "Don't worry. I'm nervous to."_

_Brooke looked at him confused "Why you nervous you have done this before. A lot from what I hear. I mean what if I don't add up to those girls. I can't compete with some of those girls."_

"_Well first you don't have to compete with no one. And second yeah I have had sex before but never made love before and it's kind of scary." Brooke smiled at her boyfriend and any nerves she had were gone she was ready and with what he said he fell in love with him all over again._

"_So you sure you don't want to stop?" Lucas asked again wanting to make sure she knew he would not make her do anything she wasn't ready for._

"_I love you Lucas Scott" she smiled pulling him back down to her face and they continued. Lucas slowly unhooked her bra throwing it on the floor then her panties joining them. As he ran kisses all down her body making her let out small gasps and moans as he started to kiss her inner thigh._

"_Lucas…" she moaned not being able to take it anymore and just wanting to be with him. She pulled his head back up to her and kissed him as he ran his tongue on her bottom lip and she parted them enough for his tongue to enter._

_Lucas pulled back from her lips and just looked down at her still nervous if she really wanted to do this, but then she just smiled up at him and nodded as if she knew what he was thinking, he leaned back down and kissed her before slowly entering her and she let out a moan in his mouth._

"_God…Lucas…" she moaned as his speed seemed to speed up, she was surprised it didn't hurt more. The pain seemed to pass as quick as it came and she was so caught up in Lucas she didn't even really feel it anymore. Lucas felt her nails dig deep in his back with every push but he didn't care, he was loving the feeling she was giving him and every time she moaned his name sent him over the edge._

"_I love you" he moaned to her as he pushed one last time, and her back arched underneath him and he leaned down kissing her one last time before he rolled off her and pulling her into his arms as she rested her head on his bare chest._

"_I love you too." She smiled as she drew circles with her fingers on his chest and listened to his heart race. "I'm glad."_

"_What you glad about?"_

"_That when my daughter asks me one day about my first time I ever had sex u can honestly look at her and tell her I was completely in love"_

_Lucas smiled and kissed the top of her head "You're so amazing" he whispered._

_

* * *

_

"So…there you go." Brooke said grabbing a bag of chips.

"Mom…" Grace smiled. "I'm glad you told me."

"Why?"

"Because one day I want to be able to tell my daughter the same thing."

"And you will" Brooke smiled as she took her daughters hand. "Even though things with Lucas didn't work out I never regretted my choice that night. It didn't matter if everyone had done it before me or that they had sex with more people than me I was happy because I love Lucas Scott and I would take that night with him over any of those girls who had more experience or even had him first."

Peyton and Grace's head both shot up and looked at each other they both thought the same thing. She said love not loved and maybe it was a slip but they both knew she would still and always love him.

* * *

**A/N ok I don't know about this chapter I have bad writers block but hope everyone enjoys and thanks for the reviews. :)) Let me know what ya'll all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So Uncle Lucas me and mom were talking about you." Grace smiled as she watched the team run suicides.

"Cool" Lucas said as he blew his whistle not paying too much attention to his niece.

"Yup…" Gracie rolled her eyes realizing her Uncle wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying she smirked "oh Uncle Lucas been in any pools lately?" she grinned as his whistle dropped out of his mouth with a stunned look. "That got your attention" she grinned.

"She didn't?" Lucas asked a little embarrassed.

"She did."

"Nate take over please I'm going to talk to our niece over here." He pointed to a corner of the gym by the back door. "So umm… what did she say?" Lucas asked scratching the back of his neck.

"That you were the best lay she ever had." Grace grinned at the look on his face.

"What?! Really?" Lucas said kind of pleased with that.

"Umm…no" Grace giggled.

"Ha Ha you're so funny." Lucas said rolling his eyes at her.

"No, but she did say she loves you." Gracie smiled as she walked over to the cheerleaders.

"You mean loved…" Lucas yelled at her.

"Nope I said what I meant." She spun around and smirked.

Lucas stood there and smiled. "She has a smiled just like her mother" Lucas heard as he spun around to the person behind him. "Well well Lucas Scott." The smug voice grinned.

"What you doing here?" Lucas asked but didn't get his answer as a voice called him.

"Uncle Lucas?" Grace called as she ran over to him. "You think that I could maybe possible use your car. I have to go to the store to get more paint for the posters and my car you know is well invisible."

"Hey" the man smiled.

"Oh hey." Gracie said but then realized to recognized him "Wait I remember you. You find the office ok?"

"Yes you were lots of help umm…"

"Gracie" she smiled shaking her hand.

"Oh nice to meet you Gracie I'm…" he started but Lucas cut off.

"Here you go Gracie" Lucas said handing her the keys.

"Thanks Uncle Lucas you're the best." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and started to run back to the girls.

"Be careful." He yelled to her.

"Aren't I always careful" she smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"No you're not." Lucas said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok that was one time and you saw it the mailbox practically pounced it came out of nowhere." Gracie shrugged.

"Gracie we were in a neighborhood."Lucas laughed.

"Not the point Uncle Lucas." Gracie laughed as she ran out with Daneel, Hilarie and Kelly waving the keys excitedly as the girls ran out of the gym.

"That's nice of you. I mean to play daddy to my daughter."

Lucas spun around to face him "Sam what do you want?"

"My daughter and maybe even Brooke." Sam smirked.

Lucas felt his body tense up and he clinched his jaw and fist. "You know…" Sam started as he leant closer to Lucas "I will always be her dad and when you are long gone I'll be the one she remembers" Sam said as he turned and walked out of the gym. Lucas just stood there not sure what to do as he heard the words he said almost 17 years back.

* * *

_Lucas had been sitting there all night watching Brooke dance with Sam and it killed him. His hands rubbing up and down her sides as he would kiss her neck. Lucas hated Sam and wanted nothing more but to go knock him out right then and take Brooke with him but he couldn't he knew he couldn't. He had no right he broke up with Brooke even if she didn't understand it he did but it just hurt how quick she moved on. Still there was nothing he could do but stand there drink and watch as the girl he loved dance with someone else._

"_Lucas…" Rachel smiled as she hugged him._

"_Hey Rach." He said not taking his eyes off Brooke._

"_Luke come on leave it alone…" Rachel sighed following Lucas's gaze to where her best friend was._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Rach."_

"_I'm talking about Brooke. If you want her go get her otherwise leave her alone." Rachel said like it was that easy._

"_I can't Rachel she is with Sam now." He said taking a sip of his beer._

"_Yeah but he can't compete with you. I mean she loves you and last time I checked you broke up with her. Which means your feelings stopped for her" Lucas just glared at her. "ok or they didn't but either way you ended it she didn't wake up one morning and her feelings stopped she woke up one morning and you dumped her, but you will always be something he won't and have something he can never be…"_

"_And whets that?" Lucas said turning to look at her._

"_You were her first the first guy she ever slept with, the first guy she gave her heart and body too. No matter how many guys follow a girl will always remember her first." Rachel smiled as she rubbed his back and walked away._

_Lucas couldn't help but smile at what Rachel told him it almost made him feel better knowing Brooke would always remember him no matter what._

"_Hurt doesn't it." Lucas spun to see Sam._

"_What hurts?" Lucas asked not really in the mood for Sam._

"_Me and Brooke I mean she is hot and well I'm sure you know what she is like in bed." Lucas just took another sip of his beer trying his best not to punch Sam right there. "I mean I can't wait to take her home but if he can't wait maybe I'll just go upstairs I mean you know I'm sure there is an open room somewhere in this house. I may go get on that I mean after I get me another beer."_

_Lucas looked up at Brooke who was talking to Peyton and Rachel. Brooke turned to look at the boys talking and Rachel just smiled at Lucas and he smiled remember what she said._

"_You know…" Lucas said leaning towards to Sam. "You know it should hurt but I will always have something that you never will."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_I will always be her first. No matter who follows after or how many, when your long gone and trust me you will be, I'll be the one she remembers because I will always be her first." Lucas pulled back and looked at the Look on Sam's face and smiled. "Here have my beer you seem to like my seconds." He smiled walking away._

"_Thanks Rach" Lucas smiled as he passed Brooke, Peyton and Rachel as he headed out the door._

_Rachel just smile and nodded._

"_What was that about?" Brooke frowned._

"_Oh I just gave him some amazing sex." She smirked but it faded when she saw Brookes face. "Relax Davis I was kidding don't get jealous."_

"_I'm not jealous I don't care what he does or who he does." Brooke lied looking past Rachel and to where Lucas just left to._

"_Yeah sure and Rachel is a virgin." Peyton laughed._

"_Hey…yeah I guess your right but anyway let's go dance." Rachel said pulling them to the living room._

"Luke" Nathan yelled bringing Lucas out of his thoughts. "Come on man" Lucas just shook his head of all thoughts as he walked over to them.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me use your car." Gracie smiled as they walked outside of the gym to his car.

"No problem Pretty Girl." He smiled.

"So who was that guy you were talking to?" she asked. Lucas didn't know what to say he knew it wasn't his place to tell her it was Brooke's but how would he talk himself out of this one.

However, lucky for him Gracie's attention span is just like her mothers and soon she was taking about something else ignoring whatever her first thought was.

"Umm… is your mom dating someone or seeing anyone?" Lucas asked thinking about what Sam said about being back for maybe even Brooke. Did Brooke already know he was here? Were they seeing each other?

"No why" Grace said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"No reason just wondering." Lucas shrugged.

"Umm...Uncle Lucas…" Grace said as she stopped walking and grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Yeah?"

"She would kill me if she knew I was saying this but I do think mom still loves you. I mean after you left she was lost even if she wouldn't admit it. I heard her talking to on the phone with Aunt Rachel about you…" she said looking at the ground.

"What would she say?" he asked pulling her chin to look at him.

"Just that she missed you and sometimes she wished _'that night'_ she said yes to you not no but at the same time she didn't want you to give up your life and dreams."

"Oh" was all Lucas could say.

"Uncle Lucas..." Gracie called as he turned to look at her.

"What is she talking about _'that night'_ what night? What did she say no to?"

_

* * *

_

"_Brooke" Lucas said surprised to see her outside his door. "What you doing here?" she just walked past him and sat down on his bed. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks and he eyes were all red and puffy just like the last time she showed up on his doorstep. It made him think of the night she came and they broke up. He walked over to her and got down on his knees so he was eye level with her. "Brooke what's wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant." She said in a low whisper._

"_What? Brooke I can't hear you. What's wrong?" he asked again wiping away a tear._

"_I'm pregnant." She said where he could hear her this time._

"_Brooke…" he said pulling her into him as he felt her sobs into his chest. "Shh…baby it's ok" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Is it umm…I mean..."_

"_It's Sam's."_

"_Did you tell him?" she just nodded and fell back into him and started crying again._

"_It's ok just breath…what he say?" Lucas said trying to calm her down but failing._

"_He left me." she cried._

"_What?!" Lucas said raising his voice in anger. _

"_He said that it isn't his that I was just a whore it could be anyone's." Lucas pulled away and look at her as he brushed a hair out of her face. "Luke it couldn't be anyone else's he is the only person I have ever been with other then you." She said as more tears fell down her cheek._

"_Well he is just pissed I'm better in the sake then he is," He joked which made Brooke laugh. "There is that gorgeous smile I love." _

"_Yeah you can always make me smile." She said looking up at him._

_Even all red eye and crying she still looked beautiful to him. He wiped away a tear with his thumb as he started to lean towards her._

"_Lucas…" she started but was stopped by his lips hitting hers. She missed his lip, his hands and everything about him, she just missed him. They fell back onto her bed as she pulled his shirt over his head and he started to suck on her neck right below her ear._

"_Lucas…" she moaned out until she realized what they were doing and the situation she was in "we can't do this" she said pushing him off her._

"_Brooke…." He said grabbing her hand pulling her back into his lap and kissing her lips then neck._

"_God" she said as she felt his lips on her neck and his hot breath. "No…no…stop." She said pushing off him again._

"_Why?" he said frustrated as he tried to pull her back to him._

"_Because it's wrong…" she said grabbing his shirt off the ground "here put this back on." She said throwing him his shirt resisting him was hard enough with his shirt on with it off she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him._

"_How is it wrong Brooke." He said pulling the shirt over his head._

"_Luke I'm pregnant!" she yelled._

"_So…"_

"_With someone else's baby."_

"_Brooke…" he said grabbing her hand pulling her to sit next to him, "I love you I always loved you and I have never stopped. I want to be with you Brooke and the baby." He said as he cupped her cheek with his hand._

"_Lucas…" she said getting off the bed "I love you too and I love that you want to help me but I can't let you do that. This isn't your fault…none of it."_

"_But…" he started but she stopped him._

"_Shh…" she said putting her finger to his lips. "No. Lucas you…you broke up with me." she said as she started to cry again._

"_Baby please don't cry I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have and I'm so so sorry." He said wiping her tears._

"_No I'm saying you broke up with me because you want to give me what you thought I deserved you didn't want me to give up my dreams and I didn't understand it completely until now." She cried._

"_Brooke…" he started again as she took his hand._

"_I love you so much god do I love you, but I can't let you give up everything for me." she said as she took her hand and ran it through his hair then taking it and placing it on his cheek. "You will do great things Lucas Scott." She smiled as she stood up and kissed him one last time as she walked over to his door to leave._

"_Brooke…." She turned around to face him tears pouring down her face "I'll be here ok. When you decide you are ready to be with me I'll be here for you and the baby, I don't care if it's this week, next week or next year I will be here. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I will always love you." Brooke smiled at the boy sitting in front of her. God she loved him and want so bad to walk over and kiss him and tell him she wanted him but she knew she couldn't it wouldn't be fair so she did the only thing she could do and that was smile nod and walk out._

_

* * *

_

"What about now?" Grace asked.

"What you mean?"

"You said next week, next year. What about now 16 years? If she would tell you right now she was ready would you take her back?"

Lucas stood there shocked by the question but then smiled "In a heartbeat." He said wrapping his arm around Grace as they walked to his car.

"Good" Grace smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Slut" Brooke heard as her store door opened.

"Whore" Brooke replied not turning around "Wait!! Oh my god Whore!!" Brooke said as she turned around.

"Aunt Rachel!" Gracie squealed as she ran over and hugged her.

"Hey kiddo" Rachel smiled as she walked over and hugged Brooke.

"Oh I have missed you." Brooke smiled.

"Well good I mean not a surprise everyone misses me."

"Yeah right." Brooke said rolling her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Well that makes a girl feel welcome." Rachel smirked.

"Oh you know I love you, you whore but really why you here?"

"Well thanks skank but no I have a modeling fashion show thing this weekend in New York."

"So why are you in Tree hill?" Gracie asked.

"Well you see I get to model and I said the only way I would do it is if I get to pick my designer. So I decided to wear Brooke Davis... I mean her clothes not the person." Rachel smirked as Gracie laughed.

"Rach that's great but I can't ask you to do that I mean I'm not even a real designer."

"Oh shut up I know how good you are, you know how good you are it's about time the world does too."

"Mom you have to do it. It could be your big break." Gracie begged.

"And what would I do with you. I can't leave you alone."

"I'll stay with Aunt Peyton or Aunt Haley."

"I can't ask them to do that they have new babies and Jamie. It's just not a good time right now." About that time the store door opened up and all the girls turned to see who it was.

"Well...well….if it's not Rachel Gatina." Lucas smirked as he walked over and hugged her.

"Lucas Scott…miss me?"

"Well I mean I see you on ever magazine I pass."

"Lucas Scott are you brooking yourself to my pictures. Cause you know you could just have the real thing its better then a picture." She smirked as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Wait what's brookeing yourself?" Gracie asked.

"Nothing!" Brooke snapped as Rachel and Lucas laughed.

"Oh my god mom! Gross!" Gracie yelled.

"Thanks Rach."

"No problem. Oh hey Luke what you doing this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing just the game that's it. Why?"

"Well would you watch Gracie I'm taking Brooke to New York for a fashion show?"

"Rachel…." Brooke snapped. "Luke ignore her."

"No its fine. I'll watch my favorite 16 year old." He smiled rubbing Gracie's head.

"Really?" Brooke asked not that she should be surprised Lucas was always there for her.

"Of course. Anything for you." He smiled as his eyes caught Brookes. Rachel and Gracie both looked at each other as they noticed them stare just a little too long.

Rachel let out a fake cough causing them to break the gaze.

"Oh umm…I should probably get going school you know. And shouldn't you be there already." He said turning to face Gracie.

"Umm…yeah I wasn't feeling good." She let out a fake cough making everyone laugh.

"You are so your mother." Lucas laughed as he started to leave.

"I'll call you about this weekend." Brooke smiled.

"How about we get dinner tonight we can catch up. I miss taking to you."

"I bet that's not all he misses doing with her." Rachel whispered to Gracie who laughed.

"Yeah that sounds great." Brooke smiled as Lucas walked out.

"So you and Luke huh?" Rachel smirked.

"We are just friends." Brooke said as she folded some clothes.

"Mom tonight is a date." Gracie smiled "And I definitely don't object."

"Right…ok were ya'll ever just friends?"

Brooke looked up at her and grabbed her sketch book. "I need to go sketch something." Brooke said walking into the back room.

"That girl needs to realize the truth." Rachel said as she sat next to Gracie.

"I know I mean if they still having feelings after 16 years I'm thinking its right."

"Oh it is. Look at the way they talk to each other, how they stare just a little too long and when they hug its longer then their stares."

"Yeah…" Gracie said looking down.

"What's up girlie?" Rachel said bumping into Gracie.

"Its...you think if she didn't get pregnant they would be happy together now?"

"Ok look at me kiddo." Rachel said spinning around to face Gracie. "Honestly they probably wouldn't of. I mean your mom was so pissed at him. Even though we all know he broke up with her because he thought it was best for her but she just wouldn't get over her pride. We all knew they loved each other even when she was with that ass of a father you have. If she didn't get pregnant she would probably stayed with Sam married the ass and stayed miserable because that bitch she calls her mother."

"But if they loved each other."

"Well they did and they still do but look at it this way. They may get together now even if she had to wait 16 years but she also got you out of the deal and she wouldn't trade having you for anything in this world." Rachel smiled as Gracie hugged her.

"That's what Aunt Haley said."

"Well if Hales said it then its right. She is the smartest out of us all."

"Yeah" they both laughed.

------------------ --------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------- ---------

"So I hear you and Brooke have a date tonight." Haley smiled as she cut the stuff for dinner.

"It's not a date it's just two friends catching up, and who told you anyway."

"Peyton."

"Who told her?"

"Rachel."

"And Haley told me." Nathan said walking grabbing a drink out of the fridge.

"Ok well it's not a date I'm watching Gracie this weekend so we are going to talk. Swear."

"Yeah talk is that what you and Brooke call it? In that case me and Haley talked all last night." Nathan smiled as he kissed Haley.

"Ok guys didn't need to know that." Lucas laughed. "But this is real talking nothing more."

"I'm just saying if it's more than good." Haley smiled.

"Oh and if you hurt her I'll kick your ass." Nathan added.

"Oh thanks least Hales has my back."

"No I actually agree with Nathan on that I'll help him."

"Well I'm just saying, but I'm going to go take a shower have fun _'talking'_" Nathan winked as he walked out.

"Umm…Hales."

"Yeah."

"I umm…saw Sam today."

"Sam as Gracie's dad Brookes ex boyfriend Sam?" Haley asked putting down the knife and looking up at him as Lucas nodded. "Wow".

"Yeah I don't know it I should tell her or not. He says he is back for Gracie and Brooke."

"Wait is that why you asked Brooke out?"

"It's not a date!" Lucas said throwing his hands in the air.

"Ok look Luke if Sam wasn't back and you didn't see him would you of jumped on dinner tonight." Lucas just stood there. He honestly didn't know he figured he would ask Brooke out sooner or later but just didn't think it would be this soon. "Lucas!" Haley yelled "Would you?"

"I just don't want him hurting her again."

"Lucas…"

"No I watched it last and nothing to stop it I can't do It again."

"Luke you tried she wouldn't let you." Haley said as she rubbed his arm.

"Yeah but she only did what I did months before. I promised I would always be there for her no matter what. I'm going to keep that promise."

"Luke you can't protect her from everything."

"I can sure as hell try and what about Gracie he can't do that to her she is like my…" Lucas paused.

"Daughter?"

"What?"

"It's ok Luke we all know how much you love that little girl."

"I just think sometimes…"

"What? What do you think?"

"That she should have been mine if I would have never broken up with Brooke…"

"Hey look at me. If you never broke up with Brooke then Brooke may not have had Gracie and can you imagine your world without her or Brookes." Lucas shook his head no. "and you of all people should know that just because the parent isn't blood doesn't mean they don't love you as one, and that little girls loves you so much Luke."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I am always right so you go home get ready for your '_talk_'with Brooke."Haley smiled as she hugged him.

"You know how great you are?"

"Yeah I know." Haley laughed.

"Oh Hales…"

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Lucas smiled at his best friend as he turned to leave with a big smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I don't know if anyone reads this story anymore but here is an update. Just to clear up confusion in high school Brooke moved there when she was 16 and a junior and Lucas was also a junior. Lucas still lived with Karen yet was kind of wild, he and Nathan hated each other until Haley came along and they became friends. Rachel was there all through school and not just senior year and Peyton never liked Lucas ever just friends. Well read please and enjoy :)).**

**

* * *

  
**

"So Mom you ready?" Grace smiled walking into her mom's room and sitting on her bed as Brooke finished getting dressed.

"Almost." Brooke said "Zip me please." Brooke said spinning around to her daughter, as Grace eased off the bed and zipped her mom's knee length black dress. "Ok so how do I look?" Brooke asked doing a little twirl for her daughter.

"Gorgeous." Grace smiled, her mom always looked gorgeous, she would laugh at her friends who would always say how lucky she was since her mom was like a super model, and how Gracie got all her looks, however Gracie never thought that she didn't think she ever compared to how her mom looked. "Uncle Lucas will be very pleased." She added and Brooke just smiled as she put on some earrings.

"So mom…" Grace smiled sitting back on her mom's bed "Should I not even bother staying up for you tonight? Or you just going to bring him back here if that's the case I will just go to a friend's house." Gracie smirked.

"Ok that's it, no more hanging out with Rachel." Brooke squinted her eyes at her daughter and pointed making Gracie laugh.

"Did I hear my name?" Rachel asked walking into her best friends room and sitting next to Gracie.

"Yeah mom said we can't hang out anymore." Grace smirked as Rachel looked at her best friend.

"Is that so?"

"Yes my daughter is starting to talk just like you."

"Well that's not a bad thing, now when she starts to act like me that's when you should start to worry." Rachel shrugged and all the girls laughed. "But your lover is here."

"I don't have a lover." Brooke said annoyed that everyone kept making jokes about her and Lucas, "We are just friends."

"I never said it was Lucas," Rachel grinned and Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Brooke said grabbing her purse "Now you two stay out of trouble." Brooke ordered walking out her bedroom.

"You two stay out of trouble, maybe me and Gracie should leave so we don't hear you screaming Lucas's name all night." Rachel yelled and Gracie just fell back on the bed laughing.

"I hate you both." Brooke said popping her head back in the room then turning back down the stairs. "Hey Luke" Brooke smiled noticing how his eyes ran all over her body.

"Umm...Hey Pretty Girl you look…great." He stuttered, feeling like an idiot even after all this time Brooke Davis still made him weak in the knees.

"Well thanks Broody you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled as they locked eyes and staring a little too long for people to claim to be just friends.

"Uncle Luke!" Gracie squealed pulling both ex lovers out of their thoughts and breaking the gaze.

"Hey, how is my favorite girl doing?" Lucas asked pulling Gracie into a tight hug, he didn't care what anyone said as far as he was concerned he was more of a father to her then Sam would ever be.

"Great, me and Peter are good I'm sure you know." She smiled up at him "Thanks for the talk." She said in more of a whisper.

"Anytime." He smiled as she hugged him again.

"Ok well me and Luke should probably head out." Brooke said pushing Lucas out the door before Rachel or Grace said anything.

"Drive safe." Rachel called from the front porch and Brooke let out a sigh of relief as Lucas shut her door and made his way to the other side of the car.

"Oh and Luke…" Rachel called as he turned around and Brooke froze "Make sure to use protection." She teased and Gracie died laughing.

"She was kidding." Brooke said as Lucas got in the car.

"Yeah I know." He laughed as he started to pull off.

"I give them a week." Gracie said as her and Rachel watched the car drive off.

"Oh I give it an hour," Rachel smirked wrapping her arm around Gracie's shoulder "Come on girlie I got a movie and popcorn with our name all over it." Both girls smiled as they walked into the house.

* * *

Brooke didn't know why she was so nervous about going out with Lucas, it was Lucas and now that they sat eating and it was comfortable and normal, and Brooke thought she was so stupid thinking it would be something else then that. Even after they broke up and she had Gracie things were never awkward between the two, they were always just Brooke and Lucas.

"What?" Brooke giggled noticing Lucas staring at her, she knew the look he was giving her, yet she wasn't sure if it was the look she thought it was or if it was just a look she wanted him to give her again.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff." He shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Like the first time we meet how you hated me." He laughed at the memory.

"I didn't hate you." She defended and he just gave her a yeah look right "Ok maybe I did a little but come on you expected me to fall all over you because you were Lucas Scott."

"True I think you were the first girl to put me in my place like that." He chuckled.

"Yeah truth was I was so nervous and might have a little been falling all over you just wasn't going to let you know that." She winked and he just laughed.

"Yeah figured."

They both sat there thinking about the first time they meet, how Brooke just all but told Lucas to go to hell.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Hales who is that?" a seventeen year old Lucas asked pointing to a tall slim brunette he hadn't noticed before._

"_Oh that's Brooke she moved here last week. Her parents are like loaded." Haley said taking a sip of her drinking and stealing some French fries off her boyfriend's tray._

"_New huh?" Lucas grinned._

"_No don't think about it Lucas I know that look and get it off your mind." Haley ordered. She loved her best friend but still he had a bad reputation with girls. He being captain of the basketball team and having those Scott baby blues girls would just go all stupid over him. Nathan, her boyfriend, was like that too, the two boys hated each other forever until Haley came along and they made peace. It seemed when Nathan calmed his wild side down Lucas's side seem to rear up._

"_I don't know what look you're talking about Hales." Lucas smiled innocently at his best friend._

"_That I am going to go take the new girl right there against that wall look." Nathan chimed in making Lucas laugh and Haley smack him. _

"_I was just going to make the new girl feel welcome." Lucas smiled as he watched Brooke stand up and walk out of the lunch room and he got up following._

"_Sure you are." Haley rolling her eyes at the blonde Scott._

_Lucas turned the corner of the hall to find Brooke by some lockers reading some paper and Lucas just walked up leaning against them and smiling at her._

"_Hey..." he grinned that Scott smile that made the girls go crazy and he knew it yet was kind of surprised when she didn't look up at him._

"_Hey," Brooke responded as she read the paper with her classes and locker number on it, she had been at this school for a week and just now decided to buy a locker, since her books were weighing her down._

"_I'm Lucas."_

"_Ok." Brooke said looking up at the boy for the first time, he was pretty gorgeous she wouldn't lie, he had these piercing blue eyes, and this grin on his face that made Brooke a little weak in the knees, yet she had meet guys like this before and there was no way in hell she was going to let him know any of that._

"_Lucas as in Lucas Scott." He clarified; even if she was new she had to of heard of him all the girls did._

"_Oh Lucas." she smiled and he nodded "Lucas Scott, well…" she smiled leaning her body close to him making his breath hitch in his throat, no girl had ever done that to him and he wasn't sure why this girl so close to him was making him so nervous "Your in my way." She said and he looked at her confused "My locker move."_

_Lucas just took a step back and she opened her locker and he just looked her up and down taking her in, she was beautiful and he didn't use that word on girls, he would use hot, fine, or sexy which this girl was but she was so gorgeous, how her hair fell on her shoulders and her shirt raised up some when she reached to put her books in her locker show some skin, how her skirt was just short enough, not to long but no to short still giving room for imagination. "So I did get your name." Lucas grinned knowing he knew her name but still._

"_That would be because I didn't give it to you." Brooke shrugged shutting her locker._

"_You a junior?" he asked._

"_You like playing 20 questions?" she asked back making Lucas laugh._

"_Only if I like what I get in the end of the game." He smiled seductively as he ran his eyes up and down her body "Which right now I'm thinking I might."_

"_Oh really," Brooke asked._

"_Definitely," He smiled and licking his bottom lip._

"_Well Lucas...Lucas Scott." Brooke said in her raspy voice and leaning up to his ear "Go play your game on someone else because I'm not interested." She whispered pulling back and taking in the shocked look on his face "See ya later Broody boy." She said brushing past him and making her way down the hall ignoring all the looks people where just giving her._

"_Did she just scuff Lucas Scott?" Rachel asked walking up to the shocked blonde, "Hmm… I think I just meet my new best friend." Rachel laughed as Lucas just shook his head and walked off._

_Flashback over_

However, in the end Lucas didn't give up and he caught her and Brooke was more than willing to give into him. No one had expected Lucas to actually fall in love but he did and hard until Brooke's mom decided he wasn't the type of guy her daughter should be dating.

"So umm…you want to dance?" Lucas asked pulling both of them out of their thoughts of the past.

"Sure," Brooke smiled taking his hand and walking over to the dance floor.

Lucas pulled Brooke into him and Brooke felt so comfortable in his arms again. Her body fit perfectly in his arms just like she had all those years back, ever so often she would inch closer to him until she finally rested her head on his chest as both swayed to the music. Lucas placed his chin on the top of her head taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Luke…" Brooke whispered lifting her chin to look at him, and realizing how close to was to him yet didn't try to move away.

"Yeah," he said locking his blue eyes on her hazel ones, he was inches from her and wanted so bad to kiss those lips he hadn't felt in years but was too nervous to actually do it.

"I'm glad we did this." she smiled at him and he just nodded "Me too." As Brooke looked back down and placed her head back on his chest as the continued to dance.

* * *

Brooke was upset when the night came to an end, she was having so much fun with Lucas and she felt something she hadn't felt in years, something she was sure he felt too but wasn't completely sure. Unlike Lucas Brooke hadn't dated in years, she hadn't had anyone serious since Sam and in her eyes that wasn't even serious just someone who was there since Lucas wasn't. Yet no matter how much both hated it the night had come to end and Lucas was walking Brooke to her front door.

"Thanks Luke, I mean for tonight and watching Gracie this weekend for me." Brooke smiled as she played with her keys nervously.

"No problem, I told you Brooke I will always be here for you no matter what." He said as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah I know." Brooke whispered as she looked back up in his blue eyes that she always got lost in. "Luke…" she whispered as he started leaning down towards her lips.

"I don't know…" he whispered knowing what she was thinking, and what she was going to ask, and he didn't know why he was about to kiss her.

Brooke felt his warm breath mix with hers and any thoughts she was thinking were slowly slipping way when his lips were close to grazing against hers.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture." They heard a voice say pulling both of them out of the moment.

"Sam?" Brooke said in disbelief.

"Brookie aren't you happy to see me?" he ask smugly as he inched towards his ex girlfriend Brooke stepped away from Lucas as she too made her way to her ex but as soon as she got close enough reached back slapping him across the face.

"Ooo..." Lucas smiled kind of pleased with Brooke.

"I take that as you aren't happy to see me." Sam said rubbing his stingy cheek.

"Sam why don't you just get the hell out of here." Lucas yelled.

"Oh sorry was I interrupting a date." He smirked as Brooke just narrowed her eyes on him wanting so bad to kill him, "I can just wait over here as ya'll finish have your goodnight and kiss and such." He said leaning up against the side of the house "However if it becomes more then a kiss I may object I mean my daughter is inside." Sam chuckled to himself.

"She isn't your daughter." Brooke hissed. Like this sorry excuse of a man even had a right to call Gracie that. He was nothing to her daughter and never will be if Brooke has anything to do with it.

"Oh she isn't? Whose is she then huh?" Sam asked "His." he asked pointing over to Lucas "I always kind of figured you were screwing him while you were dating me."

"Whatever Sam just get the hell out of here." Lucas snapped again.

"Its fine Luke," Brooke smiled at him patting his chest knowing Lucas's temper and knowing that Lucas would kill Sam if she gave him the chance and right now she was tempted to let him, "You know Sam I wish I cheated on you with Lucas then _my _daughter's father wasn't a selfish bastard." Brooke snapped at Sam.

"Ouch…that hurts Brookie it really does." Sam mocked placing his hand on his heart.

"Mom…" Gracie said coming on the front porch with Rachel in toe "What's with all the screaming?"

"Grace…" Brooke started but got caught off when Grace turned to look at Sam.

"Hey you're the guy form school." Grace said and Brooke turned to look at Sam with disgust, what the hell was he doing at Gracie's school.

"That would be me." Sam smiled.

"Hey sweetie why don't we go back inside." Rachel said taking Gracie's hand but just pulled it away.

"No, not until someone tells me what the hell is going on." She snapped looking at her mom "Mom?" Brooke just looked down wishing that this was a bad dream and Sam wasn't there right then, "Uncle Lucas?" Gracie turned to her Uncle knowing she was getting nowhere with her mom.

"Gracie why don't you go with Rachel inside." Lucas said in a calming voice that seemed to relax both Brooke and Grace but didn't change that Grace wanted to know.

"Not until someone tells me what is happening out here. Why some strange guy I have never seen before is all of a sudden everywhere I turn, why mom is all tense up and nervous and why Uncle Lucas and Aunt Rachel want me to go in the damn house so bad!" Gracie snapped "So again someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I'll tell you." Sam smiled that arrogant smile that Brooke hated.

"Ok tell me." Grace said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm your father." Sam smiled proudly as the other three adults tensed up at the fact.

"What?" Grace said in disbelief just like her mother was when she saw him.

"I'm Sam, you father." He repeated.

Grace looked over at her mother who just looked down shaking her head then back as Sam, "Dad." She whispered as she started move towards him.

"Yeah sweetie." Sam smiled as Grace inched towards him and then SMACK right across the face, then turning and walking back over to her mom and Lucas.

"Nice." Rachel smiled pleased with her best friend's daughter.

"You ok?" Lucas asked Grace wrapping his arm tight around her shoulder.

"Yeah I am." She smiled up at him "Nigh Uncle Lucas." she said leaning up and kissing his cheek "Love you."

"Love you too baby girl." He smiled as Gracie grabbed Rachel's hand and walked back inside the house slamming the door behind her.

"Well she got her mother's slap." Sam said as he again rubbed his stinging cheek.

"That's not all she got from me." Brooke snapped as she again started towards Sam.

"Hold on Pretty Girl." Lucas said putting his arm around Brooke's waist pulling her away from Sam.

"Lucas he deserves it." She said trying to get out of his grip.

"Yes I get that but still Gracie is inside and you don't want her to see that." He reasoned brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah your right." Brooke smiled up at him placing her hand on his. Brooke loved how Lucas always had a way to calm her down, yet she always hated he had that affect on her at time. Even with everything going on they could still share a moment no matter how small it maybe, yet of course that moment was ruined by Sam talking again.

"Of course he is Lucas Scott, he is always right." Sam said throwing his arms in the air "Even when we were dating you defended him on _everything,_ took his side on _everything_." Sam groaned stressing the word everything both times.

"That's because…"

"I know I know I was an ass." Sam said with a laugh.

"You still are." Brooke scuffed at the man in front of her wondering why in hell she ever thought she loved him.

"But Brookie didn't you wonder why your Golden Boy here wasn't as surprised to see me as you are?" Sam grinned pleased with the fact for once he had a step up on Lucas, of course while he was with Brooke he knew she was still hung up on the guy, yet he also knew that Brooke would hate if Lucas didn't tell her he was back and having Brooke pissed at Lucas would make his day a lot better.

"What?" Brooke asked throwing a glance between Lucas and Sam.

"Oh he didn't tell you? We ran into each other earlier."

"No you didn't Luke would have told me…" Brooke said turning to look at Lucas "You would have told me right Lucas."

"Brooke…I…" Lucas started but knowing by the look on Brooke's face it was no use she was pissed at him and nothing he was going to say was going to make it ok that he didn't tell her that Grace's dad was back in town after disappearing for 16 years.

"Oh my god you knew he was here and you didn't tell me!" Brooke yelled removing Lucas's hand from her waist.

"I was going to...I was I just didn't know how."

"Oh no is there trouble in paradise already?" Sam said with a pretend pout.

"Shut up Sam." Lucas snapped before turning back to Brooke, "I'm sorry I was going to tell you." He said as he stepped towards her but she just stepped back from him waving her hand at him "Brooke…" Lucas sighed.

"I can't…I can't deal with this right now. I have to finish my stuff for this weekend and I need to help Grace pack. I will drop her in the morning." Brooke said turning and walking to her door.

"Brooke…" Lucas called her again but she didn't answer or even turn around to look at him.

"I will drop her off in the morning Lucas." Brooke repeated but this time in a cold tone as she walked in the house slamming her door just like Grace had done.

Sam just laughed "Wow her and Grace are like the same people."

"Go to hell." Lucas said spinning around to head to his car.

"You know…" Sam started making Lucas turn around as he walked down the front steps standing inches away from Lucas, "I gave you 16 years to get her back but you didn't make your move. So now I think I will." He smirked.

"You stay the hell away from Grace and Brooke!" Lucas snapped.

"Umm…No I don't think I will," he said as he brushed past Lucas "Night Lucas." Sam grinned walking away and giving Lucas a wave before making his way down the street.

"Damn it." Lucas mumbled to himself as he got in the car banging his hand on the steering wheel, "Damn it!"

* * *

**Review please :))**


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke woke up later than normal that morning, and after about an hour of her body fighting it she rolled out of it. After her little run in with her ex she wasn't really in the mood to go on this trip anymore, but knew she gave her word and had to.

"You all packed?" Brooke asked when she walked into the kitchen to find her daughter already at the table coffee in hand.

"Yup." Grace half answered as she finished her cereal.

"Well once I get ready I can drop you off at Lucas's." Brooke said as she poured her some coffee.

"I can walk." Grace shrugged putting her bowl in the sink.

"Are you seriously mad at me right now?" Brooke asked, not understanding why her daughter was being so short with her.

"Are you seriously mad at Uncle Lucas?" Grace threw back at her mother, not believing how she was mad at Lucas, since in Grace's mind he did nothing wrong.

"Gracie it's complicated." Brooke sighed.

"No its not you are mad or you're not mad, see not to complicated." Grace argued.

"Gracie he lied to me."

"He did not lie, I mean did you ever once say hey Lucas have you talked to my scum of an ex lately?" Grace asked and Brooke just sighed "Yeah didn't think so."

"No ok your right, but he never told me. The whole time we were out he never told me and he should have told me." Brooke answered. Yes she knew she was more upset that Sam came back into her life, yet she was just upset that Lucas wouldn't tell her. That was important thing to know and he said nothing to her.

"Because he wanted to be out with you mom!" Gracie yelled, "For years he wanted to be out with you and then he got a chance so why would he ruin your perfect night by tell you some asshole was back in town!"

"He should have told me." Brooke said, but in a calmer tone not wanting to argue with her daughter.

"Yeah well he didn't, and honestly I don't blame him." Grace snapped grabbing her bag.

"Gracie!" Brooke yelled for her daughter.

"I'll call you when I get there!" she yelled back slamming the front door.

"Damn it!" Brooke snapped.

"Whoa what is with all the door slamming and screaming?" Rachel asked coming down the stair.

"Gracie is mad at me for being upset with Lucas." Brooke explained sitting down on the stool in her kitchen.

"Oh…" Rachel said taking a seat next to her best friend and finishing off Gracie's coffee she had left. "Can I ask why you are mad at him? I get you hating Sam because he is a piece of shit but Lucas? I mean come on."

"Please don't lay into me also." Brooke begged her friend getting up and cleaning up the kitchen.

"I'm not, I just don't get why you are mad at him. I mean he is Lucas, _your_ Lucas."

"He is not _my _Lucas." Brooke argued, "He hasn't been _my_ Lucas in years now."

"But that doesn't mean you don't want him to be _your_ Lucas." Rachel shrugged, "You want to know what I think?"

"No but I am sure you will tell me." Brooke said slightly annoyed with this talk already.

"Your right I will. I think you are still extremely in love with Lucas Scott." Rachel smiled, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I am not in love with Lucas; it's been 17 years since we have been together, it's impossible to still love someone after all that time." Brooke said not sure if she was trying to convince Rachel that or herself.

"Yes it is, because you do and so does he. But I think you are being mad at him instead of Sam because you know you hate Sam and being as you hate him so much he could never hurt you. Yet Lucas he can hurt you, hell he has and that scares the hell out of you, so you are just going to push him as far away from you as possible. But be careful Brooke push someone to far they won't come back." Rachel shrugged "Now I am going to go get my bag we should be leaving soon." Rachel said jumping off the counter and walking out of the kitchen.

Brooke just stood there thinking, was Rachel right? Was she pushing Lucas away because she was afraid of him hurting her? Was she completely nuts for even thinking he still cared about her? She felt something last night, just like the first night they ever went on their first date.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Pretty Girl we both know you are going to go out with me sooner or later, so why not just give into it now?" Lucas smiled leaning up against his favorite brunette's locker. Brooke had been here over a month and still yet to go out with him. Normally him being Lucas Scott he would have given up on her by now, moved on to someone else, but there was something about her, something that just kept bringing him back to her._

"_Why do you insist on calling me that?" Brooke asked, not that she didn't mind the nickname, kind of liked it but no way she would let him know that, "I mean do you give all your girls a nickname?"_

"_Oh so now you're my girl huh?" Lucas smirked raising his eye brow and getting an eye roll from the girl in front of him._

"_Definitely not," Brooke argued shutting her locker and leaning up against it, "I just figured you use that nickname on all the girls you try to get with, probably so you don't mix their names up." Brooke shrugged walking away._

"_Nope," Lucas smiled following behind her "You are the only one of _my_ girls I call Pretty Girl."_

"_Oh what an honor." Brooke teased stopping at her classroom to turn in look at him "Why are you trying so hard huh?" Brooke asked, "I mean I am sure there is another girl who would love to go out with the all might Lucas Scott."_

"_You are probably right," Lucas smiled stepping closer to her and leaning towards her ear "But I want to go out with you." He whispered giving her a light kiss on her ear lobe not knowing it was giving her goose bumps all over, "I'll pick you up tonight at 8." He smiled turning to walk away._

"_I never said yes." Brooke yelled down the hall after regaining all composer she had lost by his little kiss._

"_But you never said no," he smirked back turning to face her and she just stared at him with a smile dimples in clear view, "I'll pick you up at 8." He repeated turning and walking away._

_Brooke couldn't believe how long she spent on getting ready to go out with Lucas that night. Of course she was excited to go out with him she did kind of like the guy but knew his reputation, she wasn't dumb. However she knew herself too and knew whatever he thought he would get out of this date he wouldn't, plus it was getting harder telling him no. she figured she would go out with him this time realize he is a complete ass and any feelings she thought she might be feeling will be erased._

_Looking at her clock Brooke saw it was almost eight and decided to finish her hair and what she had on would be fine. Brooke heard a knock at the door and got a little nervous knowing it was Lucas. She looked in the mirror on last time making sure she looked ok, she was very happy with her appearance though. She had on a tan tank top with a brown top over it but leaving the brown sweater unbutton, she had on a pair of her favorite jeans that tucked into her brown boots. Her hair hung straight and her makeup was done but not too heavy, and though she didn't want to sound cocky she thought she looked pretty good, and when she opened the door to find Lucas and the look on his face she knew he thought it too._

"_Well Hello Pretty Girl," he smiled "You look pretty great."_

"_Just pretty great?" she teased._

"_No you look…" he paused looking for the right word to use "beautiful."_

"_Did Lucas Scott just say beautiful? Not hot, sexy, or even nice outfit now let me take it off of you?" she laughed making him laugh._

"_Well you are hot, sexy and if you will let me take your clothes off I am all for it," he laughed "But you are definitely beautiful, you are always beautiful." He smiled and Brooke could tell he was actually being serious which made her blush a little._

"_Well thank you." Brooke smiled at him both locking eyes. Brooke staring straight into his gorgeous blue ones and him getting lost in her hazel ones, that never happening to him before. Getting lost in some girls eyes, getting all these weird butterflies in his stomach and he wouldn't lie, it kind of scared him her having that effect on him._

"_Umm…maybe we should go." Lucas suggested breaking the gaze both knew they were holding a little too long._

"_Yeah let's go." Brooke smiled shutting and locking the door behind her._

_They both walked in silence through town both tossing glances at each other and smiling. Brooke was a little nervous that she was just developing more feelings for the boy next to her. She thought she would go out see him in his true colors and then get over it but that wasn't happening and they had only really spoken a few times on this walk._

"_So where are we going?" Brooke asked deciding to break the silence._

"_Here," Lucas smiled as they stopped at the River Court._

"_Our first date and you bring me to play basketball?" Brooke asked kinking an eye brow at the blonde next to her._

"_Oh so you admit this is a date?" Lucas smiled back and Brooke just rolled her eyes playfully at him "But I wanted to take you somewhere special, somewhere that means something to me."_

"_And it's here?" Brooke smiled._

"_Yup," he said walking over to a dumpster pulling out a basketball that him and his friends leave in case they pass and just want to play, "See I thought I would bring the girl I like to the place I love, and teach her the sport I love."_

"_So you admit you like me?" Brooke smiled repeating his words from earlier and just like her he rolled his eyes at her. "Ok Broody show me how you do this." Brooke said walking over to him._

"_Broody?" Lucas questioned._

"_Yes Broody, see my Broody boy you brood all the time. Even happy you brood, its kind a cute actually." Brooke smiled taking the ball from him._

"_Whatever you say Pretty Girl," Lucas smiled walking up behind her, "So you want me to show you how to shoot it?" he whispered in her ear and placing his hands on her hips, giving her goose bumps all over._

"_Uhh huh__," Brooke whispered out, as she tried to calm her heart from racing by his touch._

"_Ok," he whispered running his hands slowly up her arms "First you have to hold it like this." he said placing her hands on the ball the right way._

"_Ok…" Brooke said swallowing hard, getting nervous by how close he was getting to her._

"_Now stand your body like this." he said placing his hands again on her hips and positioning her body, "Then pull back." he said then pushing her arms up and she throw the ball making it go in, "And score." He whispered._

"_That's my first shot I even made." Brooke smiled turning to face him and just then realizing how close he was actually to her._

"_Glad I could help." He smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ear._

"_Yeah," Brooke whispered back as he started to lean into her and again her heart started to race. He got right to her lips and Brooke closed her eyes waiting to feel him kiss her but opened them to find he stopped just barley an inch from her lips._

"_Why don't we sit?" he suggested walking away and sitting on the bench near the court._

_Both sat there for awhile talking about everything. Brooke was surprised at how quick she opened up to Lucas about her life. She never let anyone know about her missing parents or how much she wished she had just a day with her parents actually showed interest in her. Lucas told her about his weird life, about his father not wanting him, getting someone else pregnant having his brother and how his brother hated each other until just a few months ago when he started dating his best friend. Both sat and talked, talked about everything and enjoyed each other's company._

"_I like talking to you Brooke." Lucas smiled standing up and turning to look at her as she still sat on the picnic table._

"_I like talking to you too," she smiled as he placed his hands on either side of her leaning in close but she stopped him from kissing her like he did a awhile ago, "So Scott do you bring all your dates here?" she whispered and he shook his head no, "Then why me?" she asked and he smiled keeping his face just inches from hers._

"_Because I told you," he smiled placing his hand on top of hers "I like you."_

"_You do huh?" she smiled and he just nodded "Well good because I think I may like you too." _

"_That's very good." He smiled "I'm going to kiss you now." He told her and Brooke just smiled leaning up and capturing his lips with hers. It was short and it was sweet, but just with that little kiss both felt it. They both knew that something was going on between the two of them and both weren't sure what but knew that whatever it was; was happening fast and they both were falling quick._

_Flashback Over_

"Brooke you packed?" Rachel yelled from up stairs pulling Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Umm… I'm going to finish now." Brooke called back shaking her head of all the memories that were taking over. Brooke walked up to her room and started packing hearing her phone ring and seeing it was Lucas calling.

"Hello?"

"_Umm...hey Brooke I just wanted to let you know Gracie is here._" _Lucas said thanking she actually answered his call._

"Umm…ok thanks._" _Brooke smiled still trying to get the thoughts she had of them out of her head.

"_Yeah…_" _Lucas said and Brooke knew he was thinking, he was thinking about telling her something and that was something she didn't want to talk about it right now._

"Well I got to go pack…"

"_Brooke…_" she heard him sigh.

"But I will talk to Gracie later, bye Lucas." she said quickly hanging up and sitting down on her bed staring at her phone as a tear fell. "Why is it I am so ok with being angry with you?" she asked looking at her phone "Why am I so ok with pushing you away?"

"Because you love him," Brooke heard Rachel say and looked up to find her leaning against the door, "And like I said before you are scared." Rachel said walking over to her friend and sitting next to her on the bed, "I guess the only thing to answer now is what are you going to do about it?"

**A/N: Review please :))**


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke was in New York at a fashion show, and seeing all her designs all her dreams where coming true yet she was focused on Lucas. What he was doing and what her daughter was doing. She wondered if they ever would be that couple again and if she or he really wanted that anymore. She knew without a doubt that she loved him but wasn't sure if it was more because of everything they had been through together or if it was still the love she felt all those years back.

She remembered how he was with her with Gracie all through the years, and how he took care of her when she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

"_Luke I'm scared." Brooke confessed as she laid in the hospital bed. She felt contractions a couple hours ago and now she was at the hospital waiting for her baby to get here._

"_Your fine Pretty Girl, I promise." Lucas told her holding her hand sitting next to the bed._

"_Ok, you are almost 10 centimeters, so why don't you go ahead and take you." The doctor says as the nurses come in to roll her out. "Are you the father?" the doctor asked Lucas, he thought the young boy was the father since he had been to everyone of Brooke's appointments but he was not sure._

"_Oh no I'm not." Lucas sighed and you could almost hear the hurt in his voice by that._

"_Well even so you can be in the room if you want." He told him and Lucas nodded looking down at Brooke._

"_Please will you be with me Lucas please." Brooke begged and he smiled taking her hand._

"_Of course I will be with you, I wouldn't be anywhere else." He smiled down at her and she nodded taking his hand as they walked to the room._

"_Ok Brooke we need you to push." The doctor tells her._

"_I am pushing!" Brooke yelled and Lucas laughed._

"_Calm down Pretty Girl." Lucas tried to tell her but she just squeezed his hand tight turning his knuckles white, "Ok I'm sorry."_

"_I swear to god I will never have sex again if you just get this thing out of me!" Brooke screamed and again Lucas laughed._

"_You never have sex again?" he teased and she just laughed finally making him laugh, "Ok baby you are going to be fine just one more push and then it is out come on." Lucas encouraged and Brooke nodded._

"_Owww!!" Brooke screamed as she pushed then hearing a baby crying. "Oh my god." Brooke smiled, never realizing that hearing a baby cry would be the most amazing noise she ever heard. And watched as the doctor handed the baby to the nurse as she cleaned and cut the cord._

"_You have a beautiful baby girl." The nurse smiled handing the little pink bundle to Brooke who looked down and smiled._

"_A girl?" Brooke smiled "Luke I have a little girl." She grinned up at her ex lover who just smiled. "Look at how perfect she is. I have the cutest baby in the whole world."_

"_She looks just like her mom." Lucas told Brooke who smiled that Brooke Davis dimple smile at him._

"_You know I love you right?" Brooke told him._

"_I know I love you too." He whispered kissing the top of her head and looking down at the baby in her arms._

_After getting everyone cleaned up, Brooke was not back in her hospital room. Nathan and Haley were out getting some coffee. Karen had just stopped by but left earlier because she had to wake up early for work, but Lucas was still by Brooke's side. He hadn't left her yet._

"_Ok what about Ashlee?" Lucas suggested, they had been on name talk for about an hour and Brooke still had yet to figure it out._

"_No, I thought I wanted to name her that but she doesn't look like and Ashlee. Oh what about something like what the famous people name their kids?" Brooke suggested and Lucas rolled his eyes walking over and sitting next to her on the bed._

"_Ok my goddaughter will not be named like Apple or something stupid like that." Lucas told her and Brooke just laughed. "What about Grace?"_

"_Grace…. I like that." Brooke smiled looking at the baby "Grace you like that?" she asked and the baby just yawned._

"_Luke she yawned, did you see that, wasn't that cute." Brooke cooed over her baby._

"_Yeah I did."_

"_Well I will take the yawn as a yes, Ok Lucas look at Grace Peyton Davis." Brooke smiled, "so Gracie you want to go see your Uncle Lucas?" Brooke asked and noticed the worried look on his face, "It's just a baby Broody you will be fine."_

"_I don't want to break her." He told her and she laughed._

"_You're not, just take her." Brooke said handing over her baby "Support her head." she told him and he did as he was told "There you go."_

"_Hey baby girl." Lucas cooed to the baby in his arms, "I agree with your mom you are the cutest baby in the world, you so are. You did great Brooke." he told the girl he still loves so much and she nods. "I think I am in trouble though." He laughed._

"_Why?"_

"_I got another Davis that has me wrapped around their prefect little finger." He says making Brooke laugh, as he kisses the baby's hand "Isn't that right?" he smiled down at the baby in his arms, not believing how perfect the baby was._

"_I'm scared Luke." Brooke whispered and he looked up at her, "I have terrible parents what if I am just like them? What if she grows up hating me?" Brooke freaked._

"_Hey…Hey…" Lucas said sitting Grace back in her bed next to Brooke's "Look at me…" he told her lifting her chin "You are going to be a great mom." He told her wiping her tears._

"_How can you know that?"_

"_Because I know you. I have seen how great your heart is and you will be the best mom. Don't worry about it." He told her pulling her into a hug "Gracie is lucky to have you as her mother, plus she has me as her uncle and that just adds to the awesomeness." He laughs and feels her laugh in his chest._

"_Promise you won't leave me." Brooke asked looking up at him with pleading eyes._

"_I'm not going anywhere Pretty Girl."_

_Flashback Over_

Even Brooke was surprised that he kept that promise; he had never left her side. Well minus when he went away to college but he still visited her every weekend and when he left for his book stuff he talked to Gracie whether it was a text or phone call at least once a week.

"Brooke isn't this exciting?" Rachel asked while Brooke zipped up her outfit, to go on the runway.

"Yeah Rach its great." Brooke said but Rachel knew it wasn't real; he mind was somewhere else, somewhere as in Tree Hill.

"Just call him." Rachel says as she walks out into the light.

Brooke just looked at her phone, she could call him just didn't know what to say. But she did want to talk to him.

* * *

"Yeah I will... its fine I promise." Lucas says into his phone with a small, "I will come by when you get home and we can talk about it. Love you too…bye Hales." Lucas says into his phone, Jamie's birthday is coming up and Haley wants Lucas and Nathan to help her with all the basketball plans for it.

"Uncle Lucas!" he hears Grace call for him from the kitchen of his apartment.

"Yeah?" Lucas says walking in to the kitchen to find his niece cooking, well trying to cook much like her mother who has yet to accomplished that skill, "Having trouble baby girl?" he teased leaning up against the door frame.

"Yes I don't know what the hell I am doing!" she pouts.

"Ok, Ok…" Lucas laughs as he walks over to find whatever she was cooking was completely burnt "How mad would you be if I told you this, whatever it is, is a lost cause?" Lucas asked cutting his eyes over at the girl next to him.

"Ugh!" Grace groaned sitting down on the counter. "I was trying to make you something to thank you for taking care of me and to say sorry for mom." Grace sighed.

"Hey you have nothing to thank me for and be sorry for." Lucas told her "I messed up, it was my fault not yours." He reassured her with a small hug.

"Want to know a secret?" Grace asks and he just nods yes "Sometimes, like right now I just pretend you're my dad, not Sam." She says with a sad smile and a tear falls.

"You want to know a secret?" Lucas asks and she like him just nods "I pretend you're my daughter all the time."

"Really?" Grace smiles and he nods "You think this weekend we could just pretend. Can you be my dad for the weekend?"

"Yeah we can do that." he tells her and she jumps off the counter hugging him.

"I love you Uncle Lucas." she tells him.

"Love you too baby girl." He tells her as they pull out of the hug "So daughter how about I take you to a real dinner, and maybe even ice cream?" he offers and loves the grin the little girl in front of him gets.

"Well dad I think that would be lots of fun." She smiles looping her arm through his, "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: This is nothing but really a filler, kind of show how Lucas has been there for Brooke and how Brooke still cares for him. Just trying to decide what those feelings are, and also how much Gracie looks at him as her parent. But I hope you enjoy and review please :))**


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke sat in the car back to her home and thinking. She had been thinking since she left New York, since she got on the plane and since she got off the plane. Her mind has been focused on only one thing and that was Lucas. She hasn't talked to him since she left; she has called Gracie everyday and slowly made her not upset with her anymore but hasn't talked to Lucas.

Grace told her she understood a little but was having fun with Lucas and she loved him. And if she wasn't angry with not knowing then her mom shouldn't be. Brooke agreed told her she would say sorry when she got home and they would talk.

That was her plan, she was going to go home unpack and Lucas was going to head over with Gracie soon. Rachel had once again talked to Brooke about everything with Lucas and that she will lose him for good, but Brooke just didn't want to talk about it anymore.

She didn't want to talk about Sam or Lucas or anyone unless it was with Sam or Lucas. Hell she didn't even want to talk to Sam but figured sooner or later, praying to everything it was later, but she would have to talk to him.

She didn't want to know why he was back. She didn't want to know what he wanted and didn't know why he was sneaking around so much at first. Talking to Grace and then Lucas and then just showing up on her doorstep, what was he trying to do?

"Well I am all unpacked." Rachel says walking in and falling down on her best friend's bed. "You ready to see Luke?" she questioned and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Rachel I am not like afraid of Lucas or something." She groaned wondering why every time Rachel mentioned Lucas it was like all worry like, like Brooke seeing Lucas will be weird or uncomfortable. Brooke will admit with everything that has happened between the two, with the breaking up and the pregnancy. With him saying he wanted to be there and would wait for her, and with him taking care of her while pregnant it was never awkward. It was never uncomfortable and in all the years Brooke has known Lucas Scott she has never had an awkward silence.

"Then why have you been so tensed about him coming over then?" Rachel smirked raising and eyebrow at her.

"I am not tense just wondering how this weekend went that's all." Brooke lied, and shrugged finishing putting away her clothes.

"Sure you are." Rachel fake agreed as she heard the front door open, "Looks like we are about to find out just how un-tense you are."

"You're so dumb." Brooke laughed walking out of her room to find her daughter and Lucas in the living room.

"Momma!" Grace smiled running over and hugging her mom. So she was still a little upset with all the fighting with Lucas but her mom promised to talk to him and plus this was her mom she could never stay mad at her long.

"Hey baby girl I missed you." Brooke smiled hugging her daughter tight. In all the 16 years of having Grace the last three days have been the longest she has ever been not seeing her daughter.

"I missed you too." She smiled pulling out of the hug and see's her mom looking over her shoulder at Lucas.

"Hey Luke." Brooke smiles a little sadly and he nods.

"Hey…" he smiles back wanting to walk over and hug her but figuring he shouldn't she may not him want to, "How was your trip?" he decided to say.

"It was really great. They really liked my stuff and I am hoping to get a call soon." Brooke explained.

"That's really great Brooke. I'm happy for you." he smiled and she just nodded as the room becomes silent.

"But you know Gracie I was about head and get something to eat for dinner. Why don't you come with me and pick up something?" Rachel suggested thinking then Brooke could have some time to talk without Grace here. And Rachel really didn't want Grace here if Brooke and Lucas fought because that would upset Grace.

"Umm…" Grace pauses tossing a glance between her mom and uncle.

"I'm actually really hungry would you mind Gracie?" Brooke asked, "Luke you hungry?" she asked and kind enjoy the smile he gets.

"Yeah." He smiles liking she invited him to eat, invited him to stay and that she isn't too pissed.

"Ok well then I guess we can go." Grace hesitantly decides grabbing her purse, "We will be right back, then we can talk about your trip." She smiles and hugs her mom before walking out leaving just Lucas and Brooke.

"I'm umm…glad you came in." Brooke says and he just nods, "I was kinda wanting to talk."

"Yeah I was too." Lucas agreed.

"You want something to drink?"

"Umm…sure." he nodded following her into the kitchen as she got them both a drink.

"Here you go." Brooke said handing it to him and leaning against the counter as both sat sipping their drink. Neither speaking just keeping their eyes locked on each other.

"Brooke…Luke..." they both say together making both crack a smile.

"Sorry you go ahead." Lucas waved for her to continue.

"I want to tell you something ok." she says and he just nods an ok, "But I want you to listen to it all first. Don't say anything because I just want to say it all."

"Ok tell me." he agreed a little nervous by what she is about to say.

"Ok…" Brooke breathed out sitting her drink on the counter before looking back at him, "I hate you." she says and sees his whole face fall, his whole body seem to crumble in front of her.

"Umm…" he starts but doesn't know what to say, I mean what do you say when a person who has meant as much as Brooke has to him says they hate you. Those are the last words you want to hear them say.

"I said don't interrupt." She said waving her hand at him and he just nods leaning up against the counter looking down away from her, "But I just need to say all this." she says again wanting to explain everything "Since I have moved here Lucas you have been some so important to me. You just weren't my boyfriend Lucas but you were my best friend. I could talk to you about anything and everything and I knew no matter what you would be there for me."

"I know you were that for me too." He says with a small dry laugh, not really getting this conversation and not really wanting to be listening to it right now if it ends with her hating him.

"But I think we never really talked about everything." She says and see him looked at her confused, "Like we broke up and god I was so mad at you. I seriously thought I would hate you forever for hurting me like that but then we go months without talking and then when I come to you being pregnant you were there for me and a part of me hated you for that."

"I'm…I'm sorry?" he said slightly confused.

"I wanted to be over you. I wanted to so bad and I think. I think when I came by that night I wanted you to shut me out. I wanted you to be mean tell me no, call me a slut I wanted you to do something."

"I would never do any of that too you." he whispers stepping closer to her.

"I know and I think that's why I hate you."

"I don't want you hating me Brooke."

"You were so perfect to me Lucas. After everything I did, everything I said to you, you were there for me. You were there every day, and whenever I called or when I need somewhere to stay you were there."

"I promised I was going to be."

"But you shouldn't have."

"Why?" Lucas whispered brushing her hair behind her ear, "Why didn't you want me taking care of you?"

"Because it made me relay on you to much and I think that's why I was so mad at you the other night." She told him and feeling her heart race by how close he was being to her.

"I'm sorry I should have told you." he sighed and Brooke nodded.

"You should have and I think I was mad because you promised to take care of me. Be with me all the time and never lie or leave and I guess I always believed you would. That you would protect me from everything because that's what you have always done and it wasn't fair to you putting all that on you." Brooke sighed looking down, "I guess the other night I realized you couldn't protect me from everything and that scared me and because of it I got mad at you."

"I'm still here Brooke."

"I know you are but you shouldn't be here Lucas." she sighed looking at him, "Lucas you shouldn't be here protecting me."

"Why? What am I supposed to be doing?"

"You are supposed to be living your life Lucas not taking care of me! You should have gone to the college you wanted to not the one that was close to me and Grace. You should be out doing the job you love not be a basketball coach at some school because again it's close to me and Grace. You should…" she trails off as a tear slowly makes its way down her cheek and the breath getting caught in her throat by what she is about to say next, "You should be out finding love Lucas."

"Brooke…" he sighs reaching up to wipe her tears like he has done so many times before but she just steps back from him and shaking her head because she knows as soon as he touches her she is a goner.

"You should be married with kids of your own and a wife you love. You should be doing that and not taking care of me." she chokes out and feels her heart break by it but knows it true. Lucas isn't supposed to be taking care of her it's not fair. She knows he has dated some, and had a couple girlfriends he cared for but as soon as they realized he put her first, that Gracie and her came before them, the girls would leave and be gone and most times Lucas didn't really seem to care.

"I am here because I want to be Brooke. I have always been here because I wanted to be. Not because I feel like I have to or because I feel guilty for everything that has happened I am here because I love being here."

"But no woman will love you being here. No woman wants to know you will put some little girl who isn't yours ahead of them and ya'lls relationship. We both know its true Lucas. We both know that every one of your past girlfriends got fed up with you coming running when I needed or called you and that is my fault and I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I will stop doing that."

"I don't want you to stop doing that Brooke." He argues walking over and taking her hand in his, "Gracie is mine. And maybe not in the since I am her blood but she is mine. I have been the one at every birthday, every dance recital and everything that has happened to her. I was there when she broke her arm after falling out of that tree in my front mom's front yard. And I was there when she woke up in the night crying. I was there when she was born and I was the one she first called daddy." He smiles remembering that day.

_Flashback_

"_Luke I swear I wish she would just stop growing because she is getting where I can't even hold her anymore." Brooke laughs grabbing her 3 year old and switching her on her hip as they walked into Karen's café._

"_Well I don't think she can stop growing Brooke. I hate to break it to you but babies grow up." Lucas laughs as he pulled out a chair._

"_Yes I know that smart ass." Brooke laughs sitting down._

"_Brooke Penelope Davis did you just curse in front of my sweet little innocent baby?" they hear turning to see Karen walking over and taking the small brunette from her mother's arms._

"_It was a slip up but in my defense your son is just being a smart…" she starts but looks up at her daughter, "A-S-S." she spells out and they all laugh._

"_Well no more talking like that in front of my baby isn't that right Gracie?" Karen cooed at her little girl in her arms, who in her eyes was her grandbaby, since Brooke's parent kicked her out and Brooke lives with Karen and Lucas. She saw Gracie everyday she loves the little girl and blood or not this was her grandchild._

"_Right." Gracie agreed clearly not sure what they were talking about. "Grandma Karen can I have a cookie?" Gracie asked giving her that famous Brooke Davis begging look. Where her lip is poked out and her little hands to her chest like she was praying._

"_Only if one its ok with your mom and two you give me a hug?" Karen agreed._

"_Mommy can I please have a cookie. Please, Please. Please!" she begged and Lucas just laughed since she was her mother in every way._

"_Yes baby girl you can." Brooke agrees knowing she was terrible at telling her no._

"_Yay!" Gracie squealed hugging Karen tight. "I love you Grandma Karen." The three year old smiled as Karen gave her a cookie._

"_Well I love you too baby girl." Karen smiles, as she handed Gracie back to Brooke._

"_Well do you not love me?" Brooke pretends to pout as Gracie ate her cookie._

"_I love you mommy." Grace smiles but not paying much attention as she finishes her cookie._

"_Well that sounded real." Brooke fake frowned._

"_Don't worry Brooke she is eating, and one thing you can't talk to any Davis when food is around." Lucas teases getting a laugh from his mom and a smack to the older brunette._

"_I hate you Lucas Scott." Brooke pouted making him pretend to frown._

"_Well that hurts bad Pretty Girl real bad." he sighs placing his hand on his heart and looking down and trying to not laugh._

"_Good." Brooke says proudly and Lucas pretends to sniffle._

"_Mommy!" Grace said upset squirming out of her lap and running over to Lucas. "Don't cry." Gracie says taking her little baby hand and wiping his invisible tears making everyone laugh, "I love you daddy." She smiles kissing his cheek and completely missing the looks on everyone's face around._

_Missing the look on her mother's face who's heart completely broke by it because she wished that was true but it's not. And she missed the look on the boy in questions face that wanted to smile but knew he couldn't, because even if he wanted it to be true he wasn't her daddy. And she missed the look on the older woman behind her who just witnessed her son's heart shatter in front of her._

_Gracie's innocents missed it all and when she pulled herself up into Lucas's lap snuggling herself close to him, Lucas couldn't help but wrap his arms tight around her little body, kiss her head softly and whisper, "I love you too baby girl."_

_Flashback Over_

"Don't take that away from me Brooke." He sighs shaking the thoughts of one of the happiest moments in his life, right next to holding Grace the first time and right next to Brooke saying she loved him the first time, "Because I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Lucas it's not fair that you put your life on hold for me." Brooke sighs as tears fall slowly down her cheeks.

"I didn't but it on hold Brooke." He groans throwing his hands up in the air and falling back against the counter, "I love Grace. She is mine don't take her away from me. Don't push me away from her because you are scared!"

"I'm not scared Lucas! I'm not scared of anything about this!" Brooke argues. "I just don't want you looking back in the next few years realizing that you lost so much of your life because you were taking care of me. Of us. I told you that night Lucas I didn't want you giving up your dreams for me and you did it anyway."

"That was my decision! That was my choice to go to college close to you and come back here. It was my decision to come when you called and it was my decision to end a relationship because they couldn't understand that Grace was important to me!" he argues because it's true he lost a girlfriend or so and maybe sometimes he really cared for them but it didn't matter because Grace would always come first. Always no matter what she was the one he put first and if someone couldn't understand that, if a girl couldn't still be with him while he loved Gracie they weren't the one. Yet he knew also they would never be the one because he knew the only woman to ever still love him for loving Grace was standing in this kitchen with him and for reasons he will never understand is constantly pushing him away.

"But it was my decision to sleep with him." she barely whispers. "I should have taken you back." she cries falling against the counter shaking her head.

"But if you did you wouldn't have had Gracie." Lucas tells her in a calmer tone once again taking her hand in his and rubbing it softly.

"I might have. I might have had her still but she just might have looked different. Looked like you and have your personality." Brooke cries regretting everything she has ever done as Lucas pulls her into a hug.

"But I wouldn't change this Gracie. I wouldn't change what she is or looks like. I wouldn't want to go back because if I did then Gracie may not be here and I don't think any of us could handle not having her here." Lucas smiles thinking about it as he holds Brooke tight and rubs his hand slowly up and down her back.

"She deserves better. She deserves having a father who loves her and didn't run when he found out. She deserves so much more then I give her."

"Hey..." Lucas says pulling out of their hug ""Look at me." Lucas orders but she just looks down, "Brooke." He says taking his hand and lifting her chin to look at him, "You are the best mother. Grace loves you so much and it would kill her if she thought for a second you thought you didn't do a great job with her."

"But look what I have given her Lucas. We live in a small apartment with not much space to move. She rides a damn bus to school unless she finds someone to take her and she has to wear clothes that are sometimes too small and I have to make bigger because I can't afford to get her new ones every time she needs them. I have given her nothing Lucas!"

"You love her Brooke." He smiles brushing a piece of hair out of her face, "You love her and take care of her. You listen to her when she needs someone and you don't hover but you are still a fantastic mom. She trusts you with everything and I bet you everything she is so much happier than those kids whose parents giving them everything they wish for. You are her best friend, her mom and I will kill for the day I get to have someone love me as much as that little girl loves you." he smiles and Brooke for the first time since this talk started smiles, a real smile, a real Brooke Davis grin.

"There I go relaying on you again." she says with a small laugh letting her body fall into him and he holds her tight, "I missed you." she whispers and closes her eyes when she feels him kiss the top of her head and holding her tighter then whispering "I missed you too Pretty Girl."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. However I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope someone is still out there reading this story haha please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Grace woke up with a smile, not just a smile a full on Davis smile. With dimples in clear view and teeth showing to the world. She was happy, very happy and why you may ask? Today was her 17th birthday.

Like any Davis Grace loved her birthday, and not for the crazy presents she gets or some big huge birthday, she loves this day because she gets to be around the people she loves most in the world. Now of course she has to go to dreaded school but that again is ok because she gets to see Peter, she gets to see her friends then cheer practice then heading over to her favorite Aunt and Uncles house for her normal birthday dinner.

Rolling out of bed she jumped in the shower real quick washing her hair, and the rest of her body and got ready for school. Dressing in a cute short white mini skirt and a pink top with a pair of cork wedges with pink straps, her dark locks flowed down her back almost looking like silk and like every morning her makeup was done flawless.

"Morning mommy." She sung skipping into her kitchen noticing like most birthday morning's her mom making her favorite waffles with whip cream, syrup, and strawberries.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Brooke smiled walking over handing her a plate of food, a cup of coffee and a kiss on the side of the cheek, "You look gorgeous this morning."

"Thank you." Grace smiled matching her mother's as she sipped on her coffee and started eating, "So…you have anything for me?" she grins. Since she was little on her birthday her mom would always give her a present at breakfast, it was never something big just a little something but it was always her favorite of all her gifts.

"I don't know maybe." Brooke teases tapping her chin walking back around the counter to her purse, "I might have a little something." she says pulling out a small box wrapped in shiny gray paper and a cute matching bow. "Happy birthday baby." Brooke smiles sliding the box to her.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Brooke laughs and Gracie rips it open like a wild animal with getting meat.

"Mom…" Gracie says in awe opening the box to find a gorgeous diamond necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver curve set of diamonds. Grace knew that diamonds were not in her mom's budget and didn't know if she could take it.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it. I love it but mom… you shouldn't have gotten me this." Gracie tells her still staring at the gorgeous piece of jewelry, "I don't think I can keep this."

"What of course you can." Brooke insisted taking the box from her daughter and taking out the necklace putting it on her.

"But mom this couldn't have been cheap. I mean as much as I love it you didn't have to give it to me." she tells her looking at the necklace hanging from her neck. She hated that it was expensive because she really did love it, she thought it was gorgeous.

"Grace Davis." Brooke says spinning her chair around to look at her and placing her hands on both arm rest so her daughter was looking her in the eyes, "It is your birthday. Don't worry about everything else. Plus I got it last weekend when I went to my fashion show. One of the models had one modeling it wish her outfit and when I said how beautiful it was the designer told me that if I wanted one I could have one for cheaper than everyone else. He made me a personal one with a few more diamonds and engraved a note on the back." she told her and Grace smiled slipping the necklace over to read the insanely tiny writing.

"Chance made you my daughter; love made you my friend." Grace read with a smile, "I like that."

"Yeah me too." Brooke smiled brushing her daughter's hair off her shoulder, "So just enjoy the present don't worry about anything else."

"Ok." Grace nodded leaning in and kissing her mom's cheek, "Thanks because I really love it." she grins really big glad she gets to keep her necklace.

"Good now finish eating up because I am taking you too school." Brooke tells her and Grace nods finishing up breakfast.

* * *

"Happy birthday." Grace hears someone whisper behind her and of course smiles knowing exactly who it is.

"Well thank you." she smiles spinning around and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck, "Are you coming to dinner with everyone tonight?"

"Are all the Coach Scotts going to be there?" Peter questions only because he feels like he is always under watch around them. Like he can't even look at his girlfriend without them freaking out on him.

"Well duh they are my family." Grace tells him in a of course tone, "Where else would they be?"

"I don't know. I mean I love your mom, and Mrs. Scott and even that Peyton lady and I think that Rachel is really cool but then Coach Scott both and even that Jake guy a little just don't seem to like me at all."

"Well that's because I am their baby." She tells him as she fixes his collar on his shirt some, "They worry about me and you are my boyfriend which means they worry extra about me being around you. Because I don't know if you know this but having a boyfriend sometimes leads to having sex." She whispers in his ear making him smile big.

"You don't say…" he smiles kissing her neck and up to her ear. He knew that the whole sex line they have been flirting with for weeks now and though he would never pressure Grace; he would lying if he didn't say he was wanting to be with her.

"I do say." She giggles a little as she leans up against her locker and he states kissing her, "Peter…" she mumbles against his lips, "I think…I think I'm ready." She admits and feels his lips freeze against hers and eyes widen.

"Seriously?" he questions because he knows they talk about it, make jokes like she did a second ago but she has never actually said she was ready, "I was just kidding." He tells her, "When I say stuff I'm not serious you don't have too."

"I know I don't have too." Grace laughs a little not getting how he is all for it but then when she says ok he gets really nervous on her, it is kind of cute, "I want too. I love you Peter and I'm just ready."

"You sure?" he asks again.

"Peter I have spent the last few months of us being together giving you every reason why I am not ready. Do I really need to give you every reason why I want too?" she asks and he shakes his head no with a big grin.

"If you're ready I'm ready." He smiles leaning in kissing her, "When?" he asks clearly super eager.

"Tonight." She tells him, "After we leave my families dinner I will head home and just come through my window."

"Tonight." He smiled leaning in to kiss her again and just stood doing that until the bell rang.

* * *

Grace all but skipped into her Aunts class with Peter's hand in hers. She was surprisingly on time to today and was thankful for that. Though she knew Haley would never get on to her, or yell at her she didn't want to be late to her class. She didn't want everyone to think she got special treatment just because her teacher was her Aunt, well not even real Aunt but in her mind and heart she was.

"Look who is on time today." Haley teased as she watches her favorite nieces walk over to her desk, not before getting a kiss from her boyfriend.

"Well of course Aunt Haley…oh I mean Mrs. Scott." Grace corrected, she always messed that up. In class she most the time forgot that Haley was her teacher and in school she was Mrs. Scott not her mom's best friend and Aunt. "Sorry I did that again, but in my defense it is really hard having cool, fun, crazy Aunt Haley from the hours of 3 til morning and well teacher Mrs. Scott from hours 8:30 til 3." She tells her falling down in her seat and blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Wait Mrs. S you are cool, fun and crazy?" Trent one of the guys in her class and close friend to Peter questioned with a small laugh.

"Damn right I am." Haley tells him crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against her desk as the class lets out a laugh.

"Plus she has a wild side. It was so funny last Christmas we all went to her and Uncle Nate's house. Well you know my Naley have a kick ass house and well Aunt Haley and my mom, Brooke…"

"Gracie your mom is totally fine." Evan another one of the guys in the back says.

"Yeah I know I have a hot mom, a hot aunt and two insanely hot uncles I hear it all the time…" Grace says with a small eye roll dragging out all, "But you see mom and Aunt Haley decide to play a trick on Uncle Nathan…"

"Wait I know this story." Haley interrupts, "and you are not telling my class this." she laughs a little but still a little serious. In school she is an authority figure, they don't need to hear about another crazy story that her and Brooke did to Nathan.

"Oh come on Mrs. Scott that's not fair you can't tell her she can't finish." Kelly pouts.

"I'm sorry that story will not be told."

"Well just tell us the ending." Peter begs and Haley rolls her eyes throwing her hands in the air.

"Ok cool…so let's just say Uncle Nate ended up in the pool stripped almost naked, we had a donkey in the front yard, Jamie in the back taking picture and mom and Aunt Hales enjoying a little too much ice water." Grace teases looking over at her Aunt knowing ice water to them wasn't ice water, it was vodka, ice and just a little tonic water. "Oh and the cops were there."

"See that could have been an awesome story and I will never know why a donkey was in the front yard or why hot Coach Scott was half naked in a pool." Kelly said making the class laugh.

"Nope you won't now let's get on with class." Haley said turning around as she started to right on the board, "Oh by the way Gracie…" she calls turning to look at her with a smile, "Happy birthday." She winked making Grace smile and start copying notes.

* * *

"So you are coming over tonight right?" Nathan asked his brother as they walked into the gym.

"Of course it is my little girls' birthday. I am not going to miss this one." Lucas tells him. He knows he missed last birthday, and Christmas and even Thanksgiving, name the holiday he missed it because of work and everything but this one he wasn't going to miss. Plus he got Grace a gift he was sure she would love. Though it was hard to get and even harder to convince Brooke to let him give it to her, he couldn't wait until tonight for her to see it.

"Good because she was really upset you missed the last one." Nathan told him. He knew it hurt his brother to hear that but still it was true, and he doesn't sugar coat not when it comes to his brother. He tells him the truth no matter what.

"I know." Lucas sighed a little, "I felt bad but I called and send a card." He told him even though he knew that didn't really change it, he should have been there.

"Yeah well let's hope you make it up this year." his brother tells him smacking him on the shoulder and Lucas nods, "Ugh…" Nathan growled a little when he looked up at Peter having his sweet little niece against the wall tickling and kissing her.

"Ok I know in high school we were nothing like that." Lucas tried to say looking at them but his brother gave him are you serious look, "What?"

"We may have not been but you and Brooke god you two were almost sickening."

"We so weren't."

"You so were. Either your lips were glued to each others are your hands were somehow on each other. In all seriousness I don't know how she didn't get pregnant sooner since you two went at it like damn rabbits." He laughed.

"Ok we definitely didn't go at it like rabbits and if we did I am more than sure it was not in public." He tries to protest but knows he is failing since he knows he just lied completely.

"Right cause if I remember correctly you two non going rabbits did it in the locker room, the pool, janitors closet, and if I am remembering correctly didn't you two get caught in the process of doing it in her car?" he smirks.

"No we did not." Lucas argues shaking his head, "Her car was too small we did it in mine." He corrects and Nathan laughs shaking his head as his brother start thinking about that day.

_Flashback_

"_Luke…" Brooke breathed out heavily as her boyfriend had her pushed against her locker. She hated this almost as much as she loved it. She loved having his hands on her and his mouth but hated it because he would get her all hot and bothered then send her off to class, it wasn't fair. "Baby lets go somewhere…" she almost begs as he starts sucking harder on her neck._

"_Where?" he mumbles against her neck then pulling off and kissing her hard on the mouth getting chills as her hand slides in his front pocket._

_Brooke lets out a small giggle when he lets out a grunt, "Oops those aren't them." She giggles a little more before grabbing his keys and pulling them out of his pocket and waving the keys in the air. _

_Lucas just nods as he takes her hand pulling her with him as they start to head towards the car. Half way there his of course want for her took over and he spun her around kissing her as she walked backwards down the hall towards the student parking._

"_How long has it been?" he questioned knowing he hadn't been with her in what seemed like forever._

"_Two weeks." She mumbled against his lips as he pushed open the door and when they realized they were out of the school he picked her up in his arms, her arms tight around his neck and legs around his waist._

"_Yeah never go visit you parents again." he begged her as he stumbled to his car slamming her up against it and he making a groan but clearly ok._

"_Ok sounds like a plan." She nods in agreement as he takes one hand from holding her and running it along his door looking for the handle. He thanked everything when he opened the door and climbed in with her still in his arms and laying her down on the back seat with him on top of her._

_Brooke quickly pulled his shirt over his head then grabbed onto his face pulling him back down, "I missed you." she mumbled against his mouth as his hand slide down her body and started to play with her jeans button._

"_I missed you too Pretty Girl." He told her moving his lips away from hers pulling back to pull of her top and then falling back on top of her, "God how I missed you." he told her making her giggle a little at he started to kiss down her neck, then collar bone._

"_Lucas…" she gasped out as he bit down a little on the skin by her neck making her body go into a small spasm pushing her against him._

_They both got caught up in the moment of being together after all this time that when they heard a knock at the window they tried so very hard to ignore it. Tried to convince themselves it was nothing but then the tapping become more irritated._

"_Ugh!" Lucas growled pulling off his girlfriend too look out the tented window, "I think its Dave." He tells her knowing that Dave was the school security guard and also if it is he is so kicking the little fat guy's ass, "Yeah?" Lucas said rolling down the window just a little but making sure his body covered Brooke up completely._

"_Lucas you do know there is class right now right?" Dave questioned clearly a little annoyed, and also taking his job a little too seriously._

"_Yeah I know there is." he tells him and starts to roll the window back up but Dave grabs his flashlight sticking it in the window stopping it, "Hey Brooke." He smiled at her and it definitely freaks her out his weird smile. Dave always freaked her out with his weird smiles and how he would just sit and stare at her; she hated it and hated it even more that he was staring at her right now topless._

"_Hey stop looking at her like that!" Lucas all but ordered once again adjusting himself on top of her to cover her more and Brooke leaned up burying her face in his chest. One thing that everyone knows about Lucas is he is way protective of his girlfriend. Guys know how pretty she is, they know that Brooke is really one of the best looking girls in school but they don't dare to give her the looks they use too when she was single. As soon as she started to date Lucas the guys slowly learned to leave her alone. Now Lucas has had past girls before, not sure you would really call them girlfriend but girls and he really didn't care what the guys said or looked at them but Brooke was different. Brooke was his girlfriend, his Pretty Girl, his everything and guys knew that. You don't ever make her feel uncomfortable he didn't care who you were and you don't ever look at her like Dave was because that was not at all ok with Lucas, he didn't care if Dave worked for the school, he is a pervy old guy. _

"_I suggest you get back to class." Dave told him clearly not happy with Lucas._

"_Yeah ok." Lucas nodded half listening before rolling the window the rest of the way._

"_That guy gives me the creeps. Like really he freaks me out the old perv." Brooke says getting a little shiver just thinking about it._

"_Yeah he better not look at you like that. He is like in his 40 and you are only 16 the sick bastard." He growled a little._

"_You know this whole protective thing you got going is pretty sexy." Brooke smirked brushing her hand through her boyfriend's hair._

"_Oh really?" he grinned clearly over his little irritation as he started to lean in to kiss her._

"_Mhmm…" she smiled as his lips once against captured hers._

"_I love you baby." Lucas told her pulling out of their kiss to smile at her, "I love you so much you know that right?" he asked her. He really did love this girl, so much it almost scared him but it was love. A strong feeling he never once in his life felt for anyone else and he honestly didn't think he would._

"_Yeah…" she nods rubbing her thumb over his cheek bone, "I love you too."_

_Flashback Over_

"Ok Luke stop having a walk down memory lane your about to start drooling." Nathan teased.

"Dude shut the hell up."Lucas laughed a little punching his brother in the arm, "But you know you're right. Me and Brooke did do some _things_ at school and Gracie is so her mother so I think I may go talk to our little niece."

"Yeah it's definitely your time for Uncle Duty I did it last time. I do it one more time and Grace my seriously pull the Davis gene and kick my ass." Nathan laughed as his brother shook his head laughing walking over to his niece.

"I love you…" Peter whispered, "I love you…I love you…" he repeated kissing each cheek and then on the lips between each one.

"I love you too." Grace giggles kissing him back and really enjoying the kiss until she hears someone clear their throat, "Oh…" she says a little embarrassed wiping her bottom lip, "Hey Uncle Lucas."

"Gracie…" he smiles then turning his attention to the boy standing way to close to his little girl, "Peter." He somewhat growled but pulled back the growl when he caught Grace's look, "Peter I believe you should be warming up." He said in the fakest happy tone she has seen in her life.

"Sorry Coach." He apologized leaning in to kiss Grace goodbye but stopped when he looked at Lucas, "I'll umm…see ya later." He told her nodding and walking off.

"Uncle Lucas!" Grace growled slapping his arm.

"Hey what did I do?" he asked rubbing his arm where he just got smacked, then laughed a little since it was just like her mom.

"Why are you and Uncle Nathan so mean to him? He is nothing but nice to both of you and you both treat him like he shouldn't even be around me!" she yelled a little tired of her Uncles being mean to her boyfriend. She loved him, he treated her right, and he loved her so why were they so hard on him.

"We don't mean to be mean. I don't even think we are mean, just protective of you." Lucas tells her but she just shakes her head at that.

"Well don't be! Do you know that he doesn't even want to come to my birthday dinner because of you two!" she snapped at him, "Do you have any idea what it's like to know the person you loves family just doesn't like you?!"

_Flashback_

_Lucas sat at his mom's café drinking a cup of coffee and just thinking. Thinking of course about the same thing he has thought about for the last few months since losing her. He missed her so much, so much that he felt like he couldn't focus on anything anymore. No matter what he was doing, what he saw or what he heard it made him think of her._

"_Mom I don't want too!" he heard a familiar raspy voice ring in his ears and even though he tried all he could he couldn't help but turn around to look at her and see her be all but dragged into the café._

"_Brooklyn don't be so childish. I am hungry and this place will just have to do." Victoria told her walking across the floor to a table only a few feet away from him._

_He turned back around knowing for a fact her eyes were focused on him, but he didn't turn to look at her. No need to anymore._

"_Lucas honey could you get that table for me?" Cassidy one of his mom's older waitresses asked._

"_Umm…can't I take someone else table for you?" he all but begged knowing Cassidy had no idea why he didn't want to go to that table._

"_No I have the other ones I just have to take all this food and take an order at the other tables just get that one for me please." she said running off to take the other food and with a growl he grabbed a note pad walking over to the table._

_Brooke looked at him as soon as he got to their table. Victoria of course was so engrossed with her cell phone to notice how much her daughter wanted to burst into tears. _

"_Luke I…"_

"_What can I get you two?" he interrupted her not needing to hear anything she has to say. They aren't together anymore, he tried to fix things that day in the hall but she pushed him away so it didn't matter. Nothing mattered._

"_Umm…I uhh…" Brooke kind of stuttered out and Lucas just shook his head at her writing down what he knew she wanted._

"_I know what you want." he mumbled before turning to look at Victoria "What about you?" he asked coldly to Victoria. He didn't care anymore, he wasn't with Brooke anymore and Victoria didn't even know her but hated him so there was no reason to be nice to this woman._

"_Is this place clean? I mean its small and clearly not very high class."_

"_Mother!" Brooke shrieked completely embarrassed. This was not where she wanted to be, she didn't want to come in but Victoria dragged her in after she begged her not too._

"_I will just have a cup of coffee." She told him shoving her menu at Lucas, "So how are things with Sam?" she questioned lacing her fingers together and placing them on the table._

"_I'll be right back with your order." Lucas mumbled not wanting to hear the rest of their conversation and trying to do all he can to not look at Brooke as her eyes followed him around the café and when he couldn't take being under her gaze anymore he moved to the back of the kitchen._

_He didn't have to turn around when he heard footsteps behind him, he didn't have to hear her voice, or see her, and he just knew it was her. "You're not allowed back here." he told her as he moved around the kitchen making a few meals._

"_It's not like I haven't been back here before." She told him but he shook his head at that._

"_Yeah well now it's different." He muttered coldly at her still having yet to turn to look at her._

"_Why are you being so mean to me?" her voice cracked out. She didn't want to come in here, she didn't want to fight with him, she just wanted to go back to months ago when she was happy and he was hers; all she wanted was to go back._

"_Brooke…" he whispered turning around to finally look at her and felt his heart break all over again._

"_You left me don't you remember? I never asked you to pick them, to pick her you told me too. So what did I do too you? Why do you act like everything is my fault!?" she yelled at him her voice cracking completely and a single tear slide down her cheek._

"_I didn't ask for any of this Brooke!" he yelled back, "I didn't ask for you to come into my life or make me fall in love with you and I never once asked for your mom to completely hate me! God damn it Brooke do you have any idea how much I love you?!" he yelled at her, "I have never loved something or someone so much in my life and everything that has happened makes me completely sick inside!"_

"_I never would have picked them over you Lucas…" she whispered to him, "I never would have given you up. I loved you so much."_

"_No you didn't." he told her locking eyes right on hers, "If you even loved me half of what I loved you; you never would have gotten with Sam that quick. It wasn't even a month Brooke. It wasn't even a damn month!"_

"_Don't!" she growled at him shaking her head, "Don't you ever tell me I didn't love you. Don't you ever tell me I don't have the right to be hurt, to be upset to anything because I would have given up everything for you! I tried to give up everything and you threw me out of you house! All you had to do was tell me you loved me and it would have been fine. We would have been fine all you had to do was tell me we would have been ok."_

"_No…" he said shaking his head at her this time, "I couldn't… I wouldn't. You would have ended up hating me all for it in the end."_

"_So you completely crushing me finishes that problem for you?!" she snapped at him, "Breaking me and being mean to me, making me feel like everything that happened between us meant nothing. That we meant nothing!"_

"_Do you love him?" Lucas asked and she looked at him wondering why he just asked her that._

"_Don't ask me that."_

"_All I want to know is if you love him." he asked again taking a step closer to her until she was in front of him, "Brooke…" he whispered but she turned her head looking away from him, "Pretty Girl…" he said and her head snapped quickly to look at him with that name, "Do you love him?" he asked again and really wasn't surprised when she barely whispered no to him, "Then why are you with him?" he asked and heart broke completely when she looked at him with tears in her eyes and a trembling lip whispering,_

"_Because you don't want me."_

_Flashback Over_

"Yeah…" Lucas whispered shaking his head o his thoughts, "I know exactly what that feels like."

"I'm sorry…" Grace whispered feeling extremely guilty, "I didn't mean…I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry."

"No…" Lucas said waving his head at it, "Don't worry about it. I'm the one who should be sorry. I will be nicer and I will try to make Nathan be nicer." He told her and loved it when Grace smiled really big hugging him. "Happy birthday baby girl." He smiled.

* * *

Lucas watched as his players ran around the court finishing up practice. He thought about what Grace said and knew she was right, he figured he probably should talk to the blonde that held his favorite girls heart, "Peter…" he called and the boy turned to look at him, "After you finish in the showers come see me." he told him and the blonde nodded a little nervous as he headed back into the locker room.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing just was going to talk to him." Lucas shrugged as he headed out of the gym and to a bench outside.

"Coach." Peter said and Lucas turned to see the young boy walk over taking a seat next to him on the bench.

"You're what 18 or almost 18?" Lucas questioned not looking at him just staring straight out into the parking lot.

"Yes sir." Peter said a little confused to all of this.

"Yeah…" he nodded playing with his hands, "You know people will tell you all day at 18 you don't know what love is. You don't know how to feel it or if it's real. You will hear that all the time."

"I know."

"Just know they are all full of bullshit." He tells him turning to look at him, "All those people are just full of complete shit and don't know what they are talking about. You love my niece don't you?"

"More than anything." Peter tells him and sees the older blonde nod.

"Then don't let people stop you from being happy. Don't let me or Nate or anyone scare you away from being with her and don't ever let yourself believe you aren't right for her or good enough. Honestly all of us really do like you…" he tells him and Peter laughs a little, "I know you may wonder but we all think your pretty cool it's just Gracie is our baby."

"I know she is."

"You know I have only been truly in love one time my whole life." he tells him stressing the word whole.

"Seriously? Aren't you like…"

"I'm 34." Lucas laughs, "But yeah its true and believe it or not I was your age. God I loved that girl more than anything."

"What happened?"

"Her family scared me off. Not even her family more like her mom and as much as I loved her, as much as I wanted to be with her forever I knew it would never work. Well I thought it would never work."

"Do you still ever think about her?" he questioned hoping he wasn't over stepping.

"Every day." Lucas told him honestly, "Not a day will pass that I don't think about her. Wonder if she ever thinks about us or me. Wonder how different our lives would have turned out if I just told her mother to stick it." he said with a dry laugh picking at his hand, "I guess what I am trying to say is her mother scared me off so being so I broke her. I ended us and because of that I broke her heart. So just don't let me or Nate keep you from coming to hang out with her. Or coming over for dinner because I promised myself I would never tell my children who they could or couldn't see."

"Yes sir." Peter nodded understanding what he was saying and feeling so relieved he said it, "You know she loves you a lot." He tells him and Lucas just nods, "Sometimes I don't even think she realizes she does it but sometimes when she is talking about you and is talking real fast she says dad, or daddy. I always notice it but never correct her on it."

"Thanks for telling me that." Lucas smiled some as Peter stood up.

"We both want what's best for her." He shrugged, "and in her mind you will and always be her favorite person. I mean other than her mom because well I mean Brooke is pretty kick ass." He says.

"That she is." Lucas chucked shaking his head, "That she is."

* * *

Grace sat with a smile with her family at dinner. They finished eating and were now just talking about stuff, but Grace was getting impatient because she was still a teenage girl and as a teenage girl she was begging for her presents.

"Please mom can I open them now please!" she begged sticking out her bottom lip and giving her a look that was all too familiar to the whole table.

"Not yet. You have to wait a little longer." Brooke laughed shaking her head at her daughter.

"Mom you are so not fair." She pouted making the whole table laugh.

"Babe your 17 you are supposed to pout anymore." Peter whispered over to his girlfriend clearly feeling more comfortable with the room after his talk with the older blonde next to him.

"Yeah Gracie Peter is right one thing that comes with getting older is no more pouting." Brooke agrees and gets a scuff at the person next to her, "I know you Lucas Scott did not just scuff at me?" she somewhat ask but somewhat told.

"Umm…yeah Pretty Girl I did." He told her with a shrug getting a death glare from her, "What?"

"You scuffed at me!" she told him and he just laughed.

"Brooke I'm sorry but come on you pout to get your way all the time. I mean it's the exact same one as Gracie's."

"Na huh." She shook her head at him.

"Uhh huh." He laughed, "Come on you use to pout with me all the time to get your way. I would be in my room minding my own business have you come in yell at me, cry at me then pout for me to get you ice cream." He tells her and the whole table breaks out into laughter.

"That was not my fault!" she shrieked, "I was pregnant I had no control over any of those emotions. And if I remember correctly you said and I quote '_Don't worry baby, I will get what you need anytime you need it._'" she smiled proudly leaning on her elbows so her face was only a few inches from his. "I win." she grinned raising one of her perfect eyebrows at him.

"Like always." He grinned back.

The room stayed quiet as they watched the former lovers smiling hopeless at each other. Everyone at the table wanted to say something, make a point about something but really didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hello?" they all heard a female voice come from the front of the house followed by a door close.

"Oh my god is that who I think it is?" Grace asked and everyone turned smiling at her as the older woman turned the corner of the dining room, "Grandmama!" she squealed flying out of her chair and over to the woman's arms. "I've missed you."

"I thought Grace didn't like Brooke's mom." Peter whispered to Lucas as he watched Brooke stand up hugging her followed by Haley and Nathan.

"Oh she does but that isn't Brooke's mom." He smiles as he ease out of his chair, "That is my mom." He tells him before walking over and hugging her, "Hey ma." He says pulling out of their hug.

"Hey sweetie." She smiles kissing him on the cheek.

"Grandmama come here I want you to meet someone." She tells her grabbing her hand and dragging her over to her boyfriend, "Peter this is the most amazing Grandmother in the world Karen and Grandmama this is the most hottest, smartest and best basketball player in Tree Hill Peter." She introduces getting a laugh from the room, "He is my boyfriend." She whispers to her and Karen laughs.

"Yeah sweetie I got that. It's nice to meet you Peter."

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." Peter smiles reaching out his hand which Karen shakes.

"Isn't he just the cutest!?" Grace giggles a little.

"Has anyone ever told you how much like your mother you are?" Karen questions with that warm mother/grandmother smile.

"Yeah I have gotten that a few times." Grace laughs shaking her head, "But Grandmama will you please tell them it's time to open presents?"

"Ok now I know you are your mother's daughter." Karen says getting a laugh from the room and a scuff from the brunette in the back.

"Told ya." Lucas teased bumping his side into Brooke who just shoved him back.

"Shut up." She mumbled put of course smiled when Lucas laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her into him.

"But it is getting late why haven't there been presents?"

"Thank you!" Grace said almost exhausted, "I have been asking them that all day! And since Grandmama said so we get to now!" she smiles proudly just like her mom had done a few moments ago with Lucas.

"Well we all knew that Karen was coming so we were just waiting for her." Haley tells her.

"But she is here now so let's go!" she says grabbing Karen's hand and pulling her into the living room for gifts.

* * *

Grace opened every gift one by one. Getting something she loved from everyone. She got some of her favorite perfume she loved from Haley, money like always from Nathan since he told her he had no clue what to get a teenage girl and it was easier giving her money then her faking her happiness with his lame attempt and taking it back. Peyton and Jake were on vacation but made sure she got a new iPod, and a camera. Rachel got her all sorts of designer clothes, and a trip for Grace and some friends to Key West. Karen's gift next to her mom's of course was her favorite so far since it was a brand new laptop. Then of course Jamie gave her a joking pack of condoms which made Brooke, Rachel, Haley, and Karen laugh, Peter turn redder then she has ever seen anyone in her life and Nathan want to kill his son along with Peter.

"I'll take those." Lucas said not even thinking grabbing the box and getting a look from everyone in the room, "I mean I won't take them like I need them." He tells them and they all give him an even weirder look, "Not that I don't use them because I do use condoms." He tries to tell them but still the looks come, "Ok stop looking at me! I do use condoms but not lately, but that's not the point the point is I am just going to put these…" he says looking around the room and grabbing Brooke's purse, "In here."

"Why you planning on using them later with Brooke?" Rachel smirks getting a room full of people trying to cover up a laugh and a few faces fall.

"What?! No!"

"Wait so you and Brooke don't use condoms?" Rachel questions.

"No we do." he tells her but then realizes what he said and why once again he got weird looks, "I mean no we don't. We did but we don't now. I mean we don't have sex now we are just friends now." He stammers out.

"Right…" Rachel nods dragging out right and getting a slap from her best friend.

"Shut up…" Lucas growls a little before turning to look at his niece, "Grace can I just give you my present now before all these people make me feel I am completely nuts?"

"Yes!" Grace smiles sticking out her hands, "Gimme, Gimme, Gimme." She begs forgetting everything that has happened in the last five minutes.

"Well I don't really have it on me." he tells her and she frowns a little, "But come on it's in my car." He tells her and she jumps up grabbing his hand and racing to the front door followed by the rest of the house. Grace slings open the door and mouth drops and eye widen when she sees what's in front of her.

"That is not mine is it?" she asks turning to look at Lucas who was smiling waving a pair of keys in his hand.

"Yes baby girl that is yours." He smiles as she jumps in his arms giving him a huge hug.

"Mom do you see that!" she asks pointing at the old dark red mustang in the drive way.

"Yeah baby I see that." she smiles nodding.

"That is mine! That car is freaking mine!" she jumps up grabbing the keys and running over to it, "Look how gorgeous it is!" she all but screams excited, "Peter come look at my car!" she tells him and he smiles walking over getting a pat on the shoulder from Lucas as he passed him, "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Yeah baby it's gorgeous." Peter smiles as he watches his girlfriend look through her car.

"Thanks Luke." Brooke smiles walking over to the boy she once loved more than life, "You didn't have too but thank you." she tells him as she pulls him into a hug.

"Anything for my girls." He whispers and Brooke pulls back giving him a look, one he has gotten so many times in his life from her and one he wanted to comment on but knew he couldn't.

"This is so awesome!" Grace squeals running over and tacking him with another hug, "Thank you thank you thank you!" she repeats over and over, "You're the best! Are you going to come ride with me?" she asks pulling out of the hug.

"I don't know Grace I do know your driving." He teases.

"Daddy please!" she begs completely missing the looks of the entire family by her words, but everyone missed the unfazed look of Lucas by her words. Ever since their weekend of playing pretend Grace has been calling him it a lot more and now when he hears it he smiles but doesn't surprise him anymore.

"Fine but only because I love you." he tells her as she drags him to the car and telling Peter to get in the back.

"We will be back in a few momma." Grace calls as she speeds out of the driveway.

"Did you hear what she called him?" Haley asks walking over and placing her hand on her friend's shoulder who just nods.

"How does it make you feel her calling him that?" Rachel asks walking up next to her on the other side.

"Nothing." Brooke shrugs, "He has always been her daddy. Only thing that changed is her name for him."

* * *

Brooke sat in the kitchen of her small apartment cleaning up. Her and Grace got home a little while ago and Grace raced upstairs for her shower. Brooke however is just cleaning up some. She hears her front door open and close and though to most people that might freak them out their front door opening and closing it doesn't. She knows she locked it when she came in and since only 6 people have a key she knows it's someone who isn't going to rob her.

"Need some help?" she hears the person ask and smiles a little knowing who it is.

"No but if you don't mind pouring me a drink and grabbing you a beer we can hang out some." She tells him putting the last bit of dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sure." Lucas smiles grabbing the drinks and heading into the living room, joined shortly after by the brunette.

"Thanks." She says climbing on the couch and pulling off her heels and absentmindedly throwing her feet in his lap, "I'm so tired." She breaths out exhausted leaning her back against the arm rest.

"Well why don't you go to bed?" Lucas questions putting down his beer and like so many times before rubbing her feet.

"I don't know." she says closing her eyes loving the feeling, "You are always so good at that." she tells him sinking down on the couch and taking a sip of her wine.

"What turning you on?" he teases taking his hand and rubbing up her calf.

"I am too worn out to even fight with you." she tells him.

"No you just know I am right." He laughs shaking his head at her.

* * *

Grace sat at her makeup table nervous. She knew she wanted to be with Peter but she was scared. She was scared about not adding up to all the other girls and that freaked her out, that he could compare her. She didn't want to be compared. She took a shower when she got home and redid her makeup, let her hair have a small wave to it and she smiled looking at herself. She had on a white tank top and a part of gray pajama pants on. She wasn't sure what she should wear; she had no clue and dug all through her stuff to realize she didn't have anything that was right for tonight. She was just about deciding on changing again when she heard a tap at her window and her nerves went into over drive.

Slowly standing up and making sure her door was locked she walked over to the window with shaking hands and sliding it open as Peter climbed inside. He had on what he had worn at her birthday dinner and as always looked just gorgeous; she really did have a pretty great boyfriend.

"Hey..." He smiled slipping his hands in hers and kissing her cheek.

"Hey…" she whispered and knew he felt her whole body trembling as he placed his hand just above her hip bone and let his thumb rub some skin that was being exposed by her a little two short tank top.

"You look gorgeous." He comments making her let out a small smile and blush some.

"Thanks." She smiled a little more leaning in to kiss him. She wasn't really sure all she should being doing right now but figured kissing him was a good place to start. They seemed to do a small dance over to the bed and when her legs hit the back of she sat down slowly pulling him down on the bed with her. She was nervous without a doubt and was more than sure he could hear her heart racing out of her chest and she wished to everything it would quiet down a little. She was nervous but she wanted to do this.

"Peter…" she gasps out as he starts kissing down her neck and she bites her bottom lip as his hand runs down her side and starts to play with the string on her shorts, "Baby…" she says and his head shoots up and hand removes from her pants.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" he freaked a little.

"No I'm fine…I just…" she trails off a little nervous, "I love you I do…I love you so much…"

"We don't have to do this. I am ok with waiting longer really I am." he tells her quickly and starts to lean off her but she grabs onto both his cheeks pulling him back down.

"No it's not that it's…" she tells him closing her eyes thinking about how to word it all. How to say what she is feeling.

"Baby talk to me what are you thinking." He whispered to her brushing her hair from her face and looking down at her. When he looked at her he couldn't help but smile she was gorgeous, she was in his eyes complete perfection and he truly loved Grace Davis.

"I'm just scared." She barely whispers and her whole voice cracks, "To me this is will be amazing no matter what. Partly because I love you more than anything and the other part because I have never been with anyone else." She tells him and he nods knowing all this, "But you have and what if I don't add up to them? What if being with me doesn't even come close to all those other girls?"

"Grace…" he sighs "I haven't even been with that many girls." He tells her but he knows that does little to easy her mind, "and even so known of that matters. I may have been with a few girls and I may have had sex before but none of that matters because the past times I have had sex I didn't feel half for them what I feel for you. I love you."

"I know you do." she nods leaning up to kiss him softly, "Know I want to be with you Peter. I do more than anything just please be patient with the fact I'm not sure of what I am supposed to be doing." She confesses a little nervous.

"I know." he smiles leaning in to kiss her softly, "If you want to stop at anytime you tell me ok?" he made her promise and she nodded wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her.

* * *

They both lay on the couch as the TV plays and they both are on the couch with their thoughts. Both thinking things, both thinking somewhat different things but both also thinking the same. Brooke sits her now empty glass on the stand behind her head just enjoying the feeling of having Lucas touch her again.

"Mmm…" Brooke hums as Lucas rubs up higher on her leg.

"Told ya." He teases and her eyes open up too look at him.

"That was not a turn on noise." She protest and he raises his eyebrow at her, "It wasn't!"

"Brooke you forget that I know your noises probably better than anyone." He tells her in a duh tone and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Like you are the only guy I have ever slept with." she mumbles resting back against the arm rest and resting her eyes.

"No I know that I mean hello…." He teases pointing at the roof to where Gracie's room is, "But I am saying I know when I am doing something that you like, and you are really liking this." he smirks rubbing a little higher on her leg.

"Luke…" she breaths out heavy knowing she should stop him. Knowing that this line they are flirting with is about to be crossed, not just crossed but miles over. She felt her heart racing, her breath becoming heavier as his hand trailed up her leg, and he slowly crawls his body up hers until he is lying on top of her.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Peter asks as he lays there holding his girlfriend close to him.

"Yeah." Grace nods against his chest wrapping her arm across her boyfriends chest, "I'm glad I waited for you." she smiles up at him and he leans his head down kissing her forehead. There may be many things in her life that she might regret, wish she could go back and fix but one thing she will never ever regret was what just happened in her bedroom. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles leaning down to kiss her and loves when he feels her smile in their kiss. Slowly rolling them over so he is on top of her, he runs his hand down her bare side grabbing on to just above her knee and wrapping her body around him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Grace asks pulling out of their kiss, "I know you may not be able to since your parents may wonder but I mean if you can…well if you want too because I don't know you may not want to but…" she rambles until his kiss cuts her off.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiles at her and Grace just nods leaning up kiss him again.

* * *

Brooke didn't know what was happening. She didn't know why Lucas was laying on top of her and she sure as hell couldn't tell you why she wasn't pushing him off. She was really pretty much unsure of everything all she did know was Lucas's hand was a little too high between her legs and face was really too close to hers but she was still not pushing him away.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He whispers taking his hand from her leg and brushing back her hair from her face.

"I don't either." She agrees.

"We can't go back down that road again…" he says wishing he could calm down his heart from beating so loud.

"No we can't do that again. Too much has happened…so much time has passed." She once again agrees but knows everything in her is telling her that line was complete bullshit.

"Yeah…" Lucas agreed dropping his head above her shoulder resting his face against the couch, "But why…" he mumbles against the couch as he hears Brooke's heart pounding against his chest, "But why is everything inside of me always yelling at me that its right?" he asks pulling back to look at her.

"I don't know…" she shrugs sadly as she feels a tear burning in her eyes.

"Are we ever going to get it right?" he questions.

"Sometimes I think about it." she tells him honestly, "But then I think it hasn't happened after all this time what's to say it will ever."

"Maybe…" he starts swallowing hard, "Maybe it's better to just leave it all in the past instead of ruining what we have now."

"Yeah…maybe your right. We are in a good place why mess things up." She agrees knowing she couldn't give herself to Lucas again then get hurt again. Not now, not with Grace because today proved that Grace loves Lucas more than anything and she would never make her daughter believe that they would work, they would be a real family just to break up and ruin everything all over again.

"Maybe I should go." He says and Brooke nods feeling her breath catch in her throat as he leans down kissing her cheek, "Bye Pretty Girl." He whispers slowly climbing off her and walking towards the door.

Brooke laid on the couch watching him stand at the door. He stands frozen for a few seconds just standing there with his hand on the handle and face looking down. She knows he is thinking, he is thinking real hard and after a minute of thinking shaking his head of the thoughts and walking out the door.

Nodding to herself for a few seconds she laid her head back against the arm rest closing her eyes as a tear slips out of the corner of her eye dropping on the cushion next to her. Friends that's what they were, that's what they needed to be but just like him she couldn't stop the feeling in her chest screaming at her it was all just completely wrong.

* * *

**So so so so so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! I don't know what happened but I just lost my feeling for some of my stories but slowly starting to get them back. All of the reviews for all of my stories have been beyond amazing and you are all so great!! I don't even know if anyone still has hope for this story or any of my others but know I will finish them all. It maybe slowly done but they will be finished!!**

**I hope you all enjoy this story and this chapter and I am thinking once I update some of my other stories revising this one from the beginning because I feel like all my first stories and first chapters weren't that great so I may redo them. They won't change that much just I don't know better and fixing all the mistakes so look out for it!!**

**Well review and I will update I promise!!**


	14. Authors Note

**ATTENTION MY LOVES!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT ALL WRITERS HATE!!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN!**

I know it is terrible and I seriously want to cry :( I mean I use my computer everyday and for the last week I have been not having one! Sadly I won't be getting it back for about another week possibly two!

Now as so sad that is I have some news I hope you all enjoy. Over the next two weeks while I wait I am writing. Like right now when my brother is off his computer and my sister isn't on my mom's I am writing. I even have a notebook so when an idea pops up I write it down when I have free time.

So that being said I going to make a promise that I am going to try so hard to stick to since you all deserve it and that is I will be updating when I get my computer back and everything typed ALL my stories.

I was actually almost done with my The Dangerous Games we Play chapter when the terrible thing took place! I am hoping since its not my hard drive that isn't messed up I don't lose anything but I again don't know! They said they would try but they can't make promises!

Now even though I get my computer (fingers crossed) back in two weeks I still need time to type it all and send it to my computer from my brothers. So… that again being said the list below are the stories I will be updating and writing for while I wait!

The Dangerous Games We Play

New Town, Same Heart

Small Lies Cause Big Problems

Addiction

Love, Lust, Lies

5 years, 3 months, 15 days

Life Goes On

I know that some of my stories aren't there and that is Best Friends Right? And Be that Way and sadly those maybe al little longer. Being as Be That Way is the sequel to my first love The Other Side of Life I want to make the ending of it really perfect! Give my Brucas what they deserve in the end. It is coming to an end so I want it to be something that doesn't disappoint.

Then Best Friends Right I am just plan stuck! If any of my readers have an suggestions on that one I am all ears and just PM and let me know!

Also the other stories that are on my profile but aren't listed are my sisters and since she is on spring break and has more access to my brother's computer while we are at work she will probably be updating them sometime this week. I really don't know so don't hold me to it!

So again I hope that you all look for my updates coming up and I hope you stick with me since I have been terrible with my updates far!

But look for them my loves.

Love much

Lexi


	15. Chapter 14

"What is wrong?" Karen asked as she watched the young brunette she has looked at as her daughter move frantically around her kitchen.

"Nothing." Brooke lied as she looked for something to make Karen for lunch, "Why did I invite you over if I have nothing to feed you!?" she growled annoyed slamming her cabinet shut.

"Brooke its fine I'm not even that hungry." Karen smiled more worried about the young mother. She had that look, the look she only got when she was debating something in her head or about to break. Right now Karen was just praying for the former, "Lucas told me Sam was back in town." She stated thinking that maybe what is wrong with her.

"Yeah he is doing a little disappearing act right now." She told her as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, "I can offer you some coffee." She frowned since that was really all she had. She was supposed to go to the store today but she was working hard on some sketches for a designer she met on her weekend with Rachel and she really had spent most of her day in her office.

"That works for me." Karen nodded.

"But yeah I don't know if I should be worrying about Sam or not. One minute he is on my doorstep the next he is off god knows where." She waved her hand around as she made a pot of coffee, "I mean I know that no judge in his right mind will give him custody if he pushes me for it. He hasn't been in my daughter's life for 17 years he think, he is going to actually get visitation."

"What if Gracie wants to see him?" Karen asked knowing it wasn't what Brooke wanted to think about but also knowing that it was a possibility. Even if I girl hates her father for some reason every little girl wants that father daughter relationship, doesn't matter if they are five or fifty five, little girls want a daddy.

"If she does…" Brooke sighed running her hand through her hair, "If she does I can't stop her. I mean it scares me since I don't want him hurting her again, my daughter seems tough but she isn't made of stone and I will not let that man break her heart. I will make sure he knows he is not going to be coming and going when he pleases."

* * *

"HI…" Gracie heard as two arms wrapped around her as she stood in the gym waiting for practice to start.

"Hi." Grace smiled in his arms. She really did love the feeling of being in his arms. They were so protecting, relaxing, and when she was in his arms she was more than sure nothing wrong could ever happen to her.

"I love you." He whispered kissing the side of her head.

"I love you too." She grinned a mile long spinning in his arms to look at him, "God I love you so much." She shook her head with a smile playing with his hair, "And last night…." She started and loved the smile he got thinking about it, "You were just so amazingly perfect to me. So gentle and patient with me. You were just perfect and I love you so much for that."

"Oh baby girl you have no idea how it makes me feel knowing you trusted me last night." He whispered tucking a few dark locks of hair behind his girlfriend ear, "It was probably one of the best moments of my life."

"Not _the_ best?" she teased a little making him shake his head at her.

"No the best was probably the moment you told me you loved me." He informed her making her smile even more, "But last night was definitely a close second." He smiled leaning in capturing her lips with his.

"Mmm…" Grace hummed against her boyfriend's lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gracie." She heard pulling away from her boyfriend to see who called her name.

"Oh sorry Uncle Lucas." She apologized taking a step away from Peter. So it was great her Uncles, well Lucas had eased up on Peter but that didn't mean that he wanted to watch them making out in the gym.

"No its fine." He waved at her and Grace looked at him noticing something wasn't right. He was almost in the mood her mom had been in this morning. Not a bad one just a thinking, maybe upset one.

"You ok?" she asked walking over standing in front of him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucas waved her off, "I just umm..." he paused trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing, "Oh Hales wanted you."

"Ok." She nodded but still studying the man in front of her, "Uncle Lucas you sure your ok? Do you feel alright?" she questioned reaching up to touch his head making sure he didn't feel warm.

"Grace I'm fine." He chuckled a little taking her hand away from him, "I just got home late. I'm tired that's all." He lied not really wanting to think about his night before.

"If you say so." Grace somewhat mumbled to herself still not completely sure of his answer.

"Promise baby girl I'm fine." Lucas promised giving her a half smile as he walked over to his brother.

"You ok?" Peter asked noticing the worried look on his girlfriend's face.

"I am but I'm not so sure he is." She sighed as she still kept her eyes on her Uncles across the gym.

* * *

"Now that we have talked about the man who will not be mention again." Karen chuckled as she sipped on her coffee, "Why not tell me what is having you so upset." She asked knowing that Sam was clearly not what was making the girl next to her mind not be with her at all.

"I'm just tired." Brooke lied running her finger along the rim of her cup as she thought about what was really going on, "Karen can I…can I talk to you about something?" she asked looking at the woman she looked up to so much.

"Anything." Karen smiled knowing Brooke would talk to her sooner or later. She always did.

"It's just so hard sometimes." Brooke sighed dropping her shoulders that felt so heavy.

"What is honey?" she asked a little unsure if Brooke meant everything about life was just hard or something more in particular. However Brooke just stays quiet for a little while staring intently at her coffee cup, "Brooke what's hard?" Karen repeated and Brooke just shook her head before turning to look at her whispering;

"Not being with him."

* * *

"Aunt Haley," Grace knocked on her Aunts room find her, along with Principal Turner and a couple and a guy she has never seen before, "Oh sorry Uncle Lucas said you wanted me but I can wait." She apologized moving out of the room for them to finish.

"No Gracie sweetie its fine come here." Haley waved her niece over who walked back into the room.

"Hey Principal Turner." She gave a small wave walking into the classroom still not aware of what was going on.

"Grace." The older man nodded.

"Aun- I mean Mrs. Scott is everything ok?" Grace asked and corrected.

"Oh honey everything is fine." Haley told her quickly and seeing her niece relax, "Grace I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Lien and their son Vick." She introduced and Gracie gives a small wave and smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Grace." Mr. Lien smiled offering his hand which Grace shook.

"Nice to meet you also." She returned to the smile but tossing her Aunt a very confused look of what was going on.

"Gracie you see the Lien's are new to Tree Hill." Mr. Turner started to explain and Grace nodded figuring that much. Tree Hill was small, everyone really knew everyone and Grace was sure she would have seen Vick around. Now don't get her wrong she loved Peter and he was her everything but she would be completely stupid not to admit this guy in front of her wasn't gorgeous.

He was a little taller than her with dark, dark brown hair. His body wasn't as built as Peter's but it was nothing to frown at. He clearly worked out and what really got her attention as soon as she walked into the room were his eyes. They were dark, like dark brown almost black and they clearly held a lot of mystery to them. Yet then his smile made her squirm a little. It wasn't so much a small but a smirk that barley showed off his perfectly white teeth and it made her feel funny. The look on his face was only a look she has gotten by one person and that was Peter and that look really didn't come across his gorgeous face that much until today, until after their new step in their relationship. It's like a sneaky little smile that on Peter she thinks is adorable because well he is her Peter but on this guy not so much.

"…So we were hoping being as he is new you would show him around." Grace only heard the tail end of what he was saying.

"Huh?" Gracie asked making her Aunt laugh since she was pretty sure she knew what her niece was thinking, "Oh..." she shook her head of her thinking, "Yeah that's fine I can show him around."

"Great!" his mother clapped her hands together very pleased.

"Alright for the next few days until we get everything figured out with your schedule Vick you will be almost as Gracie's shadow. Go with her to classes and stuff so she can show you around." Haley explained.

"I have no problem following her around." Vick smirked and winking at her and Grace just raised her eyebrow at him not believing this guy was almost hitting on her in front of his parents, her Aunt and the principal.

"Well..." Mr. Turner coughed a little clearing his throat, "Vick here plays basketball and we talked to Coach Scott and he is willing to give him a tryout and since you have practice right now Grace you think you could show him to the gym while we finish up in here?"

"Sure Mr. Turner, not a problem." Grace shrugged, "I'll see you later Mrs. Scott." She said making an annoyed face still not at all liking how that sounded, "Mr. and Mrs. Lien nice meeting you." She nodded and they said their goodbyes as she headed out of the room Vick by her side.

"Cheerleader huh?" Vick asked taking in her short cheer shorts and tight little top.

"Yup." Grace nodded as they headed down the hall, "you're new huh?'

"Yup." He copied her nod as they walked.

"You miss your old school?" she asked trying to make small talk and her being a Davis just not wanting any silence.

"Naw…" he shook his head locking his eyes on hers and she noticed again the mysterious eyes that were clearly holding something in them.

"You a senior?"

"I should be." He told her and she gave him a confused little look, "I kind of didn't go to my classes most of last semester so I have to retake them. So instead of graduating this May with everyone I am just going to be graduating next December." He informed her€.

"But if you graduate in December do you get like a graduation?"

"No but I don't care. I am not into this whole school thing. Skip all the time, don't really do the work. Hell I wouldn't even be playing basketball if my dad wasn't making me. He thinks if I am on the team I will keep my grades up. Truth is I don't care." he shrugged and Gracie could really see he clearly just doesn't care.

"Why did you change schools?" she asked as they walked into the gym.

"I got kicked out." He smirked over at her and she let out a small laugh.

"Oh aren't you just a little bad boy." She teased and he got that look again, the one from the class room that made her squirm under it.

"Trust me baby you have no idea." He winked at her as he made his way across the gym to the Coach he met earlier.

Grace however just stood completely dumbfounded by his little comment. Like he was trying to give her some secret little meaning behind it, she didn't like that too much.

* * *

"God I don't know." Brooke sighed running her hands through her hair, "I mean he is your son I shouldn't be talking about him too you."

"Brooke…" Karen shook her head at the girl, "You can talk to me about it. I promise." She smiled sweetly laying her hand on Brooke's.

"It's just so hard sometimes. Like I think about it all the time Karen. I don't really go a day not thinking about it. And yes I tell everyone I don't, we are just friends but hell me and Lucas have never been just friends. Even when I was staying with ya'll after I had Gracie we weren't friends."

_Two months, Brooke had a baby two months ago and it was almost like she had been a mother her whole life. It was so natural to her, so easy well not easy because being a teen parent isn't easy but it was easy loving her baby._

_Grace was really her mother in every way. She had her dark hair that was starting to come up on the top of her little head; she had Brooke's nose and Brooke's dimples. She had Brooke's attitude everyone in the house could already see coming in and even at just two months she had her mother's smile. A smile that just lit Brooke up completely and fall in love with the sweet innocent thing all over again. _

_She feared she would be terrible; almost not know how to love her baby since her mother was never the loving type. Never took care of her but in the months she has lived in the Scott household she realized what a mother was._

_Karen Roe was the perfect mother. She was strict yes, made sure you knew the rules in her house but she was an amazing mother. And she wasn't just amazing to Lucas but to Brooke also. She didn't have to help her; she didn't have to give Brooke the spare bedroom after her mother kicked her out of the house for being pregnant. She didn't have to do anything yet she did it._

_For almost a year now she has lived with the older brunette and she loved the woman more than her own mother. She took better care of her then her own mother. Now of course Brooke's father sent Karen a check every month, it was never a lot but just to pay for Brooke's food, Brooke's housing, and Brooke's care. None of the money was for her baby, for his grandchild. However he doesn't know that every month that check comes in that check goes into Brooke's bank. Karen told her she can take of Brooke's food since she doesn't eat that much anyway, she can take care of the housing since she really isn't losing money by having Brooke in her house and that any bills she can pay. Just save that money for Gracie. Save it for her clothes, for her diapers, for anything she needed._

_Yet again Brooke didn't spend the money since of course Karen would just happen to pick up some diapers while she was out, grab an outfit that was on sale. Karen Roe had slowly not only taken in Brooke to raise but Grace to and she didn't regret a second of the decision she made._

_Now there was only one downside to this whole arrangement, only on problem that everyone tried to ignore but knew it was almost impossible. And that problem was a certain blonde in that household was just hopelessly in love with a single mom down the hall._

_Brooke was so tired, she really was. Gracie was having trouble sleeping the last few nights and the whole house was aware of it. It was really almost crazy that Gracie would scream, not cry scream, until she saw her mother. As long as Brooke was around she was fine, as long as Brooke had just one finger on her she was fine, but that vision get blocked, that finger get removed and Gracie went nuts._

_Now of course Brooke loved that fact someone loved her so much but when it was already 1 and she hadn't slept in days she was wishing it would erase just for a night._

"_Luke…" Brooke whispered through the dark room down the hall from her._

"_Hmm…" she heard a mumbled almost grunt coming from the figure on the bed._

"_Please help me." She begged bouncing her crying baby in her arms and saw as the boy in the bed slowly started to sit up to look at her, "Please I am so tired. I haven't slept in days and-"_

"_Come here Pretty Girl." He cut her off pulling back his sheets as she moved across the room handing Grace over to him as she climbed in next to him. Another thing that Grace had just like her mother was the fact even though Grace was nuts about her mother, a certain blue eyes blonde could calm her almost as fast, "Hey Princess you keeping mommy up?" he smiled at the baby in his arms as she started to stop crying and curl her baby body into him, "Get some sleep Pretty Girl." He whispered at the girl next to him whose eyes were fighting to stay open, "I got her just rest."_

"_Thank you Lucas." He heard her mumble and the words weren't even fully out before she was asleep._

"_Oh goodness my girls." He chuckled shaking his head as he looked at the baby in his arms who was starting to drift and then at the girl next to him who moved her body a little closer to his as she slept, "My girls." He whispered gently brushing her hair out of her face._

_Brooke's eye flickered open seeing the clock on the night stand saying it was a little past 4. The arms that held onto her felt so familiar and comfortable. She missed waking up to him holding her. Flipping herself over to look at him she loved it when she felt him pull her closer to him._

_She was sure he didn't mean to hold her like this. That he probably just went to sleep and as more of a habit pulled her close, but she still loved the feeling she got from him doing it. _

_Pulling her hand out from the warm sheets she placed it on his cheek gently stroking it with her thumb as his eyes slowly blink open. He loves waking up to that gorgeous face looking back at him, "Morning Pretty Girl." He whispered before closing his eyes again still tired but scooting his body closer to her, "Gracie went to sleep pretty quick after you so I put her back in her crib." He mumbled yawning a bit trying to get back his sleep._

"_I miss you." He heard her voice crack and his eyes fly open to look at her, "God Luke I miss you so much and I know how dumb that sounds. I know it makes no sense, I mean I see you every day but I can't help it I just miss you." She said biting her trembling bottom lip, "I miss waking up with you holding me, and you kissing me. I miss the little things like when you just hold my hand or smile at me. I miss the way it feels in your arms and I miss the feeling of want and need I feel every time we make love."_

"_Brooke…" he whispered brushing back her hair and seeing the tears form in her eyes._

"_I messed everything up!" she cried as tears started to pour out, "I shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't have a baby. I should be looking at colleges, going out on the weekends and hanging out with my friends. And I shouldn't be thinking like that!"_

"_Pretty Girl it's ok." He tried to promise but she just shook her head no._

"_It's not Lucas it's not! I love my baby, I love her more than life and wouldn't change having her but I can't help a part of me hates myself for everything I have done. The part of me that tells me that the most important thing in my life made me lose you." Her voice cracked and in a second he had her in his arms and her crying was silenced by his lips on hers for the first time in almost a year._

_He rolled himself over as she laid under him, her body tucked perfectly under his like so many times before. Her kiss was the same, her lips felt the same against his and the only un-perfect part of this was the fact he hated the taste of her tears, he hated she was in tears._

"_I'm right here." She felt him mumble against her lips as she rolled them back over so she was now laying perfectly on top of him, "I'm right here and god baby I swear I'm not leaving you." He promised and she pulled away from him looking down at him as he pushed her hair back, "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered rubbing his thumb under her eye wiping away the tear that was about to fall._

"_It's never going to work." She started to cry again collapsing on top of him as he arms wrapped tight around her petite frame, "No matter how much I want to. How much I want to be with you it will never work." She cried hating it was true. Her love for Lucas was never something that was in question; it was never something that would be doubted. Her future with him yes but her love never and sadly what she said was true. In her life she has loved only two things completely, with her whole heart and those things were her precious daughter and the boy holding her. As much as she hated it, as much as it broke her heart completely she had to let him go, she had to let him live his life._

"_Brooke don't say that." He begged kissing her shoulder as he tightened his grip._

"_Live your life Lucas." She pleaded as her face stayed buried in his neck, "Go to school, go out and do what you want to do." She whimpered into his neck as her tears started to stop._

"_What if I just want you?" he asked turning his head to kiss the side of her head, "What if all I want is you and Grace?"_

"_Then…" she paused sniffling a little wanting to remember the feeling of him holding her a little longer, "Then go out do what you think you want to and if you still want to be with me…"_

"_When I still want to be with you." He corrected knowing he was always going to want to be with her, no if about it._

"_Then come back to me." She whispered kissing his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Just come back to me Broody."_

She thought he would come back sooner. She thought he would be here right after he graduated college. That he would come back to her but he didn't. Yeah he came back but it wasn't like he came back for _her_, he just came back. Never said anything, never mentioned being back for her and Gracie so she just tried to rid the idea of being with him again. Figuring he was there for Grace and that was enough, he loved Grace and took care of her so she would handle just that, even if it ultimately broke her heart.

"He was supposed to come back to me Karen!" Brooke yelled angered by thinking about it all again, "He promised he would come back." She whispered as she fell into her seat tears threatening to fall.

"Brooke sweetie it's not too late." Karen soothed rubbing the upset brunette's back but Brooke just shook her head no.

"It is Karen. We both know it is."

"Why? Why can't you ever just be happy together?"

"Because it's not just me. If it was just me trust me I would jump at the chance so fast even if there was a big chance it wouldn't work out. I honestly wouldn't care. I would take hell a month of trying just to see if it would work; to see if it was all still there." Brooke explained and that was all true. Not a day goes by that she doesn't wonder if they would work out. If they should just give it another try and if it didn't work out, if their feelings weren't the same and they more loved the idea of it then actually each other; then just go their separate ways, back to being friends and accept they were just a great high school romance. Not a day passed that she didn't want to try that, but she couldn't.

"Then why not try? Why not see if what you feel is still there?" Karen questioned not at all doubting the feeling would still be there. That if given the chance Brooke and Lucas would work out completely.

"It's not that easy Karen." Brooke shook her head, "I would die for the chance of trying to be with him again but I will not do that to Gracie." She told her and Karen slowly nodded getting it now, "She loves him, she loves him more than anything and I will not get her hopes up about us all really being a family for feelings not being the same anymore." She explained. She would rather just keep things how they were now for Gracie instead of making her believe that she and Lucas would be together for it not to work. For them to just be better as friends, "I may want to try it, but I can't." She frowned a little tracing the rim of her cup, "I can't do anything unless I _know_ it will work out."

"But if you don't try how will you ever know?" Karen asked as Brooke stayed quiet for a few moments thinking, before just giving a shrug whispering, "I don't."

* * *

**So glad I have my computer back! Victory lap for that! Hehe…I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I hope you all understand Brooke's thoughts. Any single mother knows ESPECIALLY if the little girl doesn't have a father in their life that you can't just give them someone they love and yank them away. You can't get hopes up to crush them because trust me I have been there it sucks.**

**But anyway thank you all for sticking around with me and please;**

**Review :))**


	16. Chapter 15

"Uncle Lucas." Grace skipped over during practice to her two Uncles on the sidelines.

"What's going on baby girl?" Lucas asked watching his players run back and forth down the court same mood as he was in earlier.

"Well I was wondering what you were doing after practice?" She asked wanting to get him out of whatever mood he was in, figure out what was bothering him.

"I umm…Teddy pass to Vick!" He yelled as the boys passed to the new player, "Try Vick at point guard." He turned to Nathan who nodded as he wrote down on his clip bored, "But oh I don't think I am doing anything what's up?"

"Well I wanted to surprise mom with dinner because she is working late tonight at the shop and was wondering if you wanted to come?" She asked knowing normally the mention of her mother's name brings a smile to Lucas's face yet this time just brought a sad look of pain.

"Actually I can't tonight. I have to go over some stuff before the game Friday." He somewhat lied and hating it. He knew he could take the time and go but he couldn't see Brooke right then. He wasn't ready to talk to her after what happened at her house the night before.

"But I thought you said you weren't doing anything." She frowned a little, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I promise." He gave a fake smile, "But I really need to pay attention. With the new kid everything is going to be crazy before the game."

"Oh I umm…I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. But I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can get lunch of something." He offered kissing the top of her head as he walked off into the back she was sure to his office.

"Uncle Nathan…" Grace frowned walking over to her other Uncle, "Is Uncle Lucas mad at me?" She asked trying to think of something she might have done to upset him but was coming up with nothing.

"What? Of course not why would you think that?" Nathan asked seeing the concerned look on her face, "Gracie what's wrong?" He asked.

"He is just being weird. Like I don't know not talking to me. I asked if he wanted to get dinner and he said no. He never says no to me. You think he is mad?"

"Oh baby girl he would never be mad at you. He loves you like his own." Nathan smiled kissing the top of her head giving her a one armed hug, "You mean everything to him I promise. He may just be a little stressed that's all. He will get over it." Nathan promised dropping his arm as he blew his whistle for the guys to go on a water break as he walked away writing on his clip bored.

"Look my new best friend." She heard turning around to see Vick once again smirking at her.

"Oh look my shadow." She forced a smile which quickly faded as she looked back to where Lucas had gone trying to figure out what was going on with her mom and him. Maybe they got in a fight. Yet she would have seen that or heard it being as at her birthday they were fine. Yet maybe it was the whole car thing, her mom was excited but maybe the whole dad thing was too much. Maybe she said it and her mom didn't like it and they fought. If that was it then it was her fault.

"You ok?" Vick asked noticing the weird look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied, "So how you liking practice? My Uncles aren't being too hard on you are they?" She joked knowing her Uncles had a reputation of pushing their team hard, yet for some reason the guys loved them for it. Go figure, she didn't understand boys.

"Wait they are you Uncles?" He asked and she just nodded, "Like both of them?"

"Yup. Well I guess no not technically but yeah it's a real long story and honestly I get tired explaining it." She said like the story was that exhausting to tell making him laugh.

"Well since you are stuck hanging out with me so much I'm sure I will hear it at some point." He said taking a sip on his water making her let out a small laugh.

"Gracie." She heard turning around to see Peter.

"Boyfriend." She grinned huge knowing he will make her day better.

"What's going on?" He asked leaning in giving her a small kiss yet darting his eyes on Vick in the kiss, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just talking to Vick here." She waved her hand behind her at the smiling boy.

"Yeah just talking to me here." Vick grinned over at Peter giving him a look he didn't like at all. He knew guys like Vick, he knew what guys like him thought and he was not for him being around his girlfriend.

"Well how do you know each other?" Peter asked grabbing a water off the bench and putting his arm around Grace's waist.

"Baby you sweaty." Gracie scrunched up her nose making the cutest face.

"You're so adorable." Peter he grinned pushing his lips against hers making her giggle, "We should definitely head home and just skip the rest of practice."

"Peter!" She squealed slamming her hand over his mouth as she blushed, "People are around you."

"Your innocence is so great. I love it." He smiled leaning in to kiss her again until someone cleared their throat, "Yeah?" He growled a little looking Vick.

"Well I was just about to excuse myself. I didn't want to interrupt but I just wanted to see what Grace was doing tomorrow morning. Do you want me to pick you up before school?" He offered with a smile.

"Why would you pick her up before school?" Peter asked sending a glare from the boy in front of him to a confused one to his girlfriend.

"Umm…no Vick I will just meet you my by the front office."

"Why are you meeting him?" Peter whispered low to his girlfriend who just placed her hand to his lips.

"So tomorrow." Vick smiled giving her a wink, "See you later captain." He smirked at Peter as he walked by.

"Why are you meeting him?" Peter repeated annoyed his girlfriend didn't tell him this sooner.

"Peter relax. It's not that big of a deal. Aunt Haley and Principal Turner asked me to show him around the first few days until they get his schedule done." She explained.

"Well why did they have to pick you?"

"Are you jealous?" Grace smiled kinking her eyebrow at him making him scoff crossing his arms like a child, "Aww baby you are so totally jealous."

"I'm not." He objected.

"You are and it's so cute." She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck, "Peter I love you. No one even registers to me so don't be jealous."

"Well I love you too but I'm not jealous." He protested again making her laugh as she leaned in kissing him.

* * *

"Damn it!" Brooke cursed when once again her pencil broke from pushing too hard against the white paper. She was trying to draw a few sketches but with her mind racing with thoughts of Lucas she couldn't. She kept taking all her frustration on life on the poor little pencil snapping it over and over.

The store wasn't that busy today. Though she had a few customs come in she realized that every year around this time it just seemed to drop in marketing. She wasn't sure why, wasn't sure if it was because it was like a break between Christmas and summer or something but it just seemed like no one would shop for like a few weeks every time. It was just one more thing that frustrated her and one more reminder that life was getting harder.

Checking her phone for about the millionth time that day she saw Lucas still hadn't called her. She wanted to call him, she wanted to talk to him or something but she was afraid if it would be harder. After the realization it was easier to just give up on _them_ she was worried it really damaged their relationship. How could it not? How could it make things not awkward? Yet their relationship didn't know awkward; not really.

"_Brooke just say yes." Karen said again to the girl in front of her, "You are too young to be on your own and I think this is the best solution." She shrugged like it was pretty much an open and shut case. Brooke was pregnant, her mother kicked her out and here was where she was going to stay. In all honestly Karen couldn't think of what kind of parent would kick out their child for that, yet being a teenage parent herself she might have more of a soft spot for it; more of an understanding._

_Now of course when her son came to her begging for help, begging for her to take Brooke in she was spectacle. She thought it was a bad idea, that the girl he was still so clearly in love with living down the hall from him pregnant with someone else's baby was a terrible idea; Lucas changed her thoughts. He said he was scared for her; he worried and needed to help her. He had to do something and all he could come up with was her living with them and begged her for weeks and after sitting down and thinking about it Karen agreed._

"_Karen I love you, I love you for doing this for me, for us." Brooke said placing her hand on her small belly, "But I can't ask you. I can't ask you to take me in."_

"_You're not asking." She protested shaking her head, "I am offering, heck not even offering more like telling." She smiled that warm smile that made Brooke smile; made her feel like someone really cared about her. _

"_What about Luke? He may not even want me here." Brooke frowned fiddling with her fingers knowing that was a lie. A month ago when she told him she was pregnant he knew she was scared but he promised to be there for her, to be with her. Yet she told him no, said it was not going to work because she wanted him to have a life so she was still scared her living here would make him put that life on hold._

"_Brooke he does want you here." Karen placed her hand on the young girl's hand, "He wants you here where he can watch you, make sure you and your baby are safe. Brooke he loves you."_

"_I love him too." Brooke's voice cracked as a tear slid out of her eye, "I just don't know if I can live here with him after everything that happened. It maybe weird or awkward or I don't know something."_

"_It won't." Karen shook her head with a smile, "Brooke I know you are scared, I know you are afraid being here with Lucas but at the end of the day he is going to be with you no matter what. We both know talking him out of it is pointless so I would just prefer having you both under my roof safe then off in some cheap rundown apartment where I can't watch ya'll. Brooke living here is best. I promise it won't be awkward with Lucas." She promised patting her hand, "Plus he was the one who asked me to do it."_

"God damn you Luke." She cursed slamming her phone on the counter, "Why couldn't you have just wanted me there the first time I left home?" She dropped her head to her desk with a growl, "Why is this so hard?" She whispered closing her eyes only opening them when she heard someone sit something in front of her; her head snapping up to see the last person she wanted, "What are you doing here?" She growled at the man before here.

"I come in peace." He held his hands up, "I just thought you might want some coffee." He pointed at the cup in front of her.

"I don't want anything from you Sam." She growled standing up from her counter and walking around it to some rack of clothes so she doesn't have to actually sit in front of him, "I just want you to leave me and my daughter alone."

"Brooke I get you're mad at me." He said getting a scoff from her as she slams around some clothes, "But look I want…I want to get to know her."

"You had 17 years to get to know her Sam." She hissed, "I am not going to allow you to do it now."

"She is my daughter to Brooke." He reminded her as her head snapped up narrowing her eyes on him.

"No Sam. She is my daughter; you are just some sperm donor." She hissed pushing passed him back to her desk.

"Well that still makes her by blood mine." He followed her as she moved around the store.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you coming here now and doing this now?"

"I have my own reasons Brooke. Reasons that make me realize I have a daughter that I don't even know and I hate that. I want to know about her, her favorite color, and food, what she likes to eat or her favorite thing to do. I don't care what it is I just want to know her." He said and his face almost made Brooke believe him. Almost made her think he was being honest; his face looked worried, it looked scared and it looked like his biggest fear at that moment was his own child, his blood would never know him, never want to know him, "Just give me a chance to know her please."

* * *

Lucas read his plays over and over again yet it didn't seem to matter since his mind kept going back to a cheery brunette on the other side of town. He wanted them together but he understood her reasons. He got unless they were positive, unless they were a 100% sure that it would work they couldn't try because as much as he was sure they could still love each other their love for Grace was greater, it would always be greater.

"Hey…" He heard his head looking up to see Gracie slowly slide her body through the small crack in the door, "Whatcha doing?"

"Working." He shrugged flipping through some papers. He knew Grace could tell something was up, she was always good at reading people but he couldn't really tell her that he was not in a great mood because his heart was breaking at the thought because of her feelings he couldn't be with Brooke. He didn't blame her, not at all but he knew she would find a way to spin it around and blame herself, "Can I do something for ya?" He tossed a glance up at her seeing her staring at him eyes starting to water, "Gracie what's wrong?" He freaked hating when she cried, hating when she got upset.

"I know I'm not really yours." She said giving a sad shrug as he looked at her confused, "I know you're not really my dad and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or something. If me calling you dad made you and mom fight or made you feel I don't know…something you don't like."

"Gracie no, baby girl that's not-"

"I just want one." She cut him off just wanting to say what she wanted to say and leave, "All my friends have one and it's not fair because I want one so bad. I don't get what I did to not get one. So I guess I just tried to make you that person and it's not fair and I'm sorry and I don't want you and mom fighting over me wanting something so stupid as a dad. I'm sorry." She apologized again before darting out of his office quickly through the gym ignoring everyone as she did.

"Grace!" Lucas called moving from his desk to chase after her but finding her already leaving the gym and when getting to the parking lot finding her pulling out, "Damn it!" He cursed digging his hands in his pockets to find his phone not there, "Fucking shit!" He slammed his fist in the wall.

* * *

"Mom?" Grace called taking a few deep breaths controlling her feelings as she walked into her mom's store, "Are you here? I brought you food." She said putting her purse on the counter walking down the hall to her mom's office hearing her let out a laugh, "Mom?" Grace walked into the office finding the last person she thought she would ever find her mom laughing with.

"Hey Gracie." Sam smiled looking at the girl next to him. She really did look just like her mother and he cursed himself for not being here sooner, not see her grow up from a small child to this beautiful woman.

"Umm…hello." She greeted tossing a glance from her mom then back at the man in front of her, "Why are you here?"

"Grace…" Brooke slid back in her chair standing up and walking around her desk to her daughter, "I always want what is best for you. I want you to have what you want in life and get everything you deserve."

"Yeah ok I know but why is he here?" She asked not caring if she sounded rude.

"Well Grace I… I want to know you." Sam said standing up, "I want to be here and get to know you."

"I don't think so." Grace shook her head instantly.

"Gracie…" Brooke touched her daughter's arm with a frown. Yeah of course she wasn't for it either, she thought Sam was still just an asshole but she also knows how bad Grace has wanted him around. That even if she would never admit it she wanted him so desperately to come back and be here and even if she hated the fact if that would make her little girl happy she would let it be, let Grace be in charge of everything.

"No! This man, if you can even call him a man disappears leaving you alone for 17 years, doesn't even show any claim to me just decides to come back and expects me to want to be all father daughter with him? I'm sorry it's not going to happen." Grace yanked away from them storming out of the room.

"Grace stop! Look I just want you to have him if you want him." Brooke followed behind.

"I don't want him! I don't need him! I have all I need; I have you and Peter, Uncle Nathan, Jamie, Rachel and Aunt Haley. I have Peyton and Jake, my friends and Jenny; Grandma Karen. I have Uncle Lucas!" She yelled choosing not to tell her mom about her little crying scene back at school right now, "Those are the only people I need!"

"Gracie baby I know that but you don't have a father." Brooke said seeing in her daughter's eyes there was something more going on. That something inside of her was upset by something completely different, "Grace what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is some asshole is trying to come in and ruin my life!" She snapped sending a glare over at Sam who stood quietly in the corner.

"No there is something else. Something else is bothering you." Brooke pushed taking a step closer making Grace back away from her.

"Nothing is bothering me! Nothing is wrong because you don't care! What is bothering me is something I did for you and you are now pushing Sam on me!" She yelled thinking that if she just told Lucas she wouldn't force him to be her fill in dad things would be ok. That Brooke and Lucas would be happier and get along and if they got along with no pressure from her then they would finally get together. Finally be a real family.

"Grace no one is forcing me here. If you don't wa-"

"Stop talking!" Brooke threw her hand up at Sam not wanting to hear him talk for a second just wanting to figure out what was wrong with little girl, "Grace what did you do for me? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"It doesn't matter now." She shook her head, "Nothing matters anymore because it's not going to work if he is around." She threw her hand back at the man behind her mom, "God you are ruining everything!" She screamed snatching her purse of the counter and leaving, "I brought dinner but there is only enough for two so ya'll enjoy your new little family without me."

"Gracie sweetie don't leave. Just talk to me. Please come back."

"No!" Grace stormed towards the door not caring if she was acting like a spoiled brat. This was not how everything was supposed to go. Lucas was supposed to come home and he and Brooke were going to see each other and be together and happy and Sam was not supposed to come back! He was never supposed to come back.

"Grace where are you going?" Brooke called making her daughter spin around to face her.

"I'm going to stay the night at Peter's." Grace told her not asking more telling her that was what she was going to do.

"No you are not." Brooke shook her head. She may love her daughter and she may actually really like Peter but she was not going to let her 17 year old daughter spend the night at his house; that was just asking for trouble.

"I wasn't asking." Grace crossed her arms over her chest mirroring the look her mother was giving her.

"Grace Peyton Davis I am not arguing with you. You are 17 and not spending the night at your boyfriend's house."

"Well_ mother_ you can't really tell me that." Grace spat back seeing the look on her mom's face by calling her that. She knew she hated it and knew it hurt because that was what Brooke called Victoria. She always said a mother was a name you called someone like Victoria and a mom was the Karen Roe's of the world.

"Grace!" Brooke growled at her daughter.

"No! I am going and you're not telling me I'm not. You have no right telling me I can't when you spent every night at your boyfriend's house in high school. Hell it was a toss between Uncle Lucas's place and _his_." She growled tossing her head towards Sam.

"Grace I may have not been around but you will not speak to your mother like that." Sam interjected the conversation not at all agreeing with his daughter's tone.

"Your right Sam you have not been around so to me what you say has as much effect on me as that old man across the street." She spun around to leave again.

"Grace!" Brooke called as her daughter moved out the door.

"Maybe if you would have listened to your way of life now then you wouldn't have gotten knocked up at 16!" Grace snapped storming out of the store missing the breaking of her mom behind her.

She didn't mean it; Brooke knew that. She knows Grace didn't hate her or anything she was just so frustrated and mad and hurt and so tired of everyone making choices for her. It was her life and she wanted to pick things and Brooke got that. Yet that didn't change at all that last line definitely hurt.

* * *

**Review.**


	17. Chapter 16

"Hello?" Lucas mumbled into the phone, secretly cursing whoever was calling him so late.

"_Luke?_"_ Her voice shook, running her hand through her hair._

"Brooke?" He asked a little confused, squinting to see it was a little after two.

"_Is Gracie with you?_" _Brooke begged hoping her daughter was there. She tried her cell she didn't answer, tried asking Haley and Nathan neither have seen her and Grace said she was going to Peter's but she didn't have his number and cursed she never took the time to figure out where he lived._

"What?_" _Lucas blinked trying to wake himself up, "What you mean is she with me?" He asked completely confused.

"_I can't find her Luke. We got in a fight and I was going to let her have time to cool off but I don't know where she is." She held back her tears trying to think of anywhere she might be, "She won't answer her phone or text me. God Luke I don't know what to do."_

"Ok calm down its ok. Have you umm…you try Haley's? Maybe ask Jamie?"

"_I tried them and they don't know where she is! Lucas she has never run off before!"_

"I know, I know she hasn't." He moved from his bed pulling on his pants, "You ask Peter?"

"_I don't know his number. She said she was going there but I don't know._" _Brooke shook her head trying to think of anywhere she might have been, "It's cold out Luke. You know how she is gets and all she had on was her cheerleading stuff! She is going to freeze!"_

"Brooke I'm sure she isn't outside. I'll call Peter and see if he knows where she is. I'll call her and I'll call you when I find something out ok?_"_

"_Ok." Brooke pulled in a shaky breath, "Lucas I have to find her. She is all I have."_

"I know Pretty Girl, I know. I'm sure she is ok. We are going to find her I promise._" _Lucas promised pulling on his shirt and digging through his roster for Peter's number, "I'll call you in a little awhile."

* * *

"Grace…" Peter shook his girlfriend who lied asleep next to him, "Babe wake up."

"What?" Grace groaned flipping over to see her boyfriend's phone lighting up and him handing it over.

"It's Coach Scott and I know it's for you." He explained, burring his face in his pillow knowing his Coach would only call this late for Grace.

"Ugh!" Grace growled flipping back over on her side, "Hello?"

"_Grace where the hell are you? Your mom is worried." Lucas snapped as soon as he heard her answer._

"I don't care._"_ Grace was cold not at all caring what her mom was, "If she doesn't care about what I feel I don't care what she feels."

"_Grace…_" _Lucas gave her a warning tone, "You are not talking about your mother like that. You are going to stop whatever you are doing and call her and let her know you are ok. Better yet you should be heading home right now."_

"You're not my father you can't tell me what to do." Grace hissed getting out of the bed and searching for her clothes.

"_Gracie…" Lucas sighed that actually hurting a little, "Why are you being like this?"_

"Because no one cares what I want!" She yelled peeling out of Peter's clothes and putting back on hers.

"Gracie, baby my parents are asleep." She heard Peter mumble into his pillow desperately trying to get back to sleep.

"Sorry." She apologized climbing onto his roof, the cold air making her shiver.

"_What you mean?" Lucas asked confused still not sure why her and Brooke were fighting, they never fight, "What happened that made you leave?"_

"Nothing."

"_Gracie it's me, you know you can always talk to me no matter what._" _Lucas lost his irritated tone and just wanting to know what was going on._

"Mom and I got in a fight._"_ She shrugged picking at the roof.

"_I know but why?_"

"Because…" She let out a long breath, "Because she wants me to get to know Sam."

"_She what!_" _Lucas snapped but not at Grace more at Brooke, "What the hell you mean she wants you to get to know Sam?"_

"Well apparently they just had a heart to heart talk and they decided it was best for _me_ to get to know my father._" _Grace explained, "I don't want to get to know him Lucas! He is nothing but a loser who left me when I was born so why do I want to be around him. It's not fair that he just thinks he can come back into my life after 17 years and play daddy! I don't want him!"

"_Ok just…Just where are you?_" _Lucas asked trying to processes it all. Why would Brooke want that? Why on earth would she let that man back into hers and Gracie's life?_

"I'm at Peter's." She told him chewing on her nail.

"_Even upset you know it wasn't right to just leave. I get that you were upset and I get what happened bothered you but if you wanted to blow off steam blow it off but don't just leave and not let her know where you are._"

"I know. I'm sorry I was just so mad. I didn't ask for him Lucas, I didn't want him to be my dad and it wasn't my choice. Yet this should be my choice. I should be the one to decide if I want him around not them two."

"_I know baby girl and I know you are upset but just…just call her and let her know you are safe._" _Lucas pleaded._

"Ok." Grace caved knowing she 9 times out of 10 did what Lucas told her to do, "I'll just text her. I doubt she really wants to talk to me I was kind of a bitch." She let out a dry laugh still not believing she said what she said to her mom. She didn't mean it, was just so mad and it came out before she knew it.

"_I think your wrong but just let her know. I'll talk to you later alright?_"

"Ok Uncle Lucas." She agreed, "And Uncle Lucas…"

"_Yeah?_"

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I love you." She felt guilty snapping at him. She wasn't mad at him just frustrated at the entire situation.

"_I know, I love you too. Night._" They hung up and Grace crawled back into the window. Plugging Peter's phone back into the charger.

"I'm going home I'll call you later." Grace whispered to her boyfriend. He mumbled something she thought was an ok and with a kiss on the head she left.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming god," Brooke stood from the couch over to the constant pounding on her door, "Luke what-"

"What the hell are you thinking?" Lucas stormed past her completely ignoring whatever she was about to say, "Just because that jackass comes back you find it ok to _force _him on Gracie?"

"Lucas…" Brooke darted her eyes to her living room where Sam sat.

"Lucas nice to see you again," Sam stood up from the couch.

"Out!" Lucas ordered.

"Not your place to tell me what to do Lucas," Sam shrugged walking closer so he was right behind Brooke.

"I'm not kidding Sam get the hell out," Lucas clenched his fist, feeling his blood race through his veins.

"Lucas you cannot just storm into my house and tell people what to do!" Brooke snapped not in the mood for Lucas's and Sam's fighting.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked in disbelief, "Your daughter storms out because of him and yet you let him sip coffee in the living room! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Luke you don't know the full story ok," Brooke wanted to calm him down, not wanting high school to happen all over again.

"I know enough to know that Grace doesn't want whatever the hell you two are trying!" He threw his hand up between them.

"Honestly Lucas I don't see how any of this is _your_ business," Sam said making the blonde's eyes burn into him, "She is _my_ daughter, this is _my_ family and anything that happens with Grace has nothing to do with you."

"Really? Well _your _daughter seemed to answer my phone calls when no one else could! And last time I checked _your_ family you called it couldn't stand you! Hell this is more of my family then it is yours!" Lucas hissed wanting nothing more than to knock Sam out.

"You wish it was Lucas," Sam laughed. "But this isn't your family, it's never going to be your family and what goes on with my daughter really shouldn't involve you."

"Whoa!" Brooke spun on her heels to face the man behind her, "We are going to get one this straight real quick. You maybe by blood her father and depending on what she wants you maybe in her life but Lucas will _always_ be in Grace's life. That is one thing that won't change."

"Brooke you are going to let him come in your home, yell at you about things he doesn't know and then defend him?" Sam let out a harsh laugh, yet shouldn't be too surprised Brooke always defends Lucas.

"She loves him Sam! He has been her for her through her entire life and that is not going to change."

"I'm her father!" He reminded them like they all didn't know that.

"Maybe so but Lucas isn't going anywhere. You want Gracie in your life fine, but Lucas is staying there too," she made more than clear.

"Fine," Sam held his hands up. "I'm not going to fight. If that's what she wants then I can't do anything about it," he shrugged wishing that wasn't the case. He finds its going to be harder to get to know Grace if she always has Lucas there.

"Sam I think it's best if you leave," Brooke told him knowing she needed to talk to Lucas.

"Ok. Just let me know when she is ok," he asked giving Brooke a look that made Lucas just want to punch him.

"Yeah," Brooke promised tensing when he leaned down kissing the side of her cheek. She couldn't help but toss a glance at Lucas who froze and hurt spread all across his face by that small gesture.

"Bye Brooke," Sam grinned turning on his feet and passing Lucas with a new formed smirk, "Lucas." he nodded walking out the front door knowing he just took a step to beating Lucas.

"Luke…"

"Don't," Lucas held his hand up from talking to him. "Just don't talk to me right now," he stormed passed her and towards the kitchen, "Not until I have a drink."

* * *

Grace flipped her phone back and forth in her hand. Call or not? She knew she should and apologize but she was still so annoyed. Sam was an asshole, he left her mom pregnant, didn't want her, didn't know anything about her and just thought because he wanted to he could come back? That was bullshit and she wasn't going to play whatever little game he was playing.

Walking down the dark street, she shivered in the cold cursing she didn't take Peter's jacket. He wouldn't have cared one way or another, plus he was still pretty much asleep he probably didn't even notice she left. He was a great boyfriend she will admit it, he had a heart of gold and would do anything in his power to make things easier for her and she did truly love him, however he just doesn't understand what she feels. He has the perfect family, the perfect parents with the perfect marriage and he would never get what it's like to be left; to feel abandon.

The slapping over a ball on pavement made Grace jumped and eyes dart all around her in the dark before landing on a figure moving around the court. She watched him take shot after shot making with ease and then saw as he paused, looking at the ball before slamming it against the backboard and it bouncing off and skimming passed her; his face catches the light, his body language relaxes and she swears for a short second she sees a faint smile that quickly vanishes.

"Hey," Grace smiled slowly making her way to the ball, picking it up and walking towards him.

"Hey," he barely muttered, snatching the ball from her hand and back towards the basket.

"You want me to leave you?" she asked but he ignored taking a shot. "I don't want to bother you," she said swaying from one foot to the other and again he took a shot. "Then I guess I'll leave," she stood a few moments longer before spinning to walk away.

"Doesn't Princess have a curfew or something?" he finally spoke but still chose not to look at her.

"I am not a Princess," she argued, hands flying to her hips.

"Really?" he turned to look at her, ball tucked under his arm. "Tell me one thing that is completely un-perfect in your life?"

"You don't know anything about me," she snapped, her tone rising as his stayed completely emotionless.

"Right," he spun back away from looking at her. "Perfect grades," shot. "Perfect cheerleading squad," shot. "Perfect family," shot. "Oh and let's not forget," shot. "Perfect boyfriend," he spun back to look at her. "Looks like perfect is just you."

"Look," Grace moved towards him. "I don't know what your problem is, but being a completely asshole to me will not fix it. I didn't do shit to you!"

"Oh we are using our big girl worlds," he teased making her narrow her eyes. "Be careful daddy might here," he joked and slowly started to regret it when he face started to fall.

"_Fuck _you," she spit out at him, spinning on her feet away from him.

"Shit," he cursed, following her. "Grace wait," he reached grabbing her arm and spinning her to look at him, tears trickling down her face. "Look…." He scratched his neck not sure how to deal with a crying girl. "What the hell are you doing out in the cold? Huh?" He pulled his long sleeve shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized shaking in the cold, sniffling.

"I didn't take you as stupid," he yanked the shirt over her head, running his hands up and down her arms. "Better?"

"Yeah," she nodded, wiping her nose on the sleeve; her body slowly getting warmer. "Thanks."

"Yeah," his hands started to slow down looking at her. "Let's get you home ok? It's really late."

"No," Grace shook her head, home being the last place she really wanted to go. "Can't I just stay here with you?" she asked, seeing the way he hesitated. "Please?"

"Yeah I guess," he spun back away from her, her body slowly starting to feel cold all over again. "But none of that crying shit."

"Ok," she bit her bottom lip, slowly walking towards the picnic table. "But none of that sucking at basketball shit," she threw back, giving him a smirk.

"Ok," he laughed shaking his head and taking a shot.

* * *

"Are we talking yet?" Brooke asked as Lucas chugged down another glass of whatever he found in her fridge.

"What the hell are you thinking Brooke?" he slammed his glass down; the cool liquid still burning down his throat.

"You know what, keep drinking. I'm not ready to talk," she spun out of the room.

"No!" Lucas followed. "You are so stupid Brooke, you aren't even thinking! You are just being straight stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!" Brooke yelled spinning back around to look at him. "I am not stupid!"

"Yes you are! If you think for one second letting that jackass in your life is a good idea you are highly mistaken! He is the most unreliable person on this planet and he will just hurt you and Grace!"

"Then what do you want me to do Lucas? He is her father! He wants to come back and get to know his daughter and if she wants that I can't stop it," she snapped back. "I know you hate it but she is his."

"Why because you let the asshole not wear a condom one night? That makes him a father because he is a complete jackass! Alright fine that makes perfect since," he shoved passed her towards the living room.

"Luke…"

"No your right," he slammed around, looking for his jacket. "He is irresponsible, he is a dumbass but he is the father. He was there when she had nightmares at night, and when her _mother_ needed a break with friends for the weekend he took care of her. Took her to the doctor when she had a fever and her mom had The Cheer Classics and he…" he spun around shoving his finger at him. "He was the one who has been here the last seventeen years taking care of her and loving her! Oh wait," he paused tilting his head to the side. "That wasn't him, but he is her father!"

"Well thanks for pointing out I was a terrible mother! I am so sorry me and _my_ daughter have been such a burden on your life!" she screamed tears forming in her eyes. "You never had to do any of that! I never asked you to take care of me!"

"Really? Because showing up on my doorstep and informing me you are pregnant with that jackass's baby what did you want me to do? You want me to just throw you out? God damn it I was in love with you Brooke!"

"Then you shouldn't have left me!" she yelled, her heart slamming into her chest as he stood still looking at her. "You meant everything to me and I would have given up everything for you and you left me; then you promised to be there and you were. You were there all the time for Grace, took care of Grace and slowly I become someone you regretted having in your life."

"That's not true," he shook his head.

"You just admitted it," tears slipped down, the tension in the room slowly disappearing. "You yourself just said that you were there for Grace and took care of her and you know what you're right," she threw her hands up. "You helped take care of her and I thank you for that but now, now I don't need you. I'm done, I'm letting you go and no longer rely on you to help me so much with my messed up life," she shook her head, completely exhausted with this conversation. "You're completely free to go," she pulled the door open, waving him out. "Go!" she screamed as he slowly moved so he was standing in front of her. "Leave!" her voice cracked as her whole body stood completely shaking. "Get out of here!" she slammed her hand in his chest, shoving him towards the door. "I don't need you, we don't need you!" tears wouldn't stop as she kept shoving but he stood completely still.

"Come here," his voice was calming as he pulled her into him. "It's ok," he whispered, running his hand through her hair as she continued slamming her small hands in his chest.

"I don't need you," her body collapsed into his, him holding her tight.

"I know you don't," he held her body up.

"I'm a good mother!" she sobbed into his chest. "She loves me and I am a good mother!"

"I know you are," he kissed the top of her head. "I know."

"Then why did you just say I wasn't?" she pulled off his chest to look at him. "You out of all people are supposed to be on my side, have my back and you are turning the quickest. You were supposed to love me and side with me!"

"And I have! I have been here more than anyone. I am always going to be here Brooke. God don't you get that?" he frowned slamming the front door shut. "I swear none of this is the point."

"Then what is the point Lucas?" she crossed her arms glaring at him through blurred vision.

"The point is that you are trying to let that man near her," he spun back around to look at her. "Why do you think that is at all a good idea? Grace doesn't want him around her, she doesn't want him around her or her family and her friends; she doesn't want him around you."

"She doesn't want that or you don't?" Brooke challenged seeing him completely deflate.

"Gracie said-"

"Gracie will do what she wants and she knows I will side with her," she stepped closer towards him. "And she is upset right now but she will come around and we will talk and I will listen and there is a chance she _might_ want him to be around her, but you," she shook her head with a dry laugh. "You will do everything in your power to keep him away won't you?"

"It's not my decision," Lucas mumbled keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"But you are making it. You clearly talked to her and I know you Lucas Scott, I know you better than anyone and I bet you everything I have _you_ I know pushed the idea of him never getting around her. Because _you_ can't handle it if she wants to get to know him."

"That's not true," he disagreed, his tone never changing.

"It is true so admit it, admit that you never want him around her because you don't want it. You don't give two shits if Gracie wants it or not because you can't handle it," she shoved her finger in his chest. "You Lucas, you think what you want to think and you will try everything to get your way in that."

"I gave him you!" He snapped seeing Brooke flinch. "I gave you over like I was supposed to, I didn't do anything about it or fight it I did what was best for you and look what happened! All he had to do was take care of you, make you feel safe and loved; it wasn't that hard! Yet he couldn't even do that," he threw his hand up annoyed. "So you think for a second I am going to let him have Grace, let him completely shatter her and leave her broken? Then you are completely mistaken, I am not going to let him hurt her. I will not let him within ten feet of her if I can help it."

"It's not your decision Lucas. What goes on with my daughter is my business," she stood her ground, arms crossed and giving him the look he knows better than anyone.

"Right," he shook his head shoving passed her and towards the door. "Well my business or not she is at Peter's, but I'm sure since she is _your_ daughter you already knew that," he hissed before yanking open the front door. "But when I talk to her again I will make sure she comes home, but again not my business since she isn't my daughter," his tone so cold it hurt.

"Go to hell!" she yelled before the door slammed shut. "I don't need you," she let out a sob sinking down on her sofa. "I don't need you."

* * *

"You're really good," Grace admitted as Vick made another shot.

"Yeah I know," he flashed a smirk before taking another shot.

"Why don't you try like this at practice?" she questioned, him turning to look at her with a confused expression. "I watched you and you almost seemed like you were trying not to do good. Like you wanted to not make a shot or make a pass."

"You were watching me huh?" his permanent smirk stayed stuck on his face.

"Just answer my question," she rolled her eyes not getting why he always did that. Almost like a defense mechanism that, someone questions something and he changes the subject, turns it into someone flirty or sexual.

"I don't know ok?" he tucked the ball under his arm, walking back over to her. "I just don't want to play because I have to play; I like to play because it's fun. Yet my dad…my dad can slowly turn something fun into something I hate."

"You remind me of my uncle," she said curling her body in his shirt. "He use to love to play and after awhile grew to hate it; his dad was controlling."

"What? There are two controlling parents out there? That's shocking," he teased, missing the shiver she got when he played with a string on her shorts.

"You know you have a great smile," she gave him a smile, watching as he lifts his eyes to look at her. "It would be nice to see it more than a smirk."

"But my smirk is such a turn on," his smirk came back making her laugh.

"God you are stupid," she pushed his head away making him laugh again.

"Why are you out here Princess?" he questioned, his seriousness coming back. From the looks of things, from what he sees her life seems pretty easy, pretty perfect and walking alone in the dark night, shivering in barely nothing and eyes a little red are a clear sign of something so not perfect.

"I hate that name," she looked down at the picnic table, picking at a piece of wood.

"Well then what do you want me to call you then?" he asked, Grace turning her head to look at him. "You can pick anything you want to be called, nickname, new name anything what do you want it to be?" he asked like it was the easiest thing ever.

"I don't know," she mumbled looking down at her hand.

"She was a girl who knew how to be happy even when she was sad," he said making her head shot over to look at him. "My mom use to always say that, I don't know where it came from."

"Why did you say that to me?" she questioned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Because you are probably the fakest happy person I have ever seen," he explained, tucking back the piece she had just tried to push behind her ear. "I have never seen someone with such a forced smile in my life and I have moved a lot."

"I am happy," she lied fiddling with her hands. "I mean I'm not, not happy. I'm just-"

"Unhappy?" he asked and she became quiet. "Butterfly," he nodded content with that choice.

"Butterfly?" she raised her brow at him confused.

"Yup that is your new nickname," he said putting the ball on the table next to her.

"I don't think you can get away with calling me that," she told him thinking Peter definitely wouldn't approve of that.

"Really?" Vick questioned leaning extremely close to her, face barely inches from hers. Yet it almost surprised him more when she sat there, didn't jerk back or push him back. She just let him sit mere inches from her face, knowing full well he just had to tilt his head up a little and feel her lips against his.

"Yeah," her voice shook as it came out a broken whisper. Her eyes watching as his would glance down at her lips and on instinct she pulled her bottom lip in her mouth, wetting it and biting down a little.

Then he stood up slowly, his body still touching against hers and her hands shaking, heart beating out of her chest before saying, "Watch me," then he jerked back, grabbing the ball from the table and went back to taking shots.

"Why would…" she swallowed hard, trying to regain her composer. "Why would you call me that? I mean butterflies are happy."

"So you're admitting you're not happy?" he questioned dropping the ball to look at her.

"No, no I didn't say that… I just meant…ugh how can you do that?" she growled annoyed with him confusing her. "I have it figured out but you twist my thinking and words and I get all tongue tied."

"Ok," he chuckled walking back over and taking a sit next to her. "I'm trying to play so I will explain it then we are done got it?" he said and she nodded. "People see a butterfly and they think delicate, gentle, I don't know beautiful but they don't see the real thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok a butterfly in its own way is extremely guard. It lets you close but won't let you touch it, it has no problem landing right on you but you go capture it and it flies away and you are all that."

"You don't know that, you can't just look at me and assume you know anything about me," her defensive flew up all over.

"Looky there," he leaned his back against the picnic table. "Didn't even have to touch you and you flew off," she expected a smirk or a chuckle or anything that was just like him yet he didn't. He was serious, he didn't smile, his lips didn't twitch up anyway, he was…he was just honest.

"Well what about you huh?"

"What about me _Butterfly?_" he questioned slightly enjoying the look she got when he used the name, she liked it, he knew it.

"You aren't as hardcore as you seem," she pointed out, arms crossed over her chest giving him a look that she thought was hard but he just thought was adorable.

"Oh you don't say?"

"I do say," she nodded.

"Then tell me Gracie Butterfly Davis," he leaned again close to her, this time possibly closer than before. "What am I?"

"Kind," she saw the shocked expression spread over his face.

"Kind?" he raised his brow and she nodded. "I have been described as many things but never kind."

"Well you are, it maybe deep, deep within you but it's there. I mean if you were truly as mean as you try to come off you wouldn't have followed after me when you realized I was upset."

"I… I mean I'm not like a monster," he defended. "I'm not going to make a girl cry and then let her walk alone in the dark. If something happened to you…"

"If something happened to me what?" she pushed as he slide once again away from her. "What Vick?"

"You just have to be more aware of your surroundings Gracie," he shrugged, grabbing his stuff off the ground. "Come on, I'll take you home," he jerked his head to follow.

"Broody," Grace said as she followed him.

"Huh?" Vick stopped, turning to look at her.

"My nickname for you is Broody, because you brood a lot, way too much for me," she teased making him smile.

"Oh does that mean I should re-nickname you cheerleader or _Cheery_ or something?" he questioned making her shake her head no.

"I think you got it right the first time. I may not be as cheery as everyone thinks," she admitted. "I might be a little more of a Butterfly."

"Well what is the real you then? Why are you the Butterfly?" he asked making her shrug.

"That my Broody Boy is for another night," she wrapped her arms around herself, smiling the unfamiliar scent of someone else.

"I can handle that," he winked making her smile. And at that moment a feeling passed between the two people, a feeling that felt unfamiliar, yet calming and for a second, even if it was for a brief second Grace felt like she might have finally met someone who could possibly understand what she felt inside. And since that someone wasn't someone she would pick, that thought scared her and complicated her life just a little more.

* * *

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

"Oh my god it's not that hard," Grace watched as he rolled his eyes yet again at her.

"Well it's not that easy either," she scoffed, grabbing the ball and dribbling. "I mean what is the point of stupid gym?"

"It's needed to pass school," he raised a dark brow like it was so obvious.

"Well so is history," she tried another shot but missing, "and math," miss, "and English and you don't seem to trying to pass those," another shot that again missed. "Damn it!" she growled throwing her hands up.

"Ok one I _always_ do enough to pass, even if it's just barely," he smirked, grabbing the ball. "And two your form is terrible. How do you date a ball player, have two Uncles who are coaches and still suck?"

"Because I don't have a penis!" she yelled making him break out in laughter.

"That doesn't really affect it one way or another," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Vick," she whined. "It's too hard."

"No its not," he walked up behind her. "Ok just relax," he placed his hands on her hips, angling her towards the basket. "Relax your body, take in a deep breath," he instructed, Grace ignoring the tickle on her neck and doing as he said. "Bend your knees just a bit," he said sliding his hands up to cover over hers as she held the ball, "Pull back and," he guided her movements and let go of her hands right when she was about to release.

"Vick!' she squealed, jumping up in the air as the ball dropped in the basket. "I did it!" she grinned, spinning on her feet and facing him, her arms wrapping tight around his neck.

"Looks like you did," he laughed, holding her close, but not to close. He wasn't stupid, he knew it wasn't smart to hang out with Grace as much as he was starting to but he liked her company. He was not so much shy but in a way quiet, he didn't like dealing with people because they annoyed him, were stupid and he never planned on being in a place long enough to get to know people but Grace was different.

"Ok," she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "Now I'm over this," she spun away from him and towards the bleachers.

"One shot? You take one shot and just assume you are now some magical player?" he teased following behind her.

"Yup," she dropped on the bleacher, crossing one leg over the other. "But you see the coach kinda sorta loves me so he will let me slide on this one," she smirked making her laugh.

"Well you think your loving Aunt could let the paper I wrote for her class slide? I bombed the bitch out of that one," he admitted, leaning back on the bleacher.

"Do you have trouble in that class? Aunt Haley will help if you ask," she told him, spinning on the bleacher to face him, her leg casually leaning against his as they sat.

"I'm just not that great in that class," he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I will help if you need help. I mean Lucas wrote a book and my Aunt is an English teacher so I was going to sorta have to be good at English," she smiled making him smile back.

"We'll see," he stretched his arms over his head, feeling his back pop. "You talk to your mom yet?" he asked knowing on the way home the other night Grace explained the whole situation, a situation that seemed a little messed up if you asked him yet sadly he understood a little too well.

"We…" Grace's smile dropped as she looked down, picking at a loose strand on her jeans. "Not really," she told him honestly. "The past few days have been a little hard and I've tried to talk to her but I just don't know what to say. I know what I said was wrong but what she is asking me to do is wrong. I mean aren't I right? Am I wrong in this?" she asked not thinking she was wrong. She thought she had every right to be upset.

"No you do," Vick agreed. "It's just think about your mom. Things aren't that easy for her right now either," he shrugged. "She is trying to figure out what is best for you Grace and even if she hates it she thinks you having a father is important."

"But I have Uncle Lucas," she frowned like a child.

"True," he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "But she loves him, from what you say that is clearly obvious."

"I know, she loves him a lot but is just scared and I don't know why," she sighed dropping her head to his shoulder. "It sucks."

"Yes but think about how hard it must be for her to have Coach Scott around and not be with him because she loves him. So maybe she hopes Sam has changed and will be a great dad and it will be easier for her because she doesn't feel anything for him so if he is around its whatever."

"Yeah that would make since," she agreed lifting her head. "I just want her with Uncle Lucas."

"I know Butterfly," he pulled her into him. "But you just have to prepare yourself if it doesn't happen. No matter how hard it might be you just have to be ready for it."

* * *

"It is not that hard!" Brooke threw the material that was in her hand up in the air. "You just have to order the number I write down! I write four you get four I write three hundred and ninety you get three hundred and ninety!" she yelled thinking it was the simplest of tasks.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Davis I thought I did," the voice on the other line freaked._

"Well clearly not because here I sit with nothing I ordered!" she snapped into the phone as she moved around her small shop. "Just get what I asked for. My shipping should have been here last week!" she screamed hanging up before the person who sadly just answered the phone answered back. "Damn it!" she snapped reaching the phone back and throwing it towards the wall.

"Whoa!" Haley ducked when a black phone slammed against the wall next to her, shattering into pieces.

"Sorry," Brooke ran a hand through her hair.

"It's ok," Haley pushed the black pieces with her foot. "Everything alright?"

"Perfect, just freaking perfect," she spun on her feet behind the counter. "I mean my money flow is amazing look at this empty register and the order I asked for isn't coming in until next week even though I have six people who I promised would have them be here by today and now I have to get a new office phone. So clearly my day is fantastic."

"Ok," Haley spoke slowly walking towards the counter. "I'm going to assume that ninety percent of that was sarcasm."

"You know people always said you were the smarter one of the relationship," Brooke rolled her eyes, folding some clothes.

"I take it you two haven't talked?" Haley leaned against the counter.

"I don't know who you are talking about," Brooke spun away from her and to a shelf.

"Oh I don't know a blonde, about hmm this height," she held her hand over her head. "Blue eyes that really match a certain love of mine and oh his name might be Lucas."

"Oh him," Brooke didn't hide her tone of annoyance.

"Yeah him," Haley said as the room became quiet and Brooke kept working. "You know…" she slid her hand along the counter and stepping behind it. "He has been in the same mood this week too," she told her knowing even if her friend was acting as if she wasn't listening she was. "We try talking to him and he is short, getting pissy with the team and even Nathan he got pissed with."

"You don't say," Brooke walked over to her display to adjust the sweater.

"Yup," Haley started to fold a few shirts. "I tried talking to him about it and he said it was nothing," she cut her eyes up at her friend who was slowly staring off into space. "But we both know that's not true. Only one person can get under his skin that much."

"Well I hope he gets out of his pissy mood," she wondered towards the back.

"That makes two of us," Haley blow out, a hair in her face flying up. "Brooke…" she called for her friend. "Sweetie you talk to Grace?" she called but only got a few moments of silence and no comment. "Well I have to head home," she slipped her hand in her bag, pulling out a piece of paper. "I'll call you later alright?" she peaked her head in the back office.

"Yeah alright," Brooke nodded fiddling with some papers.

"Bye Tigger," Haley gave a comforting smile, sliding the paper on her desk, hearing Brooke a mumble 'bye' before she head out.

* * *

"Hey," Grace walked into the office, dropping down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hey," Lucas looked up to see his favorite girl at the moment walking in. "What's going on?"

"Remember…" she picked at a nail as she thought. "Remember when mom went out of town and we went and got ice cream and stuff?"

"Yeah I remember," he looked at her a little confused.

"And remember how we sat for like ever talking?" she lifted her eyes to look at him and he nodded still a little confused. "That was fun right?"

"Of course it was fun, you know I love spending time with you," he smiled making her let out a half sided one.

"You think we could maybe do that again…like after practice today?" she asked hoping he would go with her; she really wanted to hang out with him and talk about everything.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, organizing his papers. "I would really like that."

"Cool," she broke out into a huge Davis grin standing up. "I can't wait," she skips over leaning across the desk. "I love you Uncle Lucas," she kissed the top of his head.

"Love you too Princess," he smiled as she skipped out.

"Peter!" Grace grinned, moving across the gym to her boyfriend. "Hello Boyfriend," she slid her arm around his waist as he stood talking to some friends.

"Well hello Girlfriend," he dropped a kiss to her head, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. "How are you today?" he asked nodding at his friends he would talk to them later.

"I'm ok," she shrugged, spinning her body so she was standing in front of him. "I'm actually going to hang out with Uncle Lucas today after school and talk."

"You think he will talk about your mom?" Peter wondered.

"I don't know," she frowned with a sad shrug. "I want him too; maybe explain what happened when I wasn't there. I have never seen her like this Peter. She is just so upset and the whole house feels so tense and our conversations are just so stranded I don't know what to do," she dropped her head to his chest. "Everything is just so screwed up."

"I know it is sweetheart," he wrapped his arms around her body holding her close. "Just give it time and everything will work out I promise," he tried to reassure but knew it was no use. Anything he said didn't really _mean_ it would happen and he hated he couldn't make it better for her.

* * *

"Where are those papers?" Brooke groaned, digging through the millionth stack on her desk. She knew she had it but wasn't at all sure where it was at and it was an important paper. "Damn it!" she slammed her fist down on the old wooden table making it rattle. "God," she dropped in her chair, dropping her head into her hands squeezing her eyes shut and taking in a deep breath, opening them to find an unfamiliar paper on her desk.

_Grace Davis_

The top of the paper read right above the date of a couple weeks ago.

_When Mrs. Scott, or Aunt Haley as I like to refer to her in her free time as, asked me to write this paper I was so confused. She told me I could make it be about anything I ever wanted and that is a large scale of things. However when I sat down and really thought about it what to write about was as easy as it could be, my family._

_Now my family is a little different than most, a lot actually. I don't have the traditional Aunts and Uncles or cousins, I don't have the knitting Grandmother or story telling Grandfather and I don't have the fixing your cut up knees and broken heart father. However how my family is doesn't seem that different than anyone else._

_I have my Aunt Peyton who I was named after. She was my mom's best friend all through childhood and until this day can speak to my mom about anything. They share a special bond that even if they go weeks or months without speaking as soon as they are around each other it's like no time has passed at all. They are very close and I want a best friend like that. She met my Uncle Jake, again not real uncle, in high school and they have a daughter who is not Peyton's daughter and are probably the happiest couple I have ever met._

_Aunt Rachel is…different. She is more like an amazing older sister than Aunt. All my friends are jealous I have the Rachel Gatina super model as my 'sister/aunt' and I can understand why. Her confidence is amazing, she walks into a room and owns it and no one ever knows that inside she has a heart of gold. Rachel would really do anything for her friends and I am thankful to heaven above I'm on that list because I don't know where I would be if I didn't have Rachel Gatina, super person, super friend in my life._

_Uncle Nathan. God I can't even write or speak his name and not smile. Uncle Nathan is a mess, a complete mess and he knows it. He is the tough built man who scares monsters from the closets and boys from the front door. He in a way almost reminds me of the hulk. Not that he wears ripped clothes and is green but because he will give people looks and they know what he is wants. With a little twitch of a lip or crease of a brow and he can send people running, but on the inside he is just a soft teddy bear. He worries about me and he loves me and he is probably the only man in my life who has always stayed. He has never left me alone, never not answered my calls or never not used his hulk like self to mend my broken heart when someone has shattered it._

_Aunt Haley, it's weird mentioning you in this paper being as you are reading it and grading it but I can't mention my family without you in it, so for a second forget you are her and just read and not give an A just because I announce how amazing you are. Gentle, that is always the first word that pops in my mind at the mention of Haley James Scott. She is like the buffer of the crazy group and everyone I think relies on her too much to make things right. Her heart without a doubt is one that is made ones in a million years and everyone around her knows that. Sometimes I think we forget that she is human and we forget to ask how she is. We let it slip our minds that her heart can hurt to and she can feel weak and scared and it's only because she has this look to her. This look that is welcoming and comforting and says I'm here, if you are scared or need someone my arms are open and I'm always here._

_Karen Roe and Keith Scott. The King and Queen of my family. Growing up I never realized that they weren't my grandparents. They never made me feel different and out of place at special holidays, never forgot me when presents were passed around or that when they had family Sunday dinners they never not invited my mom and I. To me they are almost better than real grandparents because everything they do is because they want to, not because someone out there made up a rule you were supposed to love and take care of your children's children and I love them both so much._

_Lucas, my Uncle Lucas. He is the reason I'm connected to all the people above. My mom was I think sixteen when she met the man I call my Uncle. The story I have heard is one of those cute she turned him to a great guy story and I think its so fairy tale like. However than the evil step mother came in with her poison apple and ruined the fairy tale romance. I love him, I love him a lot but to a point I trust him only so much. When I was growing up he would always promise to never leave me yet he did. Even though I understood it a part of me hated him for it. That for a few months I realized that I couldn't trust anyone, and that ever male role model had let me down, well other than Uncle Nathan. However Uncle Lucas came back, he returned and it was just like everything was normal. I'm still young and have yet to experience one but I would love to have a Lucas Scott in my life. He and my mom even not together to this day share something very special. I wish I could explain it but he can send her a smile, a look or a wink and she grins knowing exactly what he is thinking. He can read her like no one has ever been able to do and he even in times of pain knows what to say or do to comfort her and I wish to the God above he will send me a Lucas Scott even if in the end of it all my heart will break a little._

_Brooke Davis is many things. Business woman, friend, the holder of three Cheer Classics and an amazing designer, yet she is one more things. Brooke Davis is my mom. I'm told I am her in every way, from her dark hair color to her dimples, to her personality and her feisty attitude and even if she hates it I love it. Being the second Brooke Davis is not bad at all but it is a little nerve racking. I see this woman who is so strong and honest and has gone through so much in life but still standing and I don't think I can add up to that. By the time she was my age she was working, finishing high school and had a baby and I would never be able to do that. I use to tell people she was super human and I people thought I was nuts, but it's true. Brooke Davis was on the bottom and worked her way to the top, she suffered heartache, being kicked out and struggling to always make ends meet but you would never know it. You would never know that under the forced smiled and positive attitude lays a woman who is so broke and scared and it's because she never lets people see that. She never lets people know she is so not ok and it's because she has to put on a brave face for me and I know I could never be like that. I have my heart on my sleeve, I let people know what I'm thinking and wanting and in a selfish way I let myself beg people to help fix my problems when she works to do it on her own. Brooke Davis is my hero and I want so badly to be able to be like her and I think my worst fear is I won't or I will somehow disappoint her and I never want that. I would never be able to handle disappointing someone who means the world to me._

_I love my life. I can't even try to act like there is something wrong with it and I'm happy I don't have a traditional family. Up until I was ten I didn't even realize it was different than anyone else. Because to me a family is a group of people who love each other, stick together through everything and always have each other's backs. Who out there said a family has to be connected somehow through a blood line or a marriage certificate because to me I have some of the better families than people I know. Yes they are crazy and we have some completely messed up fights and we will go days or arguing but don't all people do that? Don't all families go through moments of a small hate for each other? My family is just different. I know that people may frown at us but I don't care because I love them. They let me in, they don't treat me any different than the people they are blood related too. Is their love different? Does Karen and Keith maybe love me differently than Jamie? Does Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan feel differently towards Lily than they do me? Yes, I know to a point the love is different but do I ever doubt that they love me? Do I ever wonder if my Lucas looks at me differently than when he has his own children? Never. There is bond that has been formed between all of us and I know for a doubt that will never change, my love for them will never leave._

Sitting the paper back on the desk, Brooke rested her head in her hands and breathed in deep. She loved her little girl, she loved her more than anything and she would be damned if she ever let her feel like she wasn't enough. These last few days had been the longest that her and Grace had gone without speaking and it has been long enough.

* * *

**Review**


End file.
